A Bond Of Friendship
by Ramica
Summary: Rama Mike's daughter from the Legacy has broken rules to make a friend. She will break more rules to keep that friend but what happens when that friendship threatnes all those that she loves. Part of the Rama series. Pls. Read warnings.
1. Rama's friend

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Rated T**

**Author's Note: **This is a rewrite of my original "A Bond of Friendship' story. Rama's friend does stutter, which makes him difficult to write and I'm sure not that easy to read either. I felt I have to write him that way to keep him true to who he is or , at the very least in character.

**Chapter One - Rama's friend.**

**Ramiela:**

I was out for an afternoon walk in the sewers. I could go out alone long as I stayed in my area a few blocks from home that was it. Of course that didn't give me much so once in a while I left the area and went a little further.

OKAY! More then once in a while I did it a lot and I knew if I got caught outside of where I should be I'd be in trouble. I'd be punished for sure. Thing is I had to get caught.

My Uncle Raphael he once told me, he said " Ramiela you are your father's daughter and if that means anythin' then you'll be getting into a whole mess of trouble in your life…"

**Geesh**! I never knew that I'd be epected to get into trouble just because of who my dad is…but that's okay I think I can handle it. I can live up to it, it might not be easy but I'll sure try.

Anyway Uncle went on to tell me this " So let me tell you this there are two types of trouble. The trouble you don't get caught at and the trouble you do. And if you are smart you won't get caught and when you do get caught just remember all the times you weren't"

I liked the way Uncle Raphael thought. He told me the MOST important things.

Like how my daddy use to get into trouble when he was a kid. Funny he didn't seem to like it when I got into trouble, which was pretty often, but you know only doin whats epected of me and all that.

Course I was already in trouble for today one I knew I'd be caught at once I got home that is, which might mean they might overlook any thin else. So I wasn't worried about going beyond my area today.

Oh well chances ya gotta take in life!

I splashed in a bit of the sewer water just to watch the ripples it caused, and feeling a few drops hit the back of my leg and trickled down. I smiled a little. Sometimes I liked makin' noise even though I knew ninja were sposta be sneaky quiet like.

I was wearing a long pull over jacket that I had found it was a bit smelly and had some holes in it and it was big on me but it was my secret jacket the one I hid away and wore when I went on walks when I was thinking of going topside. It had a big hood on it, and no jacket you just pulled it on over your head, course it smelled a bit too. I found it one time when I went topside when I weren't sposta. I had found an alley and snuck out in it and there was my jacket, so I brought it back and hid it to use if I wanted to go topside again.

I wasn't spose to go topside. That wasn't allowed no how no way.

Dad said it was full of danger topside . Course I only used my coat to go topside to the rooftops sometimes and look down at the people and streets below. That was all I did climb up to the rooftops and look around at stuff from up high stead of down below. Sides dad and all my uncles went topside wearin' coats and hats so I figured if they could I could too.

And because I never knew when I might wants to go up I'd get my jacket and put it on before I walked and returned it to it's hidin spot after my walk. If I ever got caught in this though I know my dad would demand an eplanation for it.

I had taken off using my ninja skills, coz I wanted to go walking stead of to Uncle Donatello's lesson. School wasn't much fun.

I knew they'd be looking for me soon that is if they weren't all ready so I sposed I ought to go back. And I was I was just sort of takin my time about it.

Had to put my jacket away first.

I froze suddenly as I thought I heard voices.

" Get Him!"

" Stupid Freak"

" We'll make you pay"

I shrank back Freak I knew that word heard it but once before. Uncle Raphael said it he said freak was the most awful, horrible, disgustin word ever.

Up to then I knew words could be bad. If you knew my Uncle Raphael you would know he knew lots of bad words he even knew bad words in other lang…langages… anyway I never knew that words could be awful, horrible and disgustin as well as bad.

And I knew that freak word had to be REAL bad because Uncle has only used it the once but he sure uses a lot of other bad words.

Because he told me lots of stuff I asked him "what freak was?" And he told me to " Forget that word. You shouldn't be saying it!"

See I told ya that freak word is really bad. It's gotta be because my Uncle Raphael don't want ME saying it and he don't mind when I say other bad words. Course the rest of the family don't want me sayin any bad words at all not with my cousins around to go sayin it too.

I had to ask dad about it even though I figured I might get into trouble for sayin such a bad word around him. He might even punish me for it but I just had to know what freak was.

Dad just sort of smiled at me when I asked and told me " Rama all a freak is, is someone different from the rest of the population or society. A lot of humans might consider us Freaks because we aren't human like they are."

I was a **_Freak!_** I thought I was a turtle! A ninja turtle just like my dad and my uncles were.

" A freak Rama is something that is unusual. Something that you don't see every day."

Oh I was safe then. I saw turtles like me every day but I guess humans didn't see us and since we weren't suppose to let them see us coz we were ninja and not spose to be seen it might cause problems or trouble I guess if a human saw us. They might think we were freaks.

Funny some humans did know about us though like Aunt April and Uncle Casey and their two year old son Jeremy. We even had Aunt Karena who lived with us. She was Sensei's Leonardo's wife.

Dad wasn't finished though he went on to say " Sometimes Raph gets to thinking too much about how different we are from humans and he knows a lot of humans would see us as freaks and that is why your Uncle hates that word more then any other. It is for Raph the most hated word in the world. But I myself Rama would rather think of us as being special"

Special I had to say I liked the sound of that word a lot better then that freak word.

I waited in the silence of the sewer and heard the loud angry voices fade a bit so I knew whatever it was had to be topside and the voices had only come down this way as sometimes they do. Whoever it was had moved on.

I knew I had to be going but I waited unsure because it sounded like someone up there had come across someone special and they hated them for it.

I looked up the ladder leading to topside that I was standing near it wouldn't hurt to peek. I knew this one lead to an alley it was the one I usually used when I went topside.

So I climbed the ladder and moved the cover that was the hardest part for me, then I peeked out of the opening and saw three kids up near a wall at the end of the alley punchin and kickin at somethin' on the ground. I moved up out of the sewer and into the shadows of the alley and watched for a second or so.

I knows about punchin and kickin so I knew by watchin them they didn't do it right. It was more roughhouse wrestlin' really. Not real fightin' like I can do and the special person was all rolled into a ball while the three bakas hurt em.

Since they didn't know how to fight I thought I could manage them. The bakas weren't much bigger then me only a little bigger and though there was more of them I figured with how I can fight I do okay course if I got hurt I'd have some splainin' to do to my dad but I think he'd understand or I hoped so.

I growled a little and pulled up the hood of my jacket over my head and tied tight to hide my face as it hung down past my knees I felt that they wouldn't see too much of me. I figured they didn't know how to fight and they were pickin on the special kid so I'd do what I could make things fair.

I ran up silently behind them dropped down and did a sweep kick knockin' two of them down. I jumped to my feet and punched the other hard in the gut before he could even think of hittin' me.

" Leave it alone you Bakas! Go on get out of here!" I yelled at them.

One kid pulled a knife. I snorted a bit- funny I handle swords and things like that you think I'm scared of a knife? I respect knives coz their weapons and any weapon can hurt but come on now the knife he drew wouldn't even be good for throwin' I liked throwin' daggers they were way fun!

Didn't have time to think just act as sensei would say. I easily blocked his arm as he moved in and brought my other hand down in a dragon fist to his shoulder blade kid screamed and dropped the knife as his two friends came forward. I back flipped out of their way then roundhouse kicked one into the other sent em both sprawlin.' It was kind of funny, least I thought it was.

I like fightin this was way fun! What a riot!

Anyway the three bakas decided to leave just I was startin to enjoy it. Trust Bakas to leave! " Don't you come back less you want more" I yelled after them. Then I turned to the huddled ball " Hey there you okay? It's safe to come out now."

" A..are th…the..they go…gone?"

" Yeah long gone and still runnin most likely" I chuckled.

" Th..tha…thanks."

It was just a kid about my size probably about my age to or around there and he talked a little funny but he didn't look like a freak to me. " Why were they pickin on ya?" I asked curious.

" K..Ko…Coz I'm not able to..t.t..t.talk right. T..th.the…they k..k.k.call mmme fre…freak."

Boy no wonder humans might see us as freaks I mean if just not being able to talk made you a freak to humans then I guess it would be easy to see how we could be freaks. Seemed like we didn't stand a chance.

" You're not a freak trust me. I know you don't look anything like a freak. You're just special. By the way I'm Ramiela."

" R..Ra..Rammma."

" Hey hold on there. Don't worry you gots problems talkin' so why not just call me Rama might be easier on ya."

" Rrr. Rama I'm Jes. Jessie."

" Hi Jessie so do they do that to you lots?" I had a feelin Jessie was a boy but I wasn't quite sure it was kind of hard to tell with humans sometimes.

Jessie only nodded yes,as he stared down at his runners.

" Hmm. You ought to learn to fight Jessie then when the bakas come after ya, ya can give them what for teach them a lesson. I better go Jessie I'm not suppose to be here." I stood up to leave.

" Rrr…Ram…Rama wa..wait" he pleaded.

I stopped turned back " Yeah?"

" K..Can ..ww..we be fr…friends?"

Gee! I never had a friend before least not my age my dad and uncles were kinda my friends but they were older then me and my cousins were only babies.

" I…I do..don..don't h..ha..have any fr..Fff..friends."

I guess if people saw Jessie as being a freak they might not want to be friends with him. " I dunno Jessie. I'd like to have a friend myself. It's just that I'm **not** spose to be here Jessie and I can't let you visit my home coz then my dad will know I broke a rule a big rule. One that is very bad okay?" I did want to be his friend. Wanted to be someone's friend. I wanted a friend. But I knew to be Jessie's friend I'd have to sneak topside or he'd hafta come into the sewers.

I saw Jessie standing there with his head hung lookin' so sad. I felt kinda bad for him.

" See Jessie. I'm not like you. I can't be here because well. I am what could be called a freak by some I guess but I'm like my dad. I like the word special over freak. That's why I gotta hide Jessie so people don't see me. You're not even spose to see me." I told him I thought he ought to know why I couldn't be his friend had nothing to do with him.

" Yo..You talk oooh..kay Ramma" Jessie said.

" Yeah it's my looks which are against me. I'm a turtle Jessie. Look at my hands their green a very light green but green. I gots a shell to" I told him peeling back some of my jacket so he could see my hand and arm a bit.

Jessie looked surprised "T.TTttt.Tur..t..tles ta..talk?"

I laughed " The ones in my family do" I grinned at him. He wore a baggy shirt and jeans he had light brown short hair " My dad is a turtle, my uncles are turtles. My cousins are turtles. My granddad is a rat."

" Th..that's nnnot Ni…nice ttt..to say."

" No Jessie he is a rat like I am a turtle."

" Wh…what abo..out your mmmom?"

" I dunno my dad said she left when I was a baby and he doesn't talk about her much. i know she was human. Dad,he answers my questions about her but he don't just tell me you know" I shrugged " I live with my dad, uncles, granddad my Aunt Karena and my baby cousins."

" What's yo..you.r Aunt?"

I laughed again I guess after hearin all that it was sort of epected " She is human the odd ball of the family or that's what my dad calls her. He just jokes a lot so he don't mean it when he says that and Aunt Karena knows it."

" I li..ve w.w..with mmmy m..m..mom. Mmm..my dad's g.g..go.gone. I'm s..se..seven"

Gee it seemed Jessie and I weren't so different he didn't know his dad and I didn't know my mom. We were both thought of as freaks by people.

" I'm almost seven or will be in a few more months. I got to go Jessie I really do." I jerked my thumb towards the open manhole.

" C..K..can I …see y…yo..you a..gain R…R.Rama?"

I glanced at him, he had a hopeful look on his face and I wanted to say the right thing. I just didn't know what was right.

I wanted to obey my dad and tell Jessie it wasn't allowed for me. Somehow though it didn't come out that way instead I told him " Sure meet me here about three or so tomorrow okay?"

Jessie nodded a big grin on his face as I headed back to the sewer.

" Y..You live d…do..down there… Rama?"

" Uh- huh. I got to stay hidden Jessie. Can't let people know about me Coz I'm a ninja. A kunoichi and people aren't spose ta see ninja. Later Jess."

Jessie helped me close the lid on the manhole and I headed back towards home. I felt pretty happy when I stashed my jacket in it's spot. I had been in a fight against three people and won and I found a friend. For the first time ever I had a friend my age.

Only thing is I knew I couldn't tell my family about any of it or I'd get into trouble and speaking of trouble I best get a move on or I'd have more trouble then even I could handle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: BUSTED!

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Two: BUSTED!**

**Michaelangelo:**

I had been out for awhile, figuring Rama would be in school and I needed some time out of the lair for bit, just for some personal time but also we were running low on a few groceries. I had hardly packed in the bags of food into the kitchen when Don appeared.

I could tell he wasn't amused, just that look of sheer irritation, in his stance and the feel of his emotions was more then enough to let me know Rama was into trouble.

"Ramiela skipped out of class. She didn't appear for her math class after lunch" Don reported tightly, with his arms crossed over his plastron.

I rolled my eyes, not even in school a month and all ready she was finding every excuse and reason to avoid going she could find. Not that she could avoid it all that much when she was home schooled. Personally I didn't know what her problem was she could read and print before she was five, she knew about math and fractions from cooking and baking with me. She had her ninja training to prepare her for life in school, and the thing was she only started going to school full time this year, because last year she did half days.

I had a feeling Rama was missing her freedom to run, play and do what she wanted, now with a full day of school plus two ninja lessons a day she didn't have much time to do other things, and perhaps was doing her best to rebel and gain what freedom she could by using ninja stealth to earn a chance to escape the grind that was now her life.

"Sorry Don, I'll talk to her and I promise she'll be paying some attention and be prompt to class from now on." I vowed.

"I'll believe that when I see it. There are things I could be doing Mike" he grumped in a disgruntled way.

"Yes, Don I know why don't you go do some of them now" I urged feeling some work on his projects just might settle him down.

I watched him leave and continued to unpack and put away the rest of the goodies in the bags, as I silently considered where Rama, aka troublemaker, just might be now. I had a feeling she was using ninja stealth to leave her designated area in the sewers, and that she could be just about any where. I figured on waiting at home knowing she'd show up soon enough if only because she had a lesson with Leo, and she never missed a ninja lesson.

When it came to ninja stealth we could not punish her too much, for we did want to encourage her in using it, just as we wanted her to learn her way around and about the virtual maze that was our home. It was where and how she used her training that got her into trouble, in this instance it was more the cutting of class that was to be focused on then the fact she had slipped out of the lair without letting any one know she was going.

That child of mine had learned far too much ninjitsu, simply from observing us, and she often demonstrated these skills in her own way, usually to surprise us in some fashion.

I sighed as I mentally figured that I would have to do something to encourage Rama to respect Don and his lessons just a little more as well, so that maybe she wouldn't give him such a hard time.

I glanced at the kitchen clock and then moved to take up position behind the front door so when she opened it, and came in she would not notice me. I then used all my ninja training to slow my breathing and keep everything else hidden from Rama when she came in. I knew for a fact that she would not realize I was there until it was too late.

A few minutes later the hidden door to our lair swung gently inward and Rama slowly slipped into the room. I could almost feel her looking around seeing insuring nobody was there to catch her sneaking in like a thief. There was a moment of sheer elation, and then I dropped my hand on to her shoulder startling her into whirling around with eyes wide, and chest heaving.

"Well look who decided to come home and just where were you for the afternoon?" I demanded of her.

"I was out walking daddy" She answered innocently, but I could tell she was mad.

She didn't like it when some one snuck up on her. I found it rather amusing to do so, especially at times like these.

"You were supposed to be in school though and you didn't bother letting any one know you went out walking did you?" I asked, even though I all ready knew the answer.

Rama scowled fidgeting "I don't need school daddy. It's borin'" she insisted, pouting a little.

"Everyone needs to know math and science" I informed her.

She shook her head, "Not me. I gonna be kunoichi!" She boasted. "Sides those thins can puts me to sleep."

I knew Don could get wordy, and sometimes he bored me with all his talk, so I understood how they could bother Rama, but that wasn't the point. "You think ninja really don't use those things Rama?"

Rama nodded.

"That is where you are wrong."

Rama shook her head in denial.

Okay, I was in a fairly good mood and I was willing to play, let her dig the hole a bit deeper "It doesn't hurt to know these things Rama."

"I don't needs it daddy. You and Unca Raph and Sensei don't use it." She declared very sure of herself.

"Oh you think so huh? Rama I don't expect you to take after your uncle Don and be a genius in all this but even knowing the basics can help you a great deal later on. Don's knowledge after all has made our lives a great deal better, and he knows a lot he can teach you if **you'd **only pay attention." I insisted, "Besides I use math when I cook."

"No you don't daddy. Your being silly" she refuted.

"Okay one cup can become what Rama?" I pushed.

"Half a cup and two quarter cups" she answered automatically.

"See you do know math" I gloated.

"Then why's I gotta learn more?" She demanded to know.

"Because math is used in many things Rama and you need a full understanding of it to get by on."

"Yeah right!" She snorted contemptuously, turning to walk away.

My eyes narrowed, I had enough of being nice, she was not going give me attitude and walk away on me! "Ramiela go sit your butt down on the couch **now!**" I barked pointing at the shabby piece of furniture.

Rama gulped as if she realized she'd gone too far but she scurried over to the sofa and plunked herself down, her arms crossed over her plastron and head hung with a sullen look on her face.

Not even seven yet and she had enough attitude to be thirteen. I was not looking forward to her teen years if this was an example of what I was going be in for. I stalked over to the couch. 'Just look at me and put those arms down at your side." I snapped, "Just who gives you the right to walk away from me when I am talking to you. I know you feel **we** are wasting your precious time, but actually it is the other way around young lady."

Her head jerked back, a startled look coming onto her face.

"Yeah I know what you are thinking. It is just another aspect of ninja training Ramiela, knowing how to read body language, and picking up on other people's thoughts" I informed her giving her a tight smile, "**You** are wasting your uncle Don's time when you skip out of his lessons. He has better things to do then teach you, and everything you are learning is working towards you being a kunoichi. Ninja take whatever training they can get, improving on their education because a **real** ninja knows the more he knows the better chance he has of completing a mission."

"But wheres I gonna use it" she mumbled.

"Pardon me?" I shot out.

She gulped realizing she had cut in, she shifted a little and then repeated her words uneasily.

"Well for one thing creating potions and powders, ninja use a great deal of those things. They have to know what they can mix and how to mix it. Not to mention learning how to mix explosives." I declared triumphantly.

Rama stared at me in wide eyed amazement as if she hadn't realized ninja got to do that sort of thing. Made me wonder what Leo was teaching her concerning ninja history. "Ninjas use potions and powders, like Harry Potter does daddy?" she gasped.

Rama liked Harry Potter, she had the books and the movies, and thought it so exciting that Harry got to learn how to cast spells and do magic.

"Yes Rama, and you know those lovely fireworks we see every fourth of July, well your uncle Don makes all of them by hand. Course he couldn't do any of that without math and science." I confirmed.

"Why didn't anyone tells me that before?" She complained as if it was all our fault she'd been skipping out on her lessons.

I gave her a cold hard stare, "No one should have to tell you these things Rama" I informed her sharply, "You should give Don the same respect you give to Leo, in other words show up for class, and be willing to learn while you are there" I glared at her, "Now I expect you to apologize to Don and tell him you want to make up the lesson at **his** convenience because you will make up your missing lesson" I insisted, " I will also be taking away your TV, and video games for a few days so you might appreciate what science know how has given you. I also want you to write out fifty lines of I will be in class at all times."

"Sometimes I hate knowin' how to write" she grumbled.

I ignored her complaint "If you ever skip again you will be grounded for two weeks. Now you best get going or you will be late for ninja lessons."

Rama stood up and bowed to me showing that she hadn't, quite, forgotten all of her manners.

"I'm sorry daddy. Forgive me?"

"Hai" I replied, "not that it gets you out of trouble and it is far more important for Don to forgive you. Now get before your sensei gets mad at you too."

She grinned a little before darting off towards the dojo.

At least she took her ninja lessons seriously, in fact she enjoyed them even more now that Leo was instructing her in weapons and their uses. She even had her own sai now a gift from Raph that he got her for Christmas over a year ago, though she had been instructed to never take her sais out of the lair. Of course, Raph was the one who taught her how to use the sai whenever she was free an he was willing to teach her. Luckily, for Rama she had her favourite uncle wrapped around her finger, and he was very willing to oblige her.

Raph of course loved to tease me that my daughter took after him. But the whole family knew that Rama was and had, been fascinated by the sais for a long time, since she was a toddler Raph's weapon had a magnetic appeal to her, similar to a moth near the light. If she had picked any other weapon it would have shocked the entire family.

I figured that took care of that for he moment, and was debating about letting Don know of my verdict; But figured he'd probably prefer being left alone and that I could tell him later. I then saw Karena exiting the play ground packing her daughter and pulling her son along by the hand, he was struggling to break free.

"Wan pay. Wan pay" he yelled as he continued to resist.

He looked very much like a miniature Leo, in fact you could see very little of Karena in her son, other then the fact that he had five fingers and toes. He also was far more temperamental then Leo but some of that could be he was entering the terrible two stage.

My, niece, was the youngest of the twins and was smaller, it was hoped she'd get a growth spurt for she was only about half the size of her brother. Now she was a sweet thing.

Rama had been cute at that age, but Leo's daughter was adorable, the kind of girl you knew would be breaking hearts when she was older and Leo would be having to beat the boys off with his swords. She had blond curly hair, and Leo's blue eyes but they looked quite large on her and she had eyelashes too. She had a human nose and mouth set in her turtle face, and very light green skin, paler in shade then Rama. She had three fingers and five toes on her feet and was the most agreeable thing, allowing her brother to do most the fussing.

I shook my head and went to scoop up my nephew to spare Karena's arm "Just stop that Aiden, your mother doesn't need monkey arms" I scolded him gently. I tossed him in the air catching him.

Aiden laughed and chirped "Uncle Mi agin."

I tickled him instead.

"Thanks Mike, I always seem to need a hand with him in one way or another" Karena gave me a grateful smile, as she wrapped her free arm around Kaliann.

"Yeah. How'd Leo's kid end up with such a temper? I mean sure he's no match for Raph but he does have a fire in him. Don't you Ryu?" I stated.

Karena glanced at me "He must have gotten it from me Mike. I had to know he was my son somehow."

"And carrying him for almost nine months and giving birth wasn't enough for you?" I inquired.

"Well there was that yes." She admitted, "But maybe what Aiden inherited from me is more on the inside then out" She explained.

"You did give him too many fingers" I grinned at her, as I swung Aiden onto my shoulders, then reached out to caress Kaliann's cheek.

Karena returned my smile recognizing that remark.

Rama at one time had felt that she had, too many fingers because she had more then we did.

"You know Karena I really think we ought to use Kali's middle name Aiko, for a little loved one she is." I declared.

"It is at least better then the nick name Raph pegged on her which Leo hates with a passion" she said as she shifted Kaliann's weight.

I laughed as we entered the kitchen. Kaliann's nick name was Inari meaning shrimp, and Raph said it very lovingly, while Aiden's nick name Ryu meant dragon. Karena had wanted to give the children Japanese names as part of their heritage and had decided on their middle names for it. Since they were twins Karena had opted for tow names that were very similar. Kali's of course was Aiko for little loved one. Aiden's was Akio meaning Bright boy.

How bright he was remained to be seen, but so far he seemed to lead the way being the first to walk, talk, crawl and all those other important things but sometimes I had a feeling that Kali was waiting or him to do it before she showed off.

We got the twins into their chairs and Karena turned to rummage in the fridge pulling out two apples "Want to get this one ready?" She asked handing it to me.

I took a knife from my belt and began to peel the strip in one long strand with expert ease, while Karena went to the cupboard that held spices and other baking needs removing a handful of raisins from a bag she divided it, as evenly as possible, between her two children, before starting to peel and cut the other apple.

"So is Rama home yet?" She asked curiously.

"Of course she is have you ever known her to miss a lesson with Leo?" I countered while arching an eye ridge and cutting the peeled apple into small slices, "I let her off fairly easy this time. Most of what she got was because she **_just_** had to sass me off." I winked at her, "I merely informed her that the basis of math and science leads to making potions and poisons." I set the apple slices in front of the twins then headed to the fridge to get my own apple.

"Oh you are tricky Mike" Karena complimented.

"After all this time you are just starting to figure **that** out Karena?" I asked, surprised it had taken her that long, "I mean you should have learned that when I started teaching you Japanese."

She raised an eyebrow "At first I thought you were helping me get Leo. It was Leo who later informed me, that you had a whole other motive all along."

I shrugged and smiled "Who me?" I laid a hand on my plastron and put on my most innocent expression "You wound me deeply Karena" I winked at her chuckling a little "I usually leave tactical warfare to Leo or Don" I admitted, "But I can play them once in a while. Besides I was willing to do it for Rama" I looked at my sister in law, "I might have even asked you myself if it wasn't for the fact that you had your heart set on Leo. Course you might have given up on him in time." I shrugged.

Karena shook her head "Mike san kame gyogi no warui" she commented. ( Your a naughty turtle)

"Arigato gozaimasu Karena san" I replied cheerfully taking her words as a compliment. ( Thank you.)

She only laughed at me as I turned and left the kitchen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts of Rama

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Three: Thoughts of Rama.**

**Jessie:**

I had found a friend, or at least I hope I had. I couldn't remember the last time I ha a friend, sure in school when I first started going, there were a few kids who would be my friend, but they never lasted long, they didn't want to be around a freak, a dummy, like myself.

But Rama she was different I could all ready tell that, so I hoped that she'd stick around and be my friend. I mean Rama chased off the bullies that had been picking on me, and unlike most of the teachers at school, Rama didn't try to finish what I was saying, as if she couldn't wait for me to get the words out because she had better things to do. Course when my teachers tried to hurry me it only made my stuttering all the worse, because I was trying to get the words out as fast as possible.

Rama said I wasn't a freak, I was just special like her.

She must come from the strangest family though, I mean a human, a rat and a bunch of turtles who lived somewhere in the sewers under us.

She had promised me that she would come back tomorrow, and I hoped she wasn't just saying that. I had people do that to me before tell me stuff only for them to not show up or tell me they had changed their minds. Don't know why people would tell me things like that, it only made me feel good until I knew they had lied to me. So I really hoped Rama wasn't lying to me, that she would see me again. I wanted to learn what a ninja was.

She had said ninja weren't sposta be seen so maybe they were like some kind of ghosts, or superheroes like spiderman or batman or someone along that line.

I hurried home. I didn't want anyone else catching up to me and trying to hurt me. Besides I wanted to get home and say goodbye to mom before she went to work leaving me with my sitter Stacy.

I ran into our building up the old stairs listening to them creak and groan almost with every step, sometimes I made a game of seeing how much noise I could make just by going up or down the stairs, but today I was in too much of a rush to play that game today. Mom said our apartment might not be the greatest but it did for the two of us, and she was right. I came in shutting the door behind me and hanging up my jacket in the hall closet.

Mom came around the corner and I turned as I heard her heave a sigh, 'tsking' softly, I turned to face her, and her lips grew thin as she shook her head "Oh Jessie someone beat you up again" she said.

I shrugged staring down at my shoes then nodded silently "Y...ye...yeah mom" I agreed simply. I tried my best to think of my words, flowing out of me like a big river just the way my speech doctor told me to. Only my words never flowed. I don't think they ever would, I might get one or two words all right but after that it would all just fall apart.

Mom touched my cheek and I flinched cause it hurt "They hurt you much Jessie?"

"N...not mmmmm...much" I told her.

She tousled my hair, which I didn't like but somehow just couldn't tell mom that, she seemed to like doing it. "I suppose that's good" her eyes traveled over me checking the bruises and scrapes, "I just wish people would learn to be a little more tolerant of one another."

Mom often said that when I got beat up. "I wwww...w.was hel...helped" I informed her to let her know that some body in this big city cared at least.

Mom blinked in surprise "Someone helped you Jess?" She repeated.

I nodded eagerly "A gi..g...gurrrr...girl he...helped me."

Mom smiled at my words "A girl, how did she help you?" Mom wondered.

"She ch...cha...chased the oth...others away." I informed mom. It was so hard getting the words out.

Mom smiled even more "Must be a tough girl you have there Jessie. Did you at least find out her name?"

"I...Itssss Rammmm-Rama." I stated.

"Rama" mom echoed as her face scrunched up a little, "That is different."

I took a deep breath, knowing that I would need it, "Ss...she sa..ssa...said I could k...ka...call her th...th..that. Its sho...shorter and ssss...sh..she said it mi...mi...might b...b...be easier for mmmmmm...me to ssss...say" I explained.

She seems very understanding of you then Jessie." Mom agreed, "Why don't you get cleaned up then you can come tell me a little more about Rama before I leave."

Mom liked me to talk, I was supposed to talk lots, but it was hard work, and I didn't have much worth talking about so I didn't talk as much as I ought to. Sides I knew that if I talked that I would be laughed at or beaten up, course I knew mom and Stacy didn't do those things when I talked to them. I also had to talk to my speech doctor and I felt that was a lot of talking as it was.

I watched mom head towards the kitchen and I went the other way down a different hall towards the bedrooms and the one bathroom. I washed my face and hands then decided that was good enough before I headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

I heard mom talking to Stacy, she lived up a few floors and she always cared for me when mom was at her witnessing job. She didn't bother sitting for me in the morning when mom went off to the hotel to clean rooms, because I had to get off to school not long after mom left, so mom felt that Stacy wasn't needed in the mornings. However her witnessing job kept her busy too many hours and she didn't like me being alone at night.

Stacy called mom by her real name, which was Melody and they'd been friends for a very long time. Mom had brown hair which she usually wore ina ponytail, and she had pretty green eyes, her hands were rough feeling from all the work she did. But she was the best mom ever.

Stacy had red hair and freckles, she wore different contacts so her eye colour never stayed the same, once she took her contacts out to show me, but I forget what colour her eyes were, today she had blue eyes. "Hey Jessie, nice shiner on your cheek. How are you doing? Your mom was just telling me about your girlfriend," She teased.

I said hi to Stacy as I went passed the small round table to the fridge taking out a jug of juice and reaching for a glass from a cupboard to my left.

"Jessie what did you learn about Rama does she live close by?" Mom asked.

"She. law..lid...lives in the se...sew..sewer" I told her as I put the juice jug away and fetched a couple of cookies from the canister on the counter.

Mom wrinkled her nose "The sewer, why not an apartment or..."

"S..she ha...has to hide mommmmm. N...nnn...no one ssss...spose t...tt...tt..to see h...her." I replied.

"Oh, okay" Mom said nodding her head, "does she have a family?"

I nodded "S...sh l...lives wi...wi...with h...h...her fa..fam...family." I paused. I really didn't like talking so much, my words sounded stupid even to me. "She's go...got a b...b...big f...fam...family th...that ssss...she lives w...w...with" I told them how she lived with her uncle and granddad and how Rama was a turtle and her grand dad was a rat. I wasn't quite sure how that worked maybe Rama's dad and uncles had been adopted. As I talked I noticed mom and Stacy give these looks to one another.

"That sounds awful nice Jessie" Stacy said.

Mom agreed " I best get going though or I'll be late for work" she stated.

After I said goodbye I headed to my bedroom but I heard mom say "He's a little old for imaginery friends."

"Well it is creative at least what other kid has a talking turtle for a friend?" Stacy told her.

I knew Rama wasn't maginary. I don't think anyone could dream up someone like her. Sides that Rama had managed to chase off the bullies all by herself. Could someone who was only maginary do that? I didn't think so!

XXXX

It seemed to take forever from that night to the time I was suppose to go see Rama again. I never knew time could drag on so much. I went early and waited for such a long time. I was almost sure she wasn't going to show up.

Maybe she hadn't meant it, maybe she couldn't make it, or maybe she just said it to be nice, she really didn't want to be my friend at all. I sighed figuring for sure Rama wouldn't show up I turned to leave, angry at myself for being fooled again I was more than ready to go home and stay there, when I heard something funny from behind me. I turned back and saw Rama moving the lid from the sewer cover off and to one side.

"Hey Jessie," She smiled as her head popped up, "I can't stay very long today I have a ninja lesson I got to do in a while. Sensei Leonardo doesn't like it when I'm late."

"I th...tho...thou..tought y...y...you weren;t g...gggg...gonn..gonns k...k...k...come." I spat out.

"I told you i would Jessie. I keep my promises. It's an honour thing and Ninja know bout honour it's a big thin' to us ninja. Sides keepin' promises shows people your..." her brow furrowed, "Hmmm what's that word again? It means people can count on ya?" She sighed and shook her head snapping her fingers "Darn I can't think of it" she shrugged. Then moved to stand under a fire escape against the wall of a building, pulling back her hood to show her face.

It weren't a human face, even if she did have dark hair, she had a large mouth, and her nose wasn't like ours, where her nose ought to be was a big roundish shape nope there was very little human in that face, but it didn't bother me. If Rama could be tolerant of my speech I could be tolerant of her differences too.

"Just got to be careful no one sees this" she pointed to her face her grey green eyes seemed to smile, "my dad would chuck me out of my shell if he knew I were here."

The way she said that made me think of some kind of joke "Ch..ch..chuck?" I asked not really knowing what she meant.

"My dad's weapons Jessie the nunchuks or nunchuku there um...like two short sticks with a length of chain between them" Rama informed me, "When I get in big trouble dad says he'll chuck me out of my shell. Course he hasn't done it yet cause he is only joking. When he punishes me though it is usually stuff like goin' to bed early, or doing extra chores or stuff like that."

"Y...Yo..You in b...b...big t...t...ttttt...tr...trouble Rama?" I wondered.

She laughed, "almost always. It's epected of me coz I'm my dad's kid." She flashed a large grin, like being in trouble wasn't such a bad thing, "I really would be in all kinds of trouble though if I were caught up here so I best not get caught" She said, "Sides it's awful nice havin' a friend Jessie."

I felt the same way about her "I to...told mmmmy mmm...mmmo...mom about y..yyyy..you she th...thi...thinks your m...maginary" I informed her.

"Let her think that Jessie! It is better. People aren't sposta know about us cause they might try to hurt us as we are so different from them." Rama frowned chewing on her bottom part of her mouth, weren't really a lip. " I don't understand it Jessie I mean why would anyone want to hurt another person or being just cause they are different. It don't make any sense but my daddy says it's so." She sighed, "whats really funny is we do have human friends, they ain't sposta tell other humans bout us though." She smiled "Still if your mom thinks that then we don't need to worry bout her none. Not that I think your mom would hurt us Jessie. We just have to be so careful."

"M...My mmmm...mom sa..says we ou...ought tttt...to b...b...bbbb...be to...tolerant of others" I told her. I knew tolerant meant you accepted others for the way they were, and sometimes that meant accepting them for things they couldn't help.

"Yep that's true Jessie. It sounds like you got a pretty smart mom" Rama nodded, "Anyway I gotta learn to be ninja so people don't know bout me." She stated.

"Wh..what's nnnnn...nin...ninja?" I asked curiously.

"Special fighter Jessie." Rama answered, "they get to hide in shadows and mix up potions and use way cool weapons."

"You u...uuuu...us...use we..weapons?" I didn't know if I could believe that.

"I use lots of em Jessie use knives, throwing daggers, shuriken which are throwing stars, the staff and I'm learnin the swords by using bokken which is a wooden sword and also learnin' the sai too." She replied eagerly, "Sensei says it is good to know and use lots of weapons and how to defend yourself against different types of weapons. He also says it's okay to have a favourite weapon but you gots to learn the other ones too."

"S...sen...sensay, si...sighs?" I repeated.

"Ninja come from Japan Jessie. That is where grandad splinter came from and he is a Master of ninjitsu. He trained my dad and uncles" Rama explained kindly, "My uncle Leonardo is my sensei, which means teacher. The sai are a metal blade that goes into three points the longest point is the middle one and then the blade is in a handle or grip." She smiled a little, "Being ninja we also speak Japanese too, as way of honouring that part of our heritage." Her face wrinkled as she said the last word as if she weren't sure if that were the right word or not.

She looked at me "Ureshie tomodachi ureshie tomodachi ga dekiru."

I blinked "Wh..what did you sss...say?" I gaped. I was sure she had said something.

"I'm glad your my friend. I'm glad I made friends with you." Rama ducked her head and I thought I saw her blush a little but I wasn't sure.

"R..R...Rammmmma I'm gggg...gl..glad yo..you.. your mmm..my friend t...ttt.to" I told her and I meant it.

"See you tomorrow Jessie and I promise I won't be late. I had to do some more math work today" she groaned a little, as she headed for the sewer.

I watched her head down the sewer ladder and I helped her replace the lid on the manhole.

I could tell all ready that Rama was going be a fun friend to have, she knew all sorts of things. I felt pretty happy and excited to know I had such a special friend as her. I felt even better knowing she was going stay my friend.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Family Life

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Four: Family Life**

**LEONARDO:**

Although my days schedule was never set in stone, how could it be when I never knew what might come up in the course of a night's patrol or, well to put it simply I could not say what each day would bring. I still managed to set my hours in such a way that seemed to work for me.

Since I was awake long before the others, I spent a few moments enjoying the peace in the dojo by doing a few light exercises, and katas followed by meditation to relax and prepare me for the days events. By then it would be time to prepare Master Splinter's morning tea, and after making it I would go and spend some time discussing certain things with him, sometimes I sought advice but mostly we just talked about many things, often asking one another deep questions.

Then after that I and my brothers had a two hour work out before breakfast. Once breakfast was done I'd spent a bit of time with Karena and the twins, before I went off to teach Ramiela the first lesson of the morning, at least for me, by then she usually had a few classes with Don. I then headed to a small room, that I used sort of for a den for planning out patrols and the like. I would review the reports from the patrols the night before, make any necessary changes and adjustments based upon activity and other dangers that might make themselves known. Also taking into account any one who might have become side lined due to a recent injury.

This was often a frustrating task, especially if I did have one warrior injured, it meant more work for the rest of us and quite a bit of rearranging so by the time I was done I usually needed some meditation time if only to get my thoughts back into a peaceful frame. This was followed by Splinter's afternoon tea, and Ramiela's afternoon lesson, then my brothers and I would practice again before dinner.

Lunch I usually grabbed on the run, sometimes eating it with Splinter, other times with Karena any where between noon and two.

Karena understood and accepted my being busy and what it took to prepare for battle, but she drew the line and insisted, quite firmly mind you, that from dinner until bed time was HER and the twins time, and I was not fool enough to disagree with her. After all I ought to spend time with my family. So I would do so, at least until it was time to patrol, or to be ready if the others needed aid on their patrol. Karena of course, could be very persuasive in her own way, she often showed me that work wasn't everything and family time was essential and she decided that I could take one weekend off every four months for a family trip to the farm.

Raph teased me that my wife kept me on a very short leash, that gave me the illusion of freedom.

I loved Karena and was more then willing to give in on these small demands, after all she sacrificed enough for me, so I did not regret one bit my decision to be with her, and I could only hope she would never regret her choice to be with me.

I had finished my duties and decided it was now time to be with the family before dinner, so after my shower I headed out to the living room.

Ramiela was sitting on the floor gently scolding Aiden who was trying to smack her "No hittin' cept in dojo Aiden" Ramiela informed him grabbing his wrist gently.

Aiden struggled because it wasn't what he wanted. If Aiden wasn't interested it was almost impossible to convince him otherwise. He whined and said "Rama NO!" He had a very strong stubborn streak my son.

Ramiela released his wrist and he went to strike her again in retaliation for stopping him the first time. "Aiden that is enough" I spoke softly but firmly, "You can go stand in the corner." I warned him.

Aiden turned and looked up at me "Daddy?"

"No hitting Aiden" I reminded him giving him a stern look.

Aiden pouted "Tory Rama" he muttered, as he looked down at his feet.

Ramiela smiled "S'okay Aiden, want to colour with me and Kali?"

"Yes!" Aiden cheered clapping his hands.

I rolled my eyes recalling the mess Aiden, had made last time he had crayons "Just try to insure he colours on the paper Ramiela. The last mess took forever to clean."

"Okay Sensei, I'll watch him. I promise" she vowed as she got up to get the books and crayons from her room.

I watched her leave, at first she had been extremely jealous of the twins, acting out and up, hating the attention the twins got from Karena that she, suddenly missed out on. Ramiela figured that Karena still ought to be able to teach, show and do things with her. " I hates the twins wished they **never **born" she ranted and raged more then once and had even tried to convince us to return them. It had taken a lot of time, patience, love, and discipline to finally convince Ramiela that the twins were here to stay, she best get used to it, and most importantly she was still loved.

Ramiela slowly came to accept them, and helped Karena with them when she wasn't in lessons or off exploring the sewer. Raph of course during this turbulent time of adjustment had assured her that he could never love my kids the way he loved her. That she was the first and the best and no one could ever take that from her. Then when they were about seven months old Ramiela had fallen in love with them, and they with her. Much as she cared for her younger cousins she would not allow them to get away with breaking any of their rules.

I sat down in a chair and Kaliann toddled over on her chubby legs, clinging to what ever she could find for support as she determinedly moved in my direction. "Up. Up pease" she pleaded raising her arms up.

I smiled tenderly, down at her "Since you remembered your manners I guess I have to" I told her as I bent and scooped her up, tossing her into the air and catching her, then raising her above my head, before pulling her down to cuddle her close in my arms, kissing and tickling her a little and listening to her delighted laughter bubble out.

Kali spied Rama then and squirmed suddenly to go to her cousin "Don,don."

"All right hold on." I grinned grabbing a firm hold on her, I might be ninja but I had learned children could be very slippery, especially when they wiggled a great deal, "I'll put you down." I set her on her feet by my chair and she made her way to the coffee table where Rama sat with the treasures.

I glanced over to see Raph giving the kids a look out of the corner of his eye, while acting disinterested and absorbed in the show he was watching. I heard Karena's soft foot falls behind my chair, sensed her drawing closer. I waited patiently until I could feel her weight pressed against the back of her chair and felt her lean over, I reached up and grabbed her firmly pulling her up and over, then shifting her weight so she ended up on my lap. Before she could voice a protest I locked my lips to hers in a passionate greeting.

Raph snorted, then sneered "You have a room for that you know" he informed us, "And there are kids present."

"You happen to be the biggest one" I returned in a teasing fashion, as Karena and I broke off our kiss.

Before he could retort Mike announced from behind us that dinner was ready.

While the wins were fully capable of feeding themselves Aiden had a tendency to throw his dish on the floor whenever he was done eating, so I had taken sitting beside Aiden, during meals to spoil his fun. Every meal my ninja speed and reflexes were put to the test by Aiden's skill at slipping his dish past me, he grew increasingly frustrated and upset when he was kept from achieving his goal, of making a giant mess for some one else to clean up after him.

I worried that his strong desire to have his way would cause us trouble in the future, if that nature persisted and was not the typical two year old desire to be independent. If it was a personality trait, I knew that I'd have my work cut out for me trying, to help Aiden find some balance.

I kept part of my attention on Aiden, and part of it on the conversation around the table, while enjoying the salad, spaghetti, meat balls and garlic bread Mike had prepared for the night.

After a while Aiden, who was by now more playing with his spaghetti, made his move nudging the bowl carefully to the edge of the table while watching me with an intent look in his eyes. He knew I didn't want him doing this, and if I even guessed what he was up to I would put a stop to the game instantly, so he tried various methods of sneaking past me.

I reached over and took the bowl, removing it from his reach "If you are done Aiden all you have to do is say so" I informed him.

He screamed his displeasure.

"Aiden!" I gave him a stern warning and a hard look. He quickly cut off his yells but scowled at me.

"Hungy, daddy. Hungy!" He pleaded reaching for his bowl.

I smiled and shook my head, did Aiden really believe that I was foolish enough to fall for **THAT!** I glanced towards Kaliann who was managing to smear spaghetti sauce all over her face, drop noodles everywhere and still, through luck, or sheer tenacity alone, get some into her mouth.

Aiden screamed "Want it!"

I glowered at him "Aiden!" I spoke calmly but kept my tone hard.

He ducked his head "Sowwy want it pease daddy." He replied.

"That is much better, your forgiven son." I replied smiling again and nodding my head, as I handed him the bowl of pasta. He took a few quick bites then prepared to do the whole heave-ho routine again this time by throwing the dish.

I pried the bowl from his death like grip "All right that is it. No more Aiden" I informed him.

Aiden sulked crossing his arms over his plastron. I wasn't supposed to spoil his fun and this was a game he intended to win, if he didn't he'd be grouchy and irritable for the rest of the evening. A small victory of sorts was necessary if Aiden was going stay agreeable, or as agreeable as my son ever seemed to get.

I got up and went to the cupboard retrieving two breadsticks, this was Aiden's victory, he could chomp on it, get it into mush and when he was ready toss it to the floor where it would make little mess. It was a reasonable compromise of sorts, and allowed him a chance to work off the frustration of being denied his victory to that point. I turned back to the table handing the twins the bread, Aiden grabbed his and instantly tossed it to the floor chortling madly then giving me an impish grin as if to say "Got ya dad!"

Ramiela cheered throwing her hands up in the air, "Yeah! Aiden scores and the fans go wild!"

I gave her a sour look "That is enough comments from the peanut gallery."

"What Sensei?" She asked spreading out her arms and giving me the innocent look she had inherited from her father.

"You know **what**" I replied, "Aiden doesn't need any encouragement to misbehave, he gets enough of that from Raph."

"I'm just tryin' to insure that your kids have somethin' you didn't have Leo?" Raph drawled.

"Which is...?" I inquired though had a feeling I'd regret it.

"A personality" Raph grinned.

"No fair Leo has a personality" Mike cut in.

"Thank you Mike." I nodded.

"If you consider a stick in the mud has personality" he beamed.

Ramiela raised a hand over her mouth but could not quite stifle her giggles. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't have trouble with her later, she respected me far too much for that, but I had no doubt Mike's joking comment would stay in her mind.

Mike looked at Rama and nodded, "You are to disregard that young lady. You have to remember we are brothers and so tend to give each other a bad time and it is allowed." He gave a shrewd glance Raph's way, "And we all know Raph's ability to influence children. He'd do well to have a few hell raising kids of his own."

Raph shook his head, "Not a chance of that happenin'." Raph insisted, "Not ever!" he grinned, "I'll just play uncle to everyone else's brood."

Splinter arched an eye brow "You may regret that decision Raphael, and there is still time for you to change your mind as well."

"Don't count on it Splinter, Donny and I are bachelors." Raph stated.

Don smiled and got up to place his dishes into the dishwasher, something he ha repaired and hooked up for us recently, Mike swore it was a god send and a necessity, especially when he did lots of baking or cooking. "Excuse me, I've got to go out."

"So early my son?" Splinter wondered.

Don turned "There is a part I need to check for topside to finish up a project I'm working on" Don explained.

I had a feeling that he wasn't telling the whole truth, and I knew for a fact Don wasn't spending as much time in his lab or at home as he used to, in fact there had been times I'd gone looking for him and he was nowhere to be found. I didn't bother paging him on his cell phone unless it was urgent, and I knew Don was capable of caring for himself topside, but I wondered what it was he was trying to hide. One day I might have to ask him, but for now I was willing to wait and see if he was willing to give it up on his own.

Karena looked my way, "I think we are going have to give a couple of people a bath Leo" she remarked intruding on my thoughts.

I stared at my daughter's orange stained face, with bits of red sauce splashed here and there and tiny remains of noodles caught in edges of shell. She smiled and clapped her hands " bath, bath" she chirped happily.

"You had to start her didn't you?" I grumbled to my wife.

"Want ath now" Aiden demanded.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," I said.

"We didn't have a choice before Leo, not with how messy they are." Karena laughed.

XXXX

After their bath I took Aiden into the dojo for a little rough house play, while many children might get wound up by such activity before bed, it actually seemed to help Aiden burn off energy wearing him down for a good night's sleep.

I crouched on the mat on my knees and let Aiden play at tackling me, or letting him hit or strike out with his hands or legs, and of course I managed to get in some tickling and tossing him around to his delighted squeals and the constant demand of "Gain daddy."

"Your going be a tough guy aren't you Aiden?" I asked as I reached out to block a kick.

Aiden yawned and slumped down onto the mats beside me, I fell back onto my carapace and he scrambled up onto my plastron, a sleepy look was starting to appear on his face. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes fighting sleep.

"I think it's time for bed tough guy" I murmured, as I wrapped my arms around to hug him. I liked this time of night, when Aiden got sort of cuddly. I got up off the mats and I whispered to him, "Tomorrow you can terrorize us all over again."

Karena entered the dojo "I was wondering when he'd be ready. Kaliann is all ready in bed and asleep."

"Kali doesn't need as much time to wind down or wear out as her brother does" I pointed out.

XXXX

I laid awake snuggled close to Karena, she was in a deep sleep after her long day. I had told Karena once that I didn't need as much sleep and it was true. I considered myself to have slept in if I got four hours sleep in a night.Sometimes when I was restless, I'd get up and do an extra patrol, after all it was natural to roam at night when you were raised, trained and breathed ninjitsu. But otherwise I'd snuggle close to her. Tonight was one of the nights I wanted to stay close holding my wife.

I thought I heard a noise from the twin's room and got up to investigate, slipping out of our bed without disturbing Karena. As I suspected Kaliann was awake and moving around the shared bedroom. I noticed that Aiden was still asleep, so I moved to pick up Kaliann and remove her from the bedroom so she wouldn't change that. Kaliann didn't seem to need much sleep, she was often awake at night time, and since I was usually up I would spend the time amusing her until she was ready to go back to bed.

I didn't mind her being a night owl, after all that would be a handy trait for her later on during training. I packed Kali into the living room and set her down to play with some of her toys that we kept in the living room in a box. She cooed with delight and began to play with a toy that aided in hand and eye coordination.

I sat back to watch a smile on my face.

Life was good. I enjoyed the pleasures of being a father, and I found now that Mike and I were getting closer then we'd been since we were children, perhaps because we had a shared bond of being father's.

Did I regret my choice to marry and have children?

Not one bit.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Rooftop Friends

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Five: Rooftop friends.**

**Ramiela:**

It was Sateday, which meant no school and that suited me just fine cause I didn't care much for school, not wit Uncle Donatello teachin' mind ya. I had ninja lessons though, three of them a morning lesson, afternoon and evenin one. I always had three ninja lessons on weekends, rest of the week I only gots two cause school keeps gettin in the way of my **real** studies. I was gonna meet Jessie later this mornin' so we could play on the rooftops.

Sometimes I wished, I wanted, to tell someone bout Jessie bein' my friend and how I met him. But I knew if I told I'd only git in trouble for bein' topside and not obeyin' the rules. I don't think even Uncle Raphael would want me breakin that rule cause he knew it were a rule not meant to be broken. Sometimes I felt bad bout breakin that rule. I knew I shouldn't be, even though we had human friends and Jessie needed a friend, I still had to 'espect my elders coz they sposta know thins that I don't know about. Least thats what they keep tellin' me. Yet how could I give up being friends with Jessie?

He had no one to play wit but me, and he were only a kid my age, he weren't gonna cause no trouble for us in anyway. No Jessie just wanted a friend and so did I. It was the most fun havin' a friend we'd talk, laugh' joke and play all kinds of games together.

He'd ask me bout ninja and I'd tell him course I wanted to know bout stuff topside like real schools, and what they learned and sports events and of course about movies. Jessie told me bout movies, he said his mom took him to them. At first I didn't know what he were talkin' bout cause my dad or Uncles would bring movies for me to see at home. Didn't know there was such a thin as goin to a movie.

"Guess I kinda look stupid not knowing bout goin to a movie huh Jess?" I muttered when he first talked bout it.

Jessie shook his head " Y...yo..you jjjjj...ju...just lead a ddddd...diffff...different life" he assured me putting an arm around my shoulder.

Jessie also told me bout his doctor that was sposta help him talk. He often wanted Jessie to say tongue twisters. I don't know why the doctor would want him sayin' those. Heck they trip my tongue up most the time, and Jessie's tongue didn't need help with **that!**

I knew Jessie tole his mom bout me but she thought I were maginary.

I swallowed the last bite of pancake and grabbed my glass of milk draining it in one gulp, then I cleared my dishes and found dad " Cans I go for a walk. I'll be home for lunch dad, promise" I pleaded eagerly.

Dad shook his head, "You spend a lot of time roaming the sewers Rama, you better not be going out of your boundaries." He furrowed his brow as he looked at me.

"No daddy. I stay in them" I said, it weren't a lie, cause where I met Jessie was in the boundaries of our home, it was just up above and not under the streets.

Dad smiled "Fine go."

I beamed and scrambled off fast as I could for he changed his mind. I went to my hiding spot and grabbed my jacket before heading to meet with Jessie. Jessie was all ready on the rooftop playing with a ball, kicking it around a little while he waited for me.

"Hi Jessie" I chirped.

He turned and grinned "W..wa..want to pppppp...pl...play Rama?"

"Sure one on one soccer Jessie, this will be my goal and yours can be down there" I pointed to two pipes that jutted out of the roof on the other end, "Let's see what ya got." I challenged him.

" I ppp...play ssss...soccc...soccer at ssss...shh...school. I'm ppppp...pr...pretty good." he told me.

"Yeah, but are you good enough to beat me?" I asked, " Coz I'm kunoichi and I know how to kick."

We played a long time. Jessie was good, he blocked most my kicks in fact he beat me by two points.

"Great going Jessie. You are one awesome soccer player, but I still want a rematch."

He laughed "A...aaa...any tttt...time Ram...mmmma"

I smiled, "Can't start another game now or I'll be late going home" I said as I took off my jacket. I was feeling so hot and sticky in that coat, it felt good to feel the cool air and sun on my skin.

Jessie looked at me in surprise his eyes all big and his bottom jaw just hangin.

I shook my head "It okay Jessie no one will sees us up here. Sides I don't wear clothes ecept when I am up here wit you" I explained, "and I'll put it on again for I go. I just wanted to cool off coz I so hot in it. Don't know how you stands wearin clothes Jessie."

"It ju...just I ne...ne..nevah seen y...ya...your sh...shell before" Jessie said.

I rapped a fist on the hard shell, "This here is my plastron, and my back shell is called a care...car-a-pace. I cant's fits fully into my shell coz I grown too big to tuck into it but it still keeps me safe." I jumped up on the edge along the roof starting to walk along it.

"RrrrrRama ggg...g...ggg...get dddddddd...do..down" Jessie screamed.

I looked at him, gosh he seemed awful worried. I shrugged "Why Jessie? I ain't gonna fall if that's what your afraid of. My dad and uncles bring me up to the rooftops sometimes at night. Sensei makes me chase him along the edge at a run."

"B...Bbbb...but yo...you...your sc...sccccc...scaring mmmmmme" Jessie insisted.

I knew he was scared, I just didn't know why. I mean there was nuthin to be scared of. I did this all the time. Still I could tell he was unhappy, he looked frightened enough that me might burst start to cry, and I didn't want Jessie to cry, so I jumped back on the roof top and went over to him.

"Sorry Jessie I didn't mean to scare ya honest. I wouldn;t fall you know cause I gots good balance even Sensei say so." I patted him on the shoulder, "But if it scares ya like that I won't do it again with ya okay? I'll save it for my ninja games at night."

Jessie gave me a weak smile " Th...than...thanks Rrrr...Rama."

"No prob Jessie" I went over and picked up my jacket pulling it back on "After I'm done my afternoon lesson I could come play with ya some more" I offered.

"I'd like th...th...that bbbb...bu..buttt mmmmy mom a...and I are go...goin out. Can't pl...pl...play to...to..tomorrow either mom a...aan..and I are sp...spending the day to...to..to..togggg...together" Jessie said as he let out a large breath as he finished.

"That's okay Jessie you ought to spend time with you mom" I agreed, "Specially as she works so much. My dad don't work other then his ninja stuff and cookin' for the family."

"Yo..Your Aunt sh...sh...should co...coook. Coo...cookings for wo...women" Jessie said.

"Who says Jessie? In my family Aunt Karena's far too busy with the twins and teachin me some school. She helps cook some but it's dad who does most of it" I admitted. "Dad is the best cook in the family. When I come Monday to see ya I'll bring you some of dad's cookies," I vowed. "I better git Jessie gots to get home, have fun!" I called out as I headed for the fire escape.

Monday seemed so far away but at least I could find out what fun they had.

**The Photographer:**

I couldn't believe my luck. I clutched my camera close, as it softly whirred the reel of film it was presently rewinding. Hopefully, the last six shots could be a gold mine and worth a lot, to the right person.

I was an amateur photographer taking a few courses and trying to hold down two grunt jobs, while living in a rundown apartment, which shouldn't even exist. As it was I could barely pay the bills and finance my little hobby.

Yet, I knew, without a doubt that if one of these pictures held a good enough shot it could be my ticket out of here and to the big times. I could become famous all because of what I had seen outside of my window.

Oh, yeah! Hot damn, but lady luck was smiling on me.

It had been mere chance alone that I had looked out of my kitchen window to see the creature standing on the edge of a rooftop with a good twenty feet drop below it and no more then about ten feet away from where I was. At first I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so I grabbed my binoculars to take a closer look. I mean how could such a thing be real? A kid in a costume, maybe. However a quick look through them and I was trading off for my trusty camera.

I zoomed in wanting the best close ups of this odd looking turtle child. I snapped two or three of her as it stood on the edge of the roof, walking as if on a bizarre tightrope, then I took a few more when she was standing on the rooftop talking to a young boy. I didn't give a damn who the boy was, he was of no interest to me. It was that turtle child who intrigued me, that oddity that could be my proverbial pot of gold, and I could see it all shining perfectly before me.

I knew someone, somewhere, would pay for knowledge of such a being in our midst.

I figured for the moment I'd keep quiet learn what I could, perhaps see if this critter kept some sort of schedule. I might have to give up one or both of my jobs to be sure, but it would be worth it, because knowledge is power and of course people are willing to buy knowledge. Sure, it meant gambling but it seemed like a pretty safe gamble with one mother lode of a jackpot at the end of it. I mean we are all gamblers, all hoping to win the big lottery or get in on that one wise investment, and here was mine-- right outside my window. Couldn't get much better then that.

I took the film from the camera and bounced it in my hand, glad that I had converted a spare room into a bit of a dark room, I developed my own film, saved on money. One day, perhaps soon, I could get me one of those digital jobs, until then I was stuck with what I had. I set my camera down on the table and reached for the bottle of scotch that was sitting there, I raised the bottle to my lips and took a deep long gulp sitting it back on the table. I then raised my cigarette and took a last drag of that.

Yes, there was no doubt that fortune , fame and good luck were finally knocking on Patrick Callahan's door, and I wasn't about to let it slam shut in my face.

Once I got the pictures, learned all I could about that turtle critter I could find the right buyer and negotiate for a final price.

No matter what happened from here on end, it would be worth my time, patience and effort, most of all I was going wind up on top.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Ninjas

**A Bond of Friendship.**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Six: Ninjas.**

**Karena:**

I woke early, lying in silence beside Leo, a secretive smile crossed my face as I realized that for once he was still sleeping. Course if I knew my husband he would be waking fairly soon. I felt the sudden urge to take advantage of the situation by heading out to the kitchen and grabbing a large cup of coffee, to enjoy, while it was still hot and steaming.

That thought, was enough to lure me from my bed, but I did my best to move carefully so as not to disturb Leo, I knew from experience that it took little noise or movement for him to wake up. As far as I was concerned Leo didn't get enough sleep, and so I hated to disturb him when ever I did catch him asleep. He more then earned his rest, a few times over on some nights.

I pulled back the covers and reached for my robe that lay along the foot of the bed, I pulled it on and was about to stand up; when suddenly I was grabbed around the waist by two strong arms and I was pulled back onto the bed spread.

"Where do you think your going?" Leo whispered, in a smug way.

I slapped at his hand but he grabbed my wrist in his hand, holding it in a firm but in a gentle grip, he arched an eye ridge at me as he loomed over me, his blue eyes sparkling with merriment.

I huffed a little in exasperation. "I should have known you weren't sleeping and were only waiting to pull a sneak attack on me, you practically gave me a heart attack" I mock scolded him, "You and your damn ninja sneak attacks will be the death of me" I declared.

He chuckled wryly, seeming far too pleased with himself to be contrite, instead he bent down and kissed me.

For a moment I toyed with the idea of rebuking him, but I knew I didn't have the heart instead I gave into his ministrations, returning his affections with ease and passion of my own, at least until he finally let me up for air.

"Didn't you get enough last night, before you finally let me get some sleep that is?" I teased him.

"Nope" He replied, "Besides I didn't hear you complaining at the time" He retorted.

I shook my head, I would never learn that it was almost impossible to trade digs with your mate and win, when your mate just happened to be an expert at warfare and strategy. "Okay I surrender, you win" I relented, "But I refuse to negotiate until I get a cup of hot coffee and no interruptions while I drink it." I insisted

Leo smiled and laid down beside me pulling me close, "I rather care for this first" he murmured softly near my ear, "Then I promise you won't be interrupted."

I pushed him away, "Except by the twins Leo and I can't recall the last time I managed to drink a full hot cup of coffee" I pointed out.

"I'll look after the twins while you have your morning cup" Leo vowed, "After all I wouldn't want to condemn my children to dealing with you without your caffeine fix. After all, that would be cruel and unusual punishment."

"Got that right" I agreed.

"I meant for **our **children dear" Leo corrected, as he finally sat up and permitted me to do the same. He began to massage my shoulder and neck with deft hands.

I turned to hit him for that remark.

"Easy to see where Aiden gets it from" Leo commented dryly as he pulled me into his arms.

I relaxed with my head on his shoulders. I loved it when Leo was like this. Not busy playing chunin, or ninja warrior, or any of the other roles he had to play for his family. I accepted that part of him. But it was the gentle caring, playful side that was so rarely seen that I enjoyed. I loved the part of him that he mostly just gave to the children and myself. Not even his brothers really knew it, though they had seen glimpses of it from time to time.

Leo rubbed his cheek against the top of my head and murmured, " I love you Karena." As if he was responding to my unvoiced thoughts, and it was possible I wouldn't put it past him.

"You better, especially as I have to put up with your kids all day long while you are at work" I teased him.

"We could switch" he offered quickly, "I'll care for the kids all day."

"Nice idea. Except I have no idea about how to be chunin" I reminded him.

"We can fix that" he responded eagerly, as if to say he was ready to go for it right now.

"I'll pass thanks ,and leave that in the hands of someone more used to the job" I sighed. For a moment I looked at him gauging his present mood and decided to bring up something that had been bothering me for a bit, especially as Leo seemed to be in a very charitable mood. "I'm wondering about Rama though" I confessed.

"Ramiela? Why her Karena?" Leo echoed his brow furrowing, "You have your own children now to worry, wonder, fuss over and love. Let Mike deal with his daughter."

"Leo for the last week or more now she seems to be gone for such extended periods of time on her walks and..." I began voicing my concern.

"She is exploring Karena, it is perfectly natural and expected of her" Leo countered with a simple shrug.

"I thought she had boundaries she was supposed to stay inside of" I pushed on, "And for the time she is missing I highly doubt she is staying within them Leo and the sewers are an easy place to get lost in, not to mention the natural hazards that can be found in them. Besides Rama has quite the tendency to find and get into trouble" I reminded him.

Leo gave me a reassuring pat "Yes, I am fully aware of what she can get into and so is Mike" he soothed, "But as I said she is exploring Karena and using ninja stealth to do so. She has to perfect stealth somewhere, somehow. She can't just do it, she has to use it and learn how to make it work, as for the sewers trust me, her boundaries, and even any given direction outside of her boundaries, has been thoroughly checked so she is in a fairly safe environment."

"LEO!" I cut in tightly.

He held up one hand, "Hold on Karena when we were children we **all** did it. Including me, because I wasn't as responsible then, as I am now" Leo reflected. " I often wondered why Master Splinter didn't seem aware of the fact that we were disobeying his orders. Course we knew if we got caught we'd feel his walking stick and he'd be bound to give us some tedious, chore that would last **forever**." Leo smiled, " I asked him about it and he told me, he was very much aware, but if he had ever caught us we would be in trouble and if I thought about it I'd probably be able to remember a few times we were caught and the consequences of it. Did it stop you my son? After being harshly punished were you willing to obey?" Leo shook his head, "No we weren't. In fact his punishment made us more determined to sneak out and not get caught. In essence we learned ninja stealth an so Karena this is just an exercise." Leo explained.

"Yes, I understand it is a training exercise but it almost encourages her to break rules. After all you know about it and seem to be condoning her behaviour by letting it go. Children need firm guidelines. If Rama feels she can break this rule with impunity then what about other rules? You can almost bet she will try it" I argued.

"Karena we have had numerous talks about how to raise ninja children" Leo insisted.

"You mean your lectures? Yes, Leo I've heard them" I declared.

Leo laughed at me, "Karena we are very firm with her rules, and if she is caught breaking them she is punished or spoken too, depending on the severity of the crime." Leo sat back, "What? You want us to punish her without valid proof? That it isn't fair to Ramiela. If and when she is caught outside of her boundaries she will be punished and she will learn" He leaned back against the head rest of our bed, "In the meantime she is finding her way home, and proving she is not afraid to scout new territory."

"Not to mention she is learning how to lie to the adults in her life, " I couldn't resist saying, "Not to mention that if she ever did get lost in the sewers we would have no idea where to look for her, or how far we had to look. So how would we find her when time might be important?"

Leo sighed wearily, giving an exasperated shake of his head "We will find her trust me Karena. As for getting herself in a tight spot she may just have to think her way out, or at the very least wait for help to come and that could be a lesson in itself. Mike and Raph once got lost in the sewers and they banged on the pipes letting Splinter track them" Leo gave a small nod of his head, "Ramiela is growing into a fine kunoichi. She is lying about her walks, we are aware of that, and she is doing very good at keeping her _secret_ unaware that her body language has all ready given her away." he reached out and took my hand, "She has a great deal to learn Karena and not all of it can be taught or even perfected in the dojo. If we don't permit her the chance to perfect her skills she may become weaker in the long run."

"I say Ninja have warped ways of raising children" I countered, "And I find it even harder to believe and accept that our children are going be trained the same way." I admitted.

Leo gave a concerned thoughtful scowl, "I thought you had accepted that Karena?"

I hung my head, "To a certain extent I have Leo, but I still have my doubts especially in instances like this that seem to conflict. You ninja can be very contradictory" I accused him gently, "I'm new to it. I haven't grown up with it Leo. I have to keep reminding myself that this training is going lead to a better person in the end."

Leo nodded and cupped my chin in his hands, raising my head so our eyes met, "If that is what it takes then do it Karena, and don't just look at where Ramiela is now but what the results produce" he gave a small smile, "You see those results in my brothers and myself every day Karena. I am training her as we were trained" he leaned in to kiss me.

I gave him a faint smile in return "That is the only thing that keeps me believing in you crazy ninja and your strange child rearing techniques."

"Just wait until true training begins with Aiden and Kaliann." He remarked casually.

The idea the very thought disturbed me. I don't know why, I knew that early training was nothing more then games and gymnastic things, but it still left me feeling uneasy. Maybe because these were my babies. Oh, I was aware all children grew up and went to school, and that this in essence was really no different, and as much as every mother when the time came would bustle their child off in spite of tears or complaints, she would silently be wanting to hold her baby close and keep him with her instead of sending him away.

I don't know if Leo sensed my doubts and misgivings, he probably did, he missed very little. Either way, he wrapped his arms around me again "Trust me Karena" he whispered softly.

I looked into his eyes and I knew in my heart I did trust him and so much more too. "I love you Leo " I replied with a smile.

Leo seemed satisfied with that response, "Keep that in mind as well" he instructed, "Now why don't you get your coffee and I'll care for the twins" he asked as he loosened his grip.

I warily got to my feet, not putting it past Leo to try and grab me and pull me back down onto the rumbled sheets of our bed to continue our talk or perhaps initiate something else. However it seemed I was truly free to go this time. I headed for the door before he could change his mind, longing for the morning jumpstart and grateful that Leo was willing to put off his schedule to accommodate me, and to enjoy a little more time together.

He was a wonderful husband and a pretty great guy!

**Melody Scott ( Jessie's mom):**

Working two jobs never seemed to give me much time to be with Jessie, or so it seemed. True, I normally got the weekends off unless someone called in sick. But I also had to shop, pay bills, do laundry, clean our apartment and other assorted other chores that piled up while I was busy.

Jessie's father had skipped out and been gone for too many years, so I knew we weren't likely to see hide or hair of him. Never mind trying to get support from that good for nothing low life. Made me wonder what I saw in him, but uh well not much time to dwell on that for I had a son and myself to care for. So over the years I worked extremely hard to find a place that I could manage to live in and make ends meet.

What I made took care of the necessities and allowed me to put a little aside for emergencies or for Jessie's education. Oh I admit now and then I'd take some money from that stash to take Jessie out some place, mostly it was my waitressing tips that paid for the fun stuff we did.

Jessie was a good kid, one of the best. He'd help keep the apartment clean by tidying things up, washing dishes, dusting and running the vacuum through the house now and again. Sometimes he'd make me tea, or dinner. Course for Jessie dinner was a box of macaroni and cheese or a can of soup, something that was simple, that he could manage on his own.

I knew thought that he was lonely and longed to have a friend, some one to play with, or have sleep overs, to wrestle with and play games. But the few friends he had made hadn't stuck by him. When he was younger he had a few friends, as they got older those kids began to notice Jessie didn't talk right. They would tease him behind his back and eventually told him they didn't want to play with a dummy like him.

The older Jessie got the harder it was or him to make friends and he began to call himself stupid, freak, dummy and a host of other mean spirited words besides. Then when he started going to school he began to get beat up by older children, and what little self esteem he had left plummeted.

Jessie didn't talk as much as he should, if his speech was going to get better he would have to practice. But without a friend to encourage him then he would continue to stay where he was.

I couldn't afford to send Jessie to a better school, or to self defense courses, though I was starting to think that I might have to come up with the means to do so even if it did run me short, if only for Jessie's sake. Also I wasn't so sure that fighting was the proper way of dealing with the problem, and I was rather afraid that it would only make matters worse. A lot of the bullying though happened after school, off the school ground so the school could do little about it.

Of course Jessie hated going outside to play for fear someone would hurt him badly, so he was content to stay in the apartment for the most part.

We didn't live in a great neighbourhood, there were drugs and petty crimes happening around our home on a fairly regular basis, not to mention the gangs of teens who seemed to be a bad influence on the younger kids, so I felt better knowing Jessie was inside not getting messed up in some of that, or not getting caught in the middle of something.

But things had changed. Now after school Jessie was in a hurry to go play with his friend Rama. He no longer worried about bullies finding him, and they still did find him and leave their mark on him, but Jessie stubbornly insisted on going to play with his friend. He was talking up a storm now about Rama this or Rama that, and Rama said, and Rama and I did this...

In spite of all that I couldn't help but ache for Jessie, because he had wanted a friend so badly that he had to create a giant talking turtle to be his friend. Why he made his friend a girl and a turtle I couldn't begin to understand. I mean most children pass the imaginary friend route long before the age of seven. Okay I could deal with an imaginary friend but why was it a girl? I mean a boy I could understand Jessie, being a boy ought to relate to his sex better. Didn't most boys his age think girls were gross?

I was concerned that this created friend of his would only cause him further isolation, after all Rama could only close him off not broaden his search to what was out there. Perhaps that was the reason behind Rama being a turtle, a symbol of wanting to 'tuck up in a shell and shut out the outside world'. Typically Rama was the perfect friend, she understood him and accepted him, speech impediment and all. According to Jessie Rama never hurried him along or finished his sentences for him.

"She says I'm special" he informed me proudly.

At least this was a better message then calling himself a freak just because it is what other kids had called him.

Oh yes, Rama was everything Jessie ever wanted in a friend, in fact she seemed far too perfect to be true.

Jessie also insisted quite emphatically even, that Rama was a ninja- a ninja turtle! - just where do kids come up with this nonsense? It sounded like some weird kids cartoon show if you asked me.

According to Jessie she used a weapon called a sai, but he hadn't seen her weapon yet because she had to leave them at home, she wasn't allowed to take them out. Her dad had chucks- whatever they were-and she learned from her Sensei, who also happened to be her uncle, to be a kunoichi or female ninja.

Out of curiosity I once asked Jessie if Rama had told him what her uncles names were and he told me they were called, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael. I had no idea what the renaissance artist had to do with martial arts, and I had no idea where Jessie had learned such long complicated names that cost him a great deal to say. Why had he picked those names for his imaginary friend's relatives, why not Kevin, Pete or Steven.

I didn't understand it. I knew nothing about ninja and as far as I knew Jessie nothing, but he kept telling me things Rama had told him and I had no way of knowing if this information was true or false.

One day on my way home from the hotel I decided to stop at the public library, just to see if they had any ninja books, maybe if I could find something I could figure out if Rama's information was true or not, if it was false I could possibly call Jessie's bluff, if it was true I had no idea what I would do.

I found a couple books, one was a book in the children's section for young or preteen children it was a book full of pictures and bits of information about the ninja. Then I found a couple of books in the adult section. I sat down at a table and flipped through the children's book pausing on a page that displayed weapons, there was a picture of nunchuku, a sai the book mentioned they were used in pairs, a staff, a sword, a throwing star and a spear.

I stared at the picture of the sai, wondering who in their right mind would let a child play with such a thing, or any of these items for that matter. They were all weapons, not toys! I shook my head in disbelief and slammed the book shut, opening one of the adult books to the index at the back and scanning for the word kunoichi. I found it listed and turned to the page.

_The kunochi used subtlety, and feminine arts, similar in many ways to the geisha, this included using sex, to gain information for the clan. Or the kunoichi skills could also be used to get them close to someone of power to have them assassinated._

I paled and shuddered. No one would train **any** child for such a thing. Oh I was aware of child porn and things like that but no one could or would do that to...I didn't even want to think of it.

Jessie obviously had learned a little about ninja and was transferring this knowledge to his imaginary friend, he couldn't know that a kunoichi used sex for doing tasks, at least I hoped he didn't know it, and I wasn't sure if I ought to ask him about it or not.

I sighed, as I stared at the books, suddenly I wasn't so sure about letting Jessie continue with this imaginary friend of his. Perhaps I ought to convince him to face the facts, and admit that Rama wasn't real, he had only made her up because he felt lonely and it was better he realized the truth and let her go.

Yet, on the other hand, this imaginary friend seemed to be doing Jessie a world of good. He was happier, he was talking more, he seemed better then he'd been for a long time. If I convinced Jessie to drop Rama he might go back to being miserable and talking less.

I was stumped, I wasn't sure what was the best route to take. I finally decided to talk to the family doctor and the speech therapist to see what they might think or see if they had any suggestions, or even if they had any information that might help me decide what to do about this imaginary ninja friend of my son.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven: Decisions**

**Jessie:**

I couldn't wait to show Rama the ninja book mom had borrowed out of the library for me. Mom said she knew I was interested in ninja and I might want to read about it, but I wanted Rama to see the book to see what she thought of it, specially as she was a ninja in training. I packed it up to the rooftop when I went up to see her. Soon as Rama came I opened the book to the page with all the weapons on it and pointed to the sai.

"Th...that rea...re..really yours Ra- Rama?"

Rama sat down beside me looking at the pictures, she nodded her head "Uh-huh, and this one here is what my daddy uses, and that one's uncle Donatello's and the katana is Sensei's" She pointed to each weapon, "I've used shuriken too, in practice but they are missin' all kinds of ninja weapons Jessie it doesn't show darts, or bows and arrows, or throwin daggers, the tonfa, gusari gama, gusari fundo and a whole bunch of others too." She said.

I shrugged, "Mmmm...Maybe they dididi didn't have room ffff...fo..fo..for it all." I suggested.

"Maybe." Rama agreed.

I turned the page to a ninja dressed up in a black outfit "Do ye...yo..yo you wear th..th..these?"

"A dogi?" Rama chuckled as she read the word, "Sounds a bit like doggy doesn't it? I think only human ninja wear those Jessie, all my dad and uncles wear are the masks, pads and belts. Sides who'd want to wear a doggy? Not us turtles we don't care much for clothes ya know." she joked.

I laughed, "Y..yo..you're funny Ra...Ramma."

"Yeah! Most people says I haves my daddy's sense of humour but if that were true Jessie my daddy he wouldn't joke around no more. C'mon Jessie lets play."

"O...Oh...Okay."

While Rama and I played every day I often wished we could play longer then we did, or at least more often, cause she was so much fun to be with. On days that school seemed to last forever, with other kids teasing and bugging me I could hardly wait for it to end, so I could hurry home to see Rama. She could make me feel better with a hug, a joke or simply telling me not to listen to the bakas, who clearly had no idea what a good and wonderful person I was.

Rama said baka was Japanese and it meant stupid people. "Your special Jessie, just like me and don't you forgets it" she'd say to me often. More times then I could count at any rate.

I thought she was pretty special, I mean she told me she'd be in big trouble if she was ever caught up here playing with me when she knew she wasn't sposta. I once asked her why she came at all knowing how much trouble she'd be in for.

"I wanted a friend Jessie, and so did you. We can't play in the sewers it's too dirty. Our home ain't bads its nice, clean and all that cause Uncle Donatello makes sure no water gets in to wreck thins" Rama told me, "I'm pretty sure your mom won't want you goin' down there, anymore then my dad wants me comin' topside cause of all the danger up here." She turned and hugged me, "You won't hurt me Jessie and I'm sure your mom won't either but the Bakas out there they **_might."_**

"B...Bu...But you bbbb...be..beat them up Rrr...Rama." I pointed out.

"I beat up the ones that picked on you that one time Jessie. But that don't mean I can beats up on everyone. My dad and Uncles have had some bad fights topside," Rama's eyes grew large, "Coz, I've seen them come home all cuts up. Don't know whose does that to them, or why, but I guess it's true. Peoples up here don't likes us much Jessie. I guess that's why dad says it's dangerous." She splained this to me, "If my dad and uncles can get hurt, then you know what could happen ta me."

I never thought people had hurt her family, and they were trained ninja, not ones just learning like Rama was, and if they got hurt...well...that was kinda scary thought.

"W...wh..whwhwwh...Why do you k..k..k..come if y..you know y..ya..you co...could be hurt?"

Rama frowned, "If I don't comes how can we be friends Jessie? Long as I'm careful. I won't get caught and I won't be in any troubles" Rama smiled, "Worth it ta me Jessie."

Boy, Rama had to be just about my bestest friend ever, and I was planning to be as good of friend to her as she was to me.

XXXX

Course I told mom all I could about Rama and mom listened and asked me a bunch of questions about her. One day some time later, Mom wanted me to come talk to her bout Rama. We sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Jessie you know that Rama isn't real right?" Mom asked.

I gave mom a strange look, " S..sh...Shhhh..She is mmmm...mom. Wh...wha...why do you sss...sa...sa..say that? I've seen ha...her. She's mmm...my fffff..fr...fri...friend."

Mom shook her head no, "Jessie you know.." Mom stopped and heaved a sigh, "I know you have been lonely and looking for a friend and Rama does sound wonderful. You've been spending a lot of time with Rama. Tell you what Jess, I'd like to meet Rama, talk to her myself."

"I ddddd..do..dod..don't know mmmm...mom Rrrrr...Rama kkkk..ka...can't be seen by to mmmmm...ma..many pppp..pepp..people." I told her.

Mom placed her hand on mine, "Hmmmm" she said, "Jessie I want to meet Rama. All parents want to see who their child is playing with. If I can't meet her then maybe you have to think what sort of friend Rama really is to you. Your friend Rama shouldn't be afraid to meet me and say hi okay?"

"I...I'll ask R..Rammma mom bbbb.bu..bu..but if she says no sh...she's still real." I told her firmly.

When I saw Rama next I waited before asking her about meeting mom.

"I dunno Jessie you says you lives in a partment with lots of people. I'm not afraid to sees your mom Jessie, from what you tell me she's a good person and won't do us no harm" Rama pushed some hair out of her face, " I don't minds her wantin' to sees me. I'd likes to meet her too, least then she'll know I ain't maginary." Rama chewed on her bottom lip, "Tell ya what Jess, when your mom has some time and she wants to come with ya, bring her along. She can meet me here in the alley okay?"

"Rrrr...Really Ra...ra...Rama?" I beamed.

"Yeah, really. I gotta go or I'll be late for lessons."

We parted at the cover to the sewer, "I'll see you morrow Jessie." Rama told me.

"BBbbbby Rama. Sssss...see yo..yo..you to-mor...mor..tomorrow."

Rama really was a great friend. I never had a friend last as long as she had with me. I turned and hurried home as fast as I could go.

**Patrick: ( the Photographer.)**

I left both jobs- quit them the very same day I developed the film, those shots were far better then I could have hoped for, far too promising.

The next few days I kept a close watch out of my kitchen window, spending most my time sitting at the table waiting, and watching the rooftops for the wonderful little beast to show itself one more time. It seemed to have a regular time table Monday through Fridays it would join the boy on the rooftop for about an hour and a half sometime between the time of school letting out and four thirty in the afternoon. On weekends its schedule was more varied. Still it showed up there five out of seven days at a regular time.

I took more photos of it when I could, more for further proof then anything else, after all more proof I had the more money I could hope to earn from it. The rest of the time I just watched her through the binoculars. Often when spying through the binocs, I could have sworn I saw it's lips, or what could pass as lips moving,as if it was talking to the boy. Got me to thinking about where it had come from, and if it really could communicate in any fashion.

I smirked and lifted my beer can to my lips, people who'd pay good money for something like that, would most likely be willing to hand out more for the knowledge that the thing could communicate to some small degree. It might be wiser to slow down this whole jig,until I could figure out the answer to that question.

I knew that there were other apartments and buildings around here though. Odds were I wasn't the only one who knew about the existence of this creature. Other people might be doing their best to cash in on my dream, even right now. What's that old saying strike while the kettle is hot, or more appropriate for this day and age you snooze, you loose.

Still, on the other hand, was the more information I could offer to prospective buyers the more I could ask for my troubles, after all a buyer might feel that someone with little or no proof to back their word up was just out for some quick cash, and they might pass it off as a hoax. Where as if I took time to learn what I could and document all that I could I'd have something to back up my word. After all knowledge is power, and people will pay for knowledge.

Judging on the creature's size and how much time it spent playing with the boy I figured it had to be a kid.

Sure some adults like to play with little kids-warped pervs that they are- but the games these two played clearly weren't of that sort. They'd play ball or chase one another around in a two person tag sort of thing.

I liked watching my little gold mine, learning it's habits and after about a week of observation I decided to see about getting some new knowledge or some close up shots of the beast, so I waited until it and the boy appeared on the rooftop before grabbing my camera, racing down the stairs, out of my building and across the road.

I neared the alley but instead of heading into it, I just leaned up against the corner of the building doing my best to keep at least one eye trained down the alley toward the fire escape. There I waited leaning against the cool brick, no one paying me much attention, being jostled once in a while by the occasional passer by. Finally, the two kids came down the fire escape.

I snapped a couple pictures as they moved towards the manhole cover, which I noted wasn't even sitting properly in it's place. It was sitting slightly up on edge out of the hole. The beast stooped down by it and pushed the lid over, uncovering the manhole completely.

The sewers of New York. I blinked in surprise. It was the perfect place to hide really, don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. I'd heard tell that there was plenty of uncharted tunnels and old stuff under the city, old subway stations that had caved in or what not, all buried under the streets. It made sense, the perfect place to hide and not be seen. I don't know why it surprised me, but it had.

The creature looked towards the boy "I'll see you morrow Jessie, and maybe someone else too." The voice was female, young a little cocky and self assured sounding.

The boy stammered through a sentence sounding worse then Elmer Fudd from the old Bug's Bunny cartoons. Hell, he ought to keep his mouth shut if he couldn't talk any better then that. Listening to him alone was enough to cause me to grit my teeth in irritation. The beast child spoke better then **he** did.

One thing though even in all his hemming and hawing and his bbbbbb and what have you, he did give me a name for the creature, 'Rama' if that was in deed it's name.

An odd bizarre sounding name, for an abnormal creature. It suited it. I really didn't care what it's name was. It was all money to me.

The fact that it could talk just meant the price was going up. I'd have to see what I could borrow or buy, in the way of a video camera to see if I could get some audio tape. Course I had my money for rent, could maybe use some of that and get what I needed from a pawn shop.

I couldn't help but smile as I turned and walked away from the alley, not even bothering to look back. I had learned all I needed to for now, and I also knew what I'd need to aid in cashing in on my prize. Yep, Rama was the answer to my dreams, and almost as if she was aware of that fact she just kept making things bigger and better for me. I felt like this was truly meant only for me, no matter how many others out there were aware of it's existence or not.

I figured the time had come to start putting the word out to see if I could find a buyer who might be interested in what I had to offer. Rama in exchange for money. It would be better for her too, she wouldn't have to live in a sewer, she'd have people looking out for her.

It was a win-win situation.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Learning Scale

**A Bond of friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight: Learning Scale**

**Leonardo:**

A few years ago Rama had been a stubborn student. I would have a plan in mind of what I was going instruct her in for the day, and she often had her own ideas. She would argue with me over what she much **_rather_** be doing at the moment thank you very much, and would obstinately refuse to do what I wanted in hopes that I would cave in. She learned fast though that I was willing to let her do some of what she **wanted** only after, I had a chance to get her doing the lesson I had intended her to learn.

Once she started learning weapons that one area of disagreement quickly fell by the wayside. Now if anything she seemed to save all of her acting up for poor Don, not that I approved of her playing such games on my brother; But Don had to find his own way to get through to Ramiela, and of course she was fully aware that the family wanted her going to school.

Ramiela showed a lot of dedication to her ninja lessons, she was prompt, she practiced and eager to learn. I had no doubt she'd turn out to be a top notch ninja in the clan. I neared the dojo, sensing my student was all ready within I crept up silently peeking into the room. She was going through some katas, her concentration so intense she didn't even notice that she had an audience. Her moves were fluid, with a simple grace, lacking only some of the speed for execution. It was a newer kata and she was doing her best to get the moves right.

Once done she went to one of the katas she knew better, and been practicing for some time this time, due to her familiarity she moved faster, though not rushing her way through it. She paused and unsheathed her sai, starting to do a simple kata with them.

Since I left Raph to train her in sai work, I didn't bother using them too much in our lessons, other then a kata or some other move or training aspect on occasion just to see how she was doing, and what advice I might be able to offer her when it came to her favoured weapon. She had learned well from Raph and I was almost positive she was doing some moves that were beyond her level of training.

Of course it wouldn't be the first time this precocious child had picked up and learned to do things through mere observation alone. She had learned ninja stealth to steal Raph's sai after all. In many ways it came naturally to her, she had been immersed in ninjitsu since Shay left.

As a baby and toddler, Splinter would care for Rama while we practiced. Splinter felt it would do her good to be in the dojo while we worked out for a few reasons, he could keep an eye on our training and correct us where he felt it was necessary and Rama could watch. Of course Rama didn't watch all of it, she'd talk to Splinter, or play with some toys off to the side of the training mats, but there was no doubt that she did take in some of our sessions. It wasn't long after she could stand and walk that she would mimic our stances in katas, squealing "I kata. I kata."

Even now Rama would often come in and sit to watch her father and the rest of us. Only now she would watch, you could feel her eyes boring into you as she sat, with her back straight an intent look on her face. It was no longer expected of her, to sit in the room, she had Karena to be with or could be elsewhere in the lair or roaming in her boundaries outside it. Yet maybe, out of habit, or simply because she was interested she would still come and watch us, at least four times a week. It was from watching us that she learned these advance moves.

I often wondered if Aiden and Kaliann were to sit in on sessions, if they would, similarly, pick up on certain exercises.

Then again Aiden would be too easily distracted, especially as he had his sister to play with. Kaliann might be more capable of learning from it, possibly better then Rama even. But she never cared to be far from her brother when they were both awake.

No, it was clear my children would not learn the way Rama had by picking up advanced techniques before they had even learned a good foundation for them.

I recalled one lesson I had with a four year old Rama, where she was in a particularly stubborn mood, and I ha grown irritated at her refusal to obey or listen we had reached quite the stalemate at the point, though I was determined that she would not get her way until she had done something that I expected of her. No matter what **_that one_** thing might be. Splinter had sensed my irritation and asked me a question after the class had been dismissed, "If all learning Leonardo is based on a scale of zero to ten. Where does the most important part of learning take place?"

Rama I noticed had finished her katas and now tried to spin the sai, but her fingers didn't cooperate and the sais fell to the mats, making a soft ringing sound that was muted by the floor covering. Observation could do a lot but it didn't help her to figure out how to work her extra fingers that we didn't have.

"Damn!" Rama snapped glaring at her weapons.

"Ramiela you know better than to use such language" I chided her.

"Sumimasen ga Sensei" Rama apologized as she bowed low towards me.

She had learned her Japanese well, choosing the term for regretting and not just a simple apology.

"Yurushikatta" I replied as I bowed back to her. ( Your forgiven.) "Your doing well with the sai work. But don't be too impatient with the spin move that will come with practice. It is not an easy move to execute, but I have no doubt you will do it" I assured her.

She smiled at me, the usual mischief looking grin, she had inherited from her father "I didn't know you were here Sensei. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." She chirped.

"I didn't mind waiting it gave me a better idea of where you are at. Now Ramiela shall we get on with your lesson?"

"Hai Sensei" she agreed cheerfully as she bowed once more before getting into position for her lesson.

I started her on some review, followed by trying to help her gain more height on flips and jumps, then followed by a sparring session with the bokken or wooden swords.

I had to make sure that I held back providing her a challenge to meet and overcome, if she could. While at the same time, not presenting her with something far beyond her training level, where she might grow more frustrated and disinherited. I could beat her with any weapon at the moment, but I was trying to train her not prove my superiority. If I did it right she might one day prove to be a worthy challenge to any of us in a sparring session.

I was fully aware that any student could take their instructor by surprise at any given time, and since Ramiela had learned a few advanced techniques, even without us really teaching her them. I wouldn't put it past her to try such tricks, even if only to try and catch me off my guard.

Our swords hit together with the dull thud thunks that came when using the bokken. We moved in a simple dance that included parry, counter attacks, and attacks. Along with the flowing motions of feint, slash and block.

Rama was working at it, she circled her sword bringing it around and sliding it down trying to hook the tip of the bokken in my grip, in hopes of disarming me. It was a tricky move and not meant for one of her skills. It might have even worked had I not been on my guard against such moves.

She scowled, clearly not amused that her trick hadn't worked and continued to rely on moves far past her depth and abilities. I mentally shook my head, but gave no outward sign of my thoughts or feelings, I knew she would learn, and very quickly too. I waited patiently until she provided me with an opening. I swung my bokken in and laid it against her neck and shoulder, marking a killing blow.

"Ramiela you shouldn't rely so much on unfamiliar techniques to save your skin. Keep to what you know and are trained in" I advised her kindly, in a gentle scolding tone.

"I won't beat ya that way!"she grumped impudently.

"You won't beat an opponent by using techniques you haven't been trained in either" I informed her, "once in a while a more advanced move might throw and opponent off because they may not be expecting it," I allowed, "However if you rely on it exclusively, especially when you are unfamiliar with it you may put yourself in a position where **you** end up paying the price." I softened my tone, "You almost disarmed me, but the main thing in any battle Ramiela is to get out alive and not get yourself killed."

"Yes Sensei" she agreed humbly, her head bowed in submission.

I clapped a hand on her shoulder "Now you and I are going take a walk in the sewers. You will be learning your new boundaries" I informed her, "Your dad and I, both believe that you ought to be fairly familiar with your present limits and can now have them extended."

She gave me a curious look and in a subdued voice muttered "Okay."

I scowled at her lack of enthusiasm "What's a matter Ramiela, aren't you excited? Or is it that you have all ready gone past your boundaries, so our extending it another couple of blocks isn't that thrilling?" I amended then watched her closely for her reaction, wondering if she might lie to me, to protect herself.

Ramiela fidgeted and glanced down at her feet, a sure sign she had gone beyond what she should have. Then she glanced up to look at me.

"Well I have, _a little_," she confessed in a small voice.

"How **little?"** I demanded to know as I crossed my arms over my plastron.

She shrugged "Well, I...uh...um." she hedged.

"Can you show me where you have been wandering too?" I pressed.

"I guess. If I gotta" she said reluctantly.

"You most definitely **gotta** Ramiela" I insisted, "Come on lets get started." I gestured her out of the dojo and towards the sewer.

I was suitably impressed with what she had managed to explore on her own, or at least what she admitted too. I had a feeling she might have gone further, but didn't want to own up to that for fear of being punished for going well past what she should have. With that in mind I gave her a few blocks leeway then added to it. I took her around and showed her as far as she was now permitted to go, so she would be aware of her new boundaries.

"Now Ramiela, just because you got away with going beyond your boundaries this time, you must realize how important it is to stay with in your area, unless one of us are with you. There are many dangers in these sewers, places where there are massive pools, closer to topside where city workers might be near and other potential hazards, pitfalls and traps. None of us want you getting into any sort of trouble that can harm you." I informed her in a stern tone, using my best lecture voice, "The boundaries are set to keep you safe and so we know where you are at." I instructed her.

"Yes, Sensei" she responded promptly in as sincere of a tone as she could muster.

If she thought she was fooling me that was fine, the only one she was kidding was herself. "Don't just yes Sensei me," I growled a little, " I mean it Ramiela, until you are older and more capable of handling certain problems we can't have you going places that you shouldn't be to begin with. There are almost as many dangers down here as there are topside." I continued _our_ talk all the way home where I finally dismissed her, she scrambled off probably in a hurry to get away from her nagging teacher.

Mike was sitting on the couch a book open in his hands, and I was pretty sure that he hadn't really been reading it, if only because Mike was far more curious about how well his daughter was doing in her exploration of the tunnels. He laid the book down and turned to look at me, "Well what's the verdict Leo?"

"She passed. She has been exploring on her own and she admitted to it, though I believe she erred on the side of safety and refused to admit **_just_** how far she has traveled" I replied.

Mike beamed with fatherly pride.

"She has about triple her range from before" I concluded.

"Yet she was never caught Leo." Mike reminded me cheerfully, "Really almost tripled it. Brave little girl she is!" he boasted.

" No she hasn't been caught as of **yet!**" I pointed out, "just because she got away with it so far doesn't mean she can maintain it, especially now that her boundaries are further and she feels more confident in fooling us. She'll slip up some time Mike, even if Ninja stealth has never been a problem before sooner or later one of us will catch her past her boundaries."

"Raph all ready may have." Mike interjected.

"Raph knows the rules of this game Mike, he wouldn't injure her training just to let her off." I smiled a little unable to resist the chance to tease my brother, "She is going to be a better ninja then her father."

"Ninjitsu has never been my thing Leo. It's a part of my life, but it **isn't** my whole life" Mike stated, "Rama is going to be an exceptional Kunoichi and that is good enough for me."

I smiled "Careful Mike, in a few more years your daughter will have some competition in the form of Kaliann." I pointed out, still not quite done with ribbing my brother, "Especially if she has inherited any of my drive and dedication."

"Or if she can't avoid being brainwashed by ya" Mike added.

I nodded "Kaliann will be a hard kunoichi to beat."

Mike laughed, "Lets see how soon she pick pockets then. In other words I'm going wait and see."

I chuckled myself before heading off to finish what needed to be done before dinner. It didn't really matter to me if Kaliann became a better ninja then Ramiela or not. I wanted her to be the best she could be, to be capable of protecting herself and others when necessary. Her training would be starting fairly soon and would be the same, and of course the most important ground work was waiting to be laid.

Splinter had made me realize, a few years back with his one simple question, that the most important part of training on a scale of zero to ten was the foundation. In other words it was the zero to one phase, and one had to be careful or they could end up with problems later on if things were not presented in the right fashion or way. After the foundation was laid you built on top of it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting Rama

**A Bond Of Friendship.**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nine: Meeting Rama.**

**Melody:**

After hearing so much about Rama, on a continual basis, and seeing how Jessie had become more involved with his imaginary friend with each passing day, I knew I had to do something about it. I could not continue to allow my son to live in his fantasy world, he might forget to deal with what was real, or decide that his imagination was the ultimate escape and lose himself in that, never quite returning to deal with life on its terms.

So with my concerns for Jessie being the factor, I talked him into the idea that I wanted to meet Rama, if he could not produce her then perhaps we could sit down and discuss who, or what, Rama represented to Jessie and while it was a nice thought that he had to accept certain facts of life, deal with his problems and so on.

Jessie came in from playing slamming the door behind him "M...mom?" He called out.

"I'm in the living room Jessie" I replied. "You know better than to slam the door like that." I chided gently."Did you talk to Rama about me meeting her?"

Jessie came into the living room "Sorrr...Sorry" He apologized, as he flopped down in a chair, "Rrrr Rama ssss,says if y..yo..you kkkk...come tttt to the alllll..alley to..tomm...tomorrow, she'll sssss...see you then." He finished with a heavy sigh of relief at getting that all out.

Tomorrow was Saturday and Jessie and I had some grocery shopping to do in the morning, I was sure that Jessie knew that and had arranged to meet with Rama later. " She's not coming here Jess?" I asked.

Jessie rolled his eyes "Sh...Sh...she can't mom" he huffed a bit, "She's aff...aff..afraid of be...being seen." He declared, " It's nnn not ssss...safe ffff..for her."

"All right then, I guess I can meet her halfway" I relented.

I was pretty sure though that Rama herself would be a no show, she'd recall an urgent appointment elsewhere or be late, or find some excuse to just not show up.

XXX

Jessie waited impatiently, for me to get ready the next afternoon. He hurried me out the door and down to the street, moving through the crowd with ease, until he reached an alley about three blocks from home. The alley itself was small there was maybe just enough room for a truck or car to park in the alley, and due to the closeness of buildings on either side it was dark, even though it was close to lunch, the shadows lingered within.

Jessie headed into it and I felt a moment of claustrophobia, shuddering a bit I moved into the confines and darkness, we neared a manhole cover that was propped up on a small angle, instead of lying flat covering the hole. Jessie nodded his head as he glanced down then he went toward a fire escape "Ra...Rammmmm...Rama m...m...might ah...ahaha...all ready be up on the rrrr..ro..roof." Jessie informed me.

"I ain't Jessie I'm right here." Came a quiet voice from somewhere under the fire escape. The voice startled me, because I couldn't see anyone in the alley, and with little to no light it was next to impossible to see anything where the shadows gathered. I hadn't seen anyone at all, now to hear a voice so low made me wonder if there were others hiding near by.

Jessie laughed "Y...yo yo...your ggggg...good at h...h...h..hide 'n' seek Rama."

"Course I'm Kunoichi" the speaker boasted as she stepped out from under the fire escape.

I gulped _Rama was real?_ I shook my head in disbelief, _She **was** here!_

All I saw was an over large grey hooded sweatshirt, the hood pulled up over the person's head, and concealing a better part of the speaker's face. The sweatshirt was so large the girl seemed to be swimming in it, not to mention the fact it was full of holes, stained, and had an unpleasant odour that clung to it invading my nostrils causing me to wrinkle my nose with disgust. My eyes traveled down to see legs..._green legs?_...no it couldn't be. It had to be more a trick of the light and shadows in this alley.

The child was barefoot, _imagine that! **Barefoot** in this city! _With all the needles, broken glass, and lord knows what else one could find simply walking a few blocks in any direction, I could not see how any parent would allow their child to go with out some kind of foot protection.

"Hi my name is Ramiela but I tole Jessie he could call me Rama coz it's easier for him to say. Rama is what my dad and cousins call me." she informed me in a perky cheerful way, and she outstretched a hand toward me.

She had pronounced her name as Ramie-la, it sounded strange and exotic or so I thought as I numbly grasped her hand in mine. It was then I felt that her skin was scaly and slightly cooler then my own.

"Sorry I didn't comes to your place. Jessie says your often busy and don't have much time so, it might have been easier if I coulda gone. But I gots to stay away from people. It's just not safe." She explained.

I could see what looked like strands of hair hanging across her face, at least my eyes seemed to be adjusting a little. I stood in slack jawed disbelief, totally in shock and stunned. I hadn't been expecting to see anyone, so sure, was I, that Jessie's friend Rama was only imaginary that it had never crossed my mind that she actually could exist. Or at the very least to be confronted by a child wearing a sweatshirt and nothing else.

Suddenly that got me thinking about the poor girl and how she kept insisting that she had to hide, she could not let herself be seen. Perhaps her parents were keeping her hidden for whatever reason, you know like stories you hear in the news on occasion of children locked away in a basement or something, and their parents neglected their upbringing. Maybe Rama's parents ought to be brought up on such charges, especially considering her mode of dress, or lack there of.

"Ramiela is it?" I finally managed to say. But the words sounded shaky even in my own ears, "Where do you live?"

"Hasn't Jessie tole ya? I live in the sewers wit my family" She announced cheerfully, "my daddy says it's awful hard gettin a home topside when you look like a bunch of turtles, and he says most places wouldn't want a rat moving in either. Sides we don't got lots of money we gotta make do with what we have." She reached up pushing the hood on her top back, and all the way off. Then she brushed her dark hair from her eyes.

I inhaled sharply as I saw the face, that the child had kept hidden. **She wasn't human!** Not even close to being human, she had no nose, or ears to speak of and her mouth was larger.

Oh my god! What the devil was this **thing?** What had spawned this monstrosity? Jessie went to step towards her and I instinctively grabbed my son and pushed him behind me wanting to protect him, from this...the unknown, this creature, demon child whatever it was.

"What the hell are you?" I demanded to know glancing for a weapon, anything I could use to keep it away from me and my child.

"I...I...It's Raaa...Rama mom" Jessie answered as if that much were obvious.

"I'm a ninja turtle" Rama spoke up simultaneously, "I'm learnin' to be a kunoichi." She took a step forward, smiling warmly.

I backed up pushing Jessie with me, making sure he stayed behind though he was squirming to get around and go to his friend. "I don't care what you are just go back to whatever hell you are from you filthy beast" I snapped at her.

"Mmm...Mom" Jessie pleaded quickly.

"Jessie no! This beast could have diseases or something" I cut in stopping his protest.

The beast child gave me an odd, curious look. "Jessie I think your mom is a little surprised I real not maginary."

**Imaginary**? Oh gods I wish it were. I wished I had believed my son from the first and put a stop to it before hand. But how, could something that looked like this even exist? My chest heaved with fear, as I moved Jessie back towards the street and kept a close eye on this thing.

She shrugged and gave me a perplexed look.

"I don't care who you are or where you came from" I declared firmly, longing to reach the light on the street, somehow knowing we'd be safe once we left the dark alley, "I don't want you near my son any more" I ordered as sharply as I dared.

Jessie started to protest that he wanted to stay and play with his friend. I had asked him to meet with Rama and now that I had I was being unfair to him. He didn't understand that he had made friends with something that shouldn't exist, in this world. I continued to push my son toward the street, keeping Rama from reaching him.

She watched and sighed "I guess I'll see you later Jessie. I think your mom needs more time to get used to me bein' real."

"You are not to see my son again!" I snapped at her, not knowing if she'd get riled up at my sudden yell, but trying to get through to her that she was not going be near my son again, not if I could help it that was.

Rama shook her head "Give her time Jessie" I heard her call after us, just as we reached the safety of the streets.

I kept a tight hold on my son as I headed him towards home glancing nervously over my shoulder, my legs shaking under me, my breath coming in short pants and I longed for a cigarette so badly.

"S...Sh...she's m...mmmmm...my ffff,friend mom yo...yo...you ssss...said you www..wwa..wa..wanted to meet her" Jessie reminded me in a sulky tone.

"I know I said that Jessie" I admitted, wondering why I had ever doubted him in the first place.

If Rama was real- and she sure as hell looked real to me-what about the other stuff Jessie had talked about concerning this child.

If she was real, then her family must be real, unless of course Rama herself had lied about that, but if it was true did that mean that there was more of those things running around the city. Things that had been trained as ninja. Ninja who carried weapons and were trained to kill, that thought sprang up quickly taunting me.

My son was mixed up with murdering, filthy beasts, who hid underground and came out to do who knows what!

I didn't let go of Jessie until we were back in our apartment, Jessie in a sour mood from being dragged home was going sulk it off in his bedroom but I told him we needed to talk first and he could go sit in the living room. In a huff he turned and headed in the direction of the living room, flopping down on the couch,arms crossed his chest and a pout on his face.

I lit a cigarette taking a long pull of it "Jessie I don't want you playing with Rama any more."

"B...B...But wwww..whw..why mmmm...mom?" He demanded.

"She might be dangerous Jessie."

He snorted.

"She could make you sick as well, she does live down in the sewer and it isn't the cleanest habitat" I alibied quickly, a lie that was very true, "You can't play in certain areas because you know it isn't safe and the sewer were all the waste and, who knows what ends up there, isn't a good spot for you, and who knows what _she_ could be bringing up with her."

"Sh...sh...she's my friend!" Jessie yelled clenching his fists at his side, fighting to hold back tears, "Sh...Sh...she ha...ha...hasn't made mmmm...me sss...si..sick."

"Jessie don't you dare fight me on this!" I flared at him, "You stay away from Rama or you'll be grounded."

He nodded a silent acceptance of the order before slinking off to his room to sulk in silence. I watched him go, feeling terrible because I knew he felt Rama had been the perfect friend, but I just didn't feel safe letting him play with her...it any longer.

I went into the kitchen and made some tea debating about calling the police or some other authority to round up these animals who were quite possibly a menace to our city.

_Yeah right! Melody, you phone the cops and they will lock you up for being insane. After all who is going believe you? _She mused to herself, _Come on, you didn't even believe Jessie at first._

I shuddered, calling the police might cause more trouble for her and Jessie then it would for those things. I realized bitterly, that my son's loneliness had lead him to befriend a horrible abomination, a creature that shouldn't exist and I was at a sudden loss over what to do to protect him from his own naiveté.

**RAMIELA:**

Jessie's mom sure was upset when she saw me fully. But I knew from what Jessie had tole me that his mom couldn't be all that bad. In fact his mom seemed quite nice till she saw me. I don't think she really meant all those things she said either, she were just surprised to see I was real.

After all maginary creatures aren't sposta be real, that's why they are maginary in the first place.

I sighed it were Sateday and I weren't epected at home jus yet so I gotta thinkin I may as well explore the sewer and my new boundaries some. As I walked I thought about Jessie's mom saying I carried diseases. I had to wonder what a disease was. Late that night when daddy was tucking me into my bed I asked him.

"What's a disease daddy?"

Dad made a face, then smiled "A disease Rama is an illness, something that makes you really sick." He replied, "Some diseases can travel from person, to person and some diseases can go from animals to people."

I scowled, "Are turtles diseased daddy?"

"Some turtles, the non-mutant type can carry a disease called salmonella, which people can catch" Dad nodded, "it doesn't seem to bother turtles too much but in people it can make them sick enough they can die from it."

I gulped maybe Jessie's mom were right. "Do we gots sam- and - ella daddy?"

"No Rama" dad chuckled, "Don checked us out. None of us have it, we're a pretty healthy bunch, in fact due to our mutation Don says we throw off stuff a lot faster, our immune system seems a bit stronger then humans that way." Dad soothed.

"But Aunt Karena got sick when she were pregnant daddy?" I reminded him. She did too, she got awful sick then, and I kept hearin how she couldn't play with me cause she was so sick.

"That was different Rama. Woman often get sick when they are having a baby, because their bodies have to change so much due to the new life growing inside of them." Daddy said kindly, he smiled and said "Your mom was very sick when she was pregnant with you. Karena wasn't all that bad, all things considered. Now get some sleep Rama" Dad said as he pulled the blankets tighter around me, "good night."

"Otosan oyasumi nasai" I whispered a reply before yawning. ( Good night father.)

I huddled under the blankets hopin Jessie's mom would still let him come play with me. I figured she would, after all she only needed time to believe I was real then she'd be okay. Sides Jessie and I were friends we weren't hurtin' one another and I weren't diseased either so what could it hurt if we stayed friends?

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 A Buyer!

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Ten - A Buyer!**

**Patrick:**

After I had learned that my little gold mine had the ability to speak, I set about looking for a cheap camcorder and managed to obtain one through a pawn shop, sure I ended up spending some of my rent money but I knew for a fact I'd make it back, it was a wise investment one might say.

By that time I knew enough of the schedule that the kid and Rama kept that it was easy enough to figure out when and where to be in place with the camcorder set to record. I had spent some time figuring out the thing just to make sure I wouldn't blow it, when it came time to tape. My luck was holding out, incredibly well, far better than I could have hoped for, truly Rama had to be my lucky charm, nothing but good had come my way since I found her. At any rate he boy and girl were just standing in the alley way talking, totally oblivious to the people passing by, or to the fact that I had the camera on and rolling.

"Your mom okay Jessie?" She asked she was facing outward, watching the alley entrance, the hood of her coat down.

"I du..dd...do..don't know R...R...Rama sssss...she ha..ha..hadta work early to...tod...today. My ssss...sis...sitter didn't ssss..sa..sa..say I k...k...k...couldn't go ooow...out." He replied.

I rolled my eyes, couldn't someone please shut him up! That kid's speech just grated on my nerves.

She laughed at what he had said, "You just be careful Jessie don't ya go gettin' yourself caught or inta any trouble now."

"Wwww...Why nnnn...no...not yo...you mmmm...might gg..ga...get caught tttt..to." The boy insisted.

"That's different Jessie, I'm epected ta get into trouble. My Uncle Raphael says so," She boasted.

An uncle? Did she just mention an uncle? You mean it was possible that there was **more **of them out there. Hell, If Raphael was anything like her he just might be worth finding, but I didn't know if I had time to look for him, after all I had to find a buyer before something, or someone threw a monkey wrench into the deal to spoil my plans. I shelved the information in the back of my mind for future reference.

As it was I figured I had enough video feed, and headed back to my apartment. Once there I scanned through what I taped insuring that one could get a fairly good look at the girl, even though the blasted boy usually blocked the view, and that their voices could be distinguished over the sound of traffic and people passing by on the street. Next thing I did was make duplicate copies of everything, one to hold onto and one to sell.

I'd been looking into who I ought to call when the time came, researching who might be interested and willing to pay top dollar for all my hard work, and I had managed to find a few likely prospects here in New York, so I made calls to those people.

Hell, way back in the day, circus side shows and the like would have loved to get their hands on a little creature feature like Rama, but the sideshow had by now gone the way of the dodo. Now, it was the rich and the famous, who could afford to pay out big money for one of a kind item just so they could one up their friends and neighbours.

One of the places I called was a research facility in upper New York, it was headed by a scientist who had quite a name for himself, and had earned a good reputation. The other place I called was for a business fellow, a guy who was a multi millionaire owned numerous business both in New York and Japan, but dealt with other companies all over the world. He was an Asian fellow, and like alot of Asians he really valued the work ethic, though he rarely worked himself, more like oversaw what others did for him. His name was Yukio Sekora- or I guess in Japanese lingo Sekora Yukio as those Asian types always did things a little backwards.

It turned out that Yukio listed one of his hobbies as the study of unknown animals- into cryptozoology- often funding things to do with Big Foot, the loch ness monster and had been quoted as saying "there are rumours of some very special creatures rarely seen around New York and I'd very interested in getting my hands on one of them, that is **if** they exist."

Well, I figured a guy who had that sort of money and was interested in strange creatures, might be willing to give Rama a good home for the right price that is. I left a message at both places and now it was just a matter of time before I got a reply.

Later that very day I got a call from Mr. Sekora himself, and I had to choke back a laugh, because if he was calling **me** then I knew he had to be interested in what I had to say.

"Mr. Callahan, this is Yukio Sekora, you left a message with one of my people about a specimen you have information on that you wish to sell." He informed me, his voice calm, almost cold, his tone clipped and brisk, very much to the point. While his English was good there was still an accent, "A specimen that you referred to as a human looking turtle living here in New York city?" he sounded slightly skeptical.

"That's right! I have quite a few pictures and a bit of video on it," I boasted proudly.

"Such items can be faked easily," he intoned in his calm way.

"These haven't been tampered with in any way" I assured him, "I can tell you where to find her and when. She tends to keep a certain meeting." I hinted.

"You said her, how can you tell it is female, if you don't mind my asking?" Yukio wondered.

"The sound of the voice. It talks, and walks much like a human does." I replied. I didn't mind giving him some information for free, baiting the hook as it were.

"It talks?" Yukio echoed sharply.

Oh yeah! I had his interest now, it was time to reel that fish in. "That it does" I confirmed. "It also sounds young, like a kid. I got some of it down on the video clip."

" It sounds young like a child?" he prodded, "Under or over the age of ten?"

"I'd say under. There could be an adult. Hell, the kid had to come from somewhere right?" I hinted, "Besides I heard her mention an Uncle Raphael." I had grown tired of giving enough hints and figured it was time to cut to the chase. "You want anything more you are going have to buy it. I'm not giving it away here," I growled a little.

He chuckled as if amused, " I believe it would be beneficial for the two of us to meet, perhaps over lunch my treat of course, " he assured me, "Bring all your information with you and I will see if it is as good as you say it is."

His tone was pleasant but it seemed to lack any hint of suggestion, more like he was giving an order and expected me to comply. Then he continued "I'm willing to give one and a half million if the information proves to be all that you say it is, Mr. Callahan."

_Just who the hell did this guy think he was? _He was a multi millionaire and he was offering me, what to him, was mere pennies. But I knew I had something that he wanted, and he had to be aware that I knew it too. "Look what I've got is better than the chicken feed you are offering me," I snarled, "Try ten million for it." I demanded.

He laughed, "Three million." he countered casually.

"Eight million" I shot back.

"Tell you what Mr. Callahan, you seem to be a shrewd business man as am I, I will pay you one million alone **just** to look at the pictures you have in your possession." Yukio began, "If I feel they are not frauds I will buy the rest of your information for five and a half million. If I feel they are not you get the pictures back plus the money and lunch, in one of the finest restaurants that New York has to offer." he concluded kindly.

I had a feeling he was done dealing. I knew that what I had was the real thing, and if Yukio Sekora maintained his interest then I'd have six and a half million when all was said and done. I smiled, "You've got a deal."

After that it was just agreeing to a time and place for our get together. I wrote out the information on a scrap of paper and then silently congratulated myself for a job so well done. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow I'd be living the easy life. The life I deserved and worked so hard to obtain, and it wasn't like Yukio was going miss that money any.

XXX

The next day before I left for my lunch meeting the research facility called me, saying they'd be glad to obtain the specimen. As with Yukio I baited the hook, gaining their interest by dropping hints, then got around to payment. They wanted it for a few thousand. I instantly doubled their price and added some to the final number to give more room for haggling. We settled at a price of twenty five thousand.

It didn't worry me in the least that Yukio would be paying me hopefully in full for all the information I had, it was possible our deal could fall through and it was always good to have a back up plan. Not only that but if Yukio did pay off in full, as I expected him too, I could still arrange to give them more duplicates of the original copies- which were tucked away for safe keeping- then whoever caught Rama first could have her, while I and my money left town to enjoy life.

My little gold mine had paid off not once but twice.

I set up a meeting with the research facility informing them that I was busy for awhile and then with plan B set aside, I headed out the door to my lunch meeting carrying a simple briefcase with the information inside.

XXX

I arrived at the restaurants and was lead by the hostess to a dark corner, there was a white tablecloth over the table and all the fancy forks and spoons, with red napkins folded and displayed just so. Yukio and two other gentleman were sitting at the table, it was easy to tell which one was Yukio as he was the only Asian fellow, he looked slender in his three piece tailored suit. The other two were about six foot tall, big, burly fellows probably his body guards or security men.

"Ah, Mr. Callahan I was starting to wonder if you were going show up." He smiled as he reached to shake my hand.

"Sorry bout that. Traffic held me up" I apologised giving him a lame but believable excuse for my delay. I patted the briefcase I carried, "But I have all the information here."

"Good, these are my aides. Mr. Jones and Mr. Black" he gestured to the man on his right side then the one to his left, "Please join us in some wine." He offered, "Mr. Black at the moment is looking after the financial end of our deal if all goes well," he hinted, "in the mean time this is yours." he handed over a sheaf of bills as the hostess left.

I took it flipping the crisp money and doing a quick tally before opening the brief case and retrieving the envelope with the pictures. He began to go over the enclosed photos with a magnifying glass, while I scanned the menu, thankful that this place served things like steak and not just a bunch of stuff in another language that you couldn't pronounce never mind know what it is. As Yukio scanned the pictures he talked about simple things, but also about the equipment I used to obtain the shots.

"The quality is quite good, you do excellent work Mr. Callahan, and near as I can tell it has not been tampered with in any way shape, or form. I suppose you also have the negatives of these shots?" He inquired.

"Yeah they are enclosed in the envelope" I answered.

He nodded "Ah yes here they are," he agreed as he found them and held them to the dim light. "If the rest of your information is this good it will be well worth the price you ask."

He sounded excited, which was good, for me at least. he tucked everything back in the envelope as the waitress came and took our orders once she left, he nodded his head toward Mr. Black, who offered me a briefcase. I gave him the one I brought and took a fast glance into the contents to assure that what was in it was what I thought, and that it all looked as if it were there. I didn't have time to count it all out that was for sure.

Our meals arrived quickly and as we turned our attention to it Yukio spoke up "I do have a few questions for you Mr. Callahan."

I smiled, "Ask away, it is part of the fee." I felt generous now that I had the money in hand, or close to it.

"Forgive me if I ask you things that you may have included in your other items you are providing. I just, feel the need to insure that all is..." he paused as if considering his next choice of words, "on the up and up as they say."

"Perfectly understandable" I assured him.

So he bombarded me with questions of where I lived, when and where the turtle child could be spotted, how often I had seen her and more. I don't think he repeated any question twice though, and he seemed very attentive to my replies.

I kept busy answering and enjoying the large steak, lobster, baked potato and more. At least this wasn't one of those new fancy restraunts that served you a little broccoli on the plate with cheese sauce drizzled over it and called it a meal. This was real food, it was clear to me Yukio wanted a full meal for his dollar and why not? You don't pay big money for small portions of food served up as art work.

Yukio finally seemed to run out of questions and we talked some more before he glanced at his watch. "Mr. Callahan I'm afraid I must leave you now. I have pressing business that I can not put off any longer. However feel free to enjoy the rest of your meal, have dessert if you like and a bit more to drink of you care to. I will see to it the bill is paid before I go." he explained as he got up.

"Hey sure, your a busy man, I totally understand. Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Sekora."

"Indeed it was a pleasure doing business with you too Mr. Callahan," he replied as he bowed towards me.

I thought I saw Mr. Jones smirk a little as he glanced my way, while standing up, but I paid it no mind, just turned back to what was left of my meal. I had come in here broke but I was leaving a rich man and I might as well sit back, relax and enjoy this free meal, as well as everything the money would soon be buying me. Life couldn't get any better.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 The Enemy

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eleven - The Enemy**

**Yukio:**

My name was supposed to mean "get what he wants," and I was starting to believe that it was true, as if my parents had foreseen the greatness that awaited me. True, I had never worried or fretted over if a person's name suited their personality or not, no more then I believed in astrology signs and horoscopes as the absolute fact. But still, even I had to admit that fortune was smiling on me this very day, as if doing so at my very whim and desire.

Though in my late twenties, I owned enough companies, true some I had inherited, but I was still considered one of Japan's top business men. I found that a wonderful title and moved on to try to accumulate a few other corporations in various parts of the world though most of them were in the two big major countries that vied for the big money. I had little to do with these places or the people, other then keeping them on track, lowering the boom when needed, and most of all sitting back and collecting my share of the money for my trouble.

There was only one company that I allowed myself to be actively involved in, it was a highly secretive organization and it needed someone like myself to inspire and motivate the employees, it was the only business I owned that perpetuated crime. My law abiding work gave me a wonderful front to hide behind.

Yes, I lead quite the double life a shrewd but demanding owner employer of many, a man who made worthwhile donations to certain causes and charities- these more for the tax break I could get then for my own peace of mind, but it did boost my image to the public and added bonus- and on the other hand a lucrative crime lord.

But **I** was not just any crime lord, but a leader of the Foot clan. I had gained that leadership a year after the former leader, Oroku Saki, had been killed by four mutated turtles. These turtles had botched many of the Foot schemes and plans during Saki's reign and they had not stopped these actions even after I had taken over.

The first year as leader I had to prove myself time and again, handling the challenges of those who sought to over throw me, or simply destroy me, to gain the leadership for themselves. At the same time I had to struggle, to get the members of the clan to follow my lead. I often had to deal out harsh punishments to those who pushed, a little too much. Yet, Master these people and getting them to accept the inevitable finally came and I had earned my right to lead the clan.

I turned my sight on destroying the turtles, who seemed to have their share of luck. True, many people of the Orient believe that turtles are good luck, well they weren't for the Foot. However, they themselves seemed to lead charmed lives. I knew that sooner or later their luck would run out, and they would pay for the crimes they had committed against the Foot.

I scowled, there was now a new turtle to the mix, one who was obviously younger and most likely female and this bothered me, because I had no previous knowledge of there ever being more then four turtles and all males around the same age. The fact, hearsay though it may be, that she had an Uncle named Raphael meant she had to be connected in some way to the meddlesome reptiles.

This was a problem that warranted my **immediate** attention.

But there was one more pressing detail I would have to see to before I looked much further into this fifth turtle.

Mr. Callahan was ruthless, greedy and ambitious. All admirable traits when one used them in the appropriate time and place. However, Mr. Callahan did not seem aware of that fact and had showed these flaws to me. I had no doubt that he would not think twice about double crossing me.

The turtles were my enemies to see to, and dispose of. This was a matter of honour, as well as one of revenge. I did not need anyone interfering with, or alerting the turtles in any way. Plain and simple, Mr. Callahan knew too much and he was too willing to talk for the right price.

With these thoughts in mind I had asked my chauffer to head across town but as soon as possible, and without being too obvious to pull into a quiet side street or back alley where I could get out. From there it was easy to make my way up a fire escape and travel back toward the restaurant by roof top, dropping down into the back alley of the fine establishment I had vacated moments ago. I hid back close to the dumpster, trying to block the vile scent from my nostrils as I waited, patiently in the shadows.

'_It shouldn't be too much longer now._' I told myself.

I was only there ten minutes at the most, and most likely less then that, when four men entered the back alley from the street, three of these men were large, grubbily dressed people, with unkempt mussed hair, straggly beards and the like, the fourth was of course Mr. Callahan, who'd probably been waiting for a taxi. While the men looked like nothing more then, your average homeless they were in fact a few of my better men in disguise.

They were quick, gagging him with a rag, and roughing him up, using hands feet and small knives. One of them jabbed a needle into the victim's arm at one point. It didn't take long before they had done their job and left their poor, hapless victim, lying on the ground battered, bleeding badly from numerous wounds and taking off with the briefcase of money.

I smiled, pleased with their work, and I knew I would get that money back or they would suffer the consequences for it. They would not have time to take off or make alternative plans, and those three valued their lives far too much to risk such a dangerous ploy.

Mr. Callahan whimpered and groaned as he looked at the blood that pooled from him, as I slowly stepped from my hiding spot and made my way towards him, "Mr. Callahan it would seem this is not a lucky day for you," I murmured.

He raised his head, seeing me and he gave a weak groggy smile, as he spat out blood "Help!" he pleaded raising one hand toward me.

Funny, he seemed to have mistaken me for someone who cared, that sort of amused me. "You acquire some assistance I see. Allow me to help you." I kneeled near him drawing another needle from a pocket, I uncapped the tip and plunged it into the arm close to where the first one went in.

The first needle had a common drug in it, the one I had could not be traced or identified, but that was all right, the main injection was to be traced by whoever did the autopsy the second injection site might be considered either more of the same drug, or just harmless jabbing of the needle itself.

The liquid I injected into Mr. Callahan was a type of poison, that would cause his heart to give out on him. Since the poison was unidentifiable it would look as if he had merely died due to a heart attack during a random mugging. He was young, yes, and so heart attacks might not be too common in one of his age, but stress can do strange things to a person and when little else could be found it would be eventually accepted as the general cause of death.

"I'm sorry Mr. Callahan but the turtles and I have an old score to settle and I can not have your incompetence warning them."

His eyes locked on mine as he gasped for air, his body writhing in sudden pain as the poison started to take it's effect, then he lay still.

I nodded with a grim smile, before slipping off to go meet up with my driver in a similar way. If my chauffer was ever questioned he would merely reply that I had been in the car the whole time making business calls, while he followed my instructions to get to an appointment across town. This was in essence true, for the Foot headquarters was my next stop and it was across town from where I had dined. The hard part was of course catching up to where the car was and being able to get into it and back on route without attracting attention.

Once ensconced in the car, I settled back on the seat while contemplating the latest news about my enemies.

Was this new turtle a freak, an accidental mutation, that by some mere coincidence happened to look so much like my nemeses? I highly doubted that, it could not be an accident that created her. Were the turtles aware of her existence? I had to think that they were.

Was it plausible that the turtles could sire children and this was an offspring of one of them?

I didn't care for such a thought, but I could not afford the luxury of ignoring it either, displeasurable as it was to consider there was a better chance of that happening then the vague possibility of some accidental mutation.

If this was one of **their** children, then the problem the Foot had with the turtles would continue for a long time to come, unless of course I took care of matters quickly and efficiently. The turtles knew ninjitsu, they were superb fighters. It was clear from their moves and their many victories, that they did not achieve what they did on mere luck alone. They were trained in the old way, to be true ninja in every sense of the word. If they could produce progeny then it would be expected that they would also train them in the ancient art of ninjitsu.

I growled, my lip curling. I would see to it all of them were destroyed, the adults, the children. All of them had to die if the long honour feud was to end, and the Foot to flourish in their demise. I gritted my teeth as I considered my options the best way was to capture the child.

Mr. Callahan had been quite insistent that she could talk, so with proper persuasion and the right incentive, the girl ought to be able to answer a few simple questions. Of course the turtles _would_ come to save her. They could be so predictable in that sense.

Pity, that she was connected with the turtle clan, if it wasn't for that possibility I would keep her, train her as a kunoichi of the Foot clan. Once she was mature enough, and had more then proven herself and skills to me I could use her against the other turtles. She might become the greatest weapon the Foot clan ever had against our enemies. I considered that thought and felt with, my money and means that I could very easily do this, even with her connection to the turtles. I could break it and **her**. I could make her totally **mine!**

The very thought made me smile and laugh- send a turtle to fight the turtles -truly what could be better than that?

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twelve: Trouble**

**Raphael:**

There are times I have to get above the sewers, way above the endless crowds of people that called New York their home. At such times there was only one place to be jumping rooftops for, well for however long it took to start makin' me feel a little bettah bout my lot in life.

Today I escaped for a coupla reasons; One of them was Leo was ridin' my back again. Now that we were older we didn't battle like we usta in our teen years, but every once in a while we did it for ol' times sake or what have you. Whatever the case was, Leo would start one of his wonderful lectures and I'd soon be wantin' to rip his head off his neck.

All his lectures could bore a person to death and it wasn't like I hadn't heard em all before. Though I had to wonder if maybe today's lecture was brought on by Leo being previously ticked , perhaps Karena or one of the kids had got under his shell a bit. Maybe he was just in a lecturin' mood. Either was possible and knowing how Leo **loved** lecturing I found it much easier to not be there when he gave them.

Karena was the only one in the family who could shut Leo up mid- lecture. A wonderful talent, wished she'd teach me how ta do it! I had a feelin' though that I wouldn't be able to pull it off the way she did. I guess there had to be some advantages to being female and married to the guy.

Ah, well at least I gotta enjoy some fresh air, exercise and no yappin' in my ear.

I'd been jumpin' for awhile now when I thought I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I furrowed my brow and made the jump over to where I had seen, or thought I'd seen the movement. I didn't see any thin'. Not at first then I spotted a Foot Soldier hasten' his way over the roof tops headin' in a Northwest direction and not slowin down for anybody.

I rubbed my chin as I considered my options, _'Just what is his hurry?'_ I mused, to myself, then grinned, _'Best find where the fire is.'_ Keeping a low profile I followed after, spotting other Foot closing in and merging before heading off together. Something was up and it could mean trouble for all of us. Leo would want to know about it. Since the Foot seemed intent on hot footin' it to their destination, I just had to hang back so they wouldn't notice they had a tag along.

I wanted to see what was up and I knew I could take these three, hell could handle them blindfolded and one arm tied behind my back, but if I jumped them now I wouldn't learn what they were all up to, and I had ta admit that they got my curiosity peaked. I followed them about half a mile ovah, the roof tops before they stopped. I paused on the roof I was on and ducked down watching them carefully, I saw one of the Foot point and moments later all three of them made a jump.

I slowly got up, but from where I was couldn't see what had grabbed their attention, so I made the jump to where the Foot had been, on a roof top just below me was the three Foot surrounding two young kids, one of them was in an over sized sweatshirt.

Hell, what would the Foot want with two kids? I mean extortion, black mail, weapon running, robbery that was the Foot style. Could these kids be connected to some sort of shady deal the Foot had going down?

I watched one of the kids crouch down huddled in a ball, while the one in the sweatshirt took a defensive stance. Kid had spunk, I'd give that to him, course the kid could be pretty ignorant too, or both. I mean yeah, the Foot weren't too much of an opposition to us, but they could cream someone like this youngster, who was actin' like he was gonna hold them off. Judging from the kids size, there was no way that kid knew enough to hold their own against three Foot with weapons.

Even from my vantage point, I could see they were amused at the kid's attitude they drew their weapons, and I knew they were gonna test the kid, have some fun wit him. Play a little.

I growled softly deciding I had seen enough, and I was tired of waiting. I still wasn't too sure what was going on but I wasn't about to let the Foot get away with whatevah they was plannin'. I plucked my sais from my belt, and gauged my leap, wantin' to land between the two kids and the Foot. I didn't like the idea of comin' in at the wrong end of a sword, and I knew Leo'd give me hell if the kids saw me, but really considering the situation at hand I felt thins could be a whole lot worse.

I jumped and landed perfectly blocking a sword blade with my left sai "What's a matter only way you lousy ninja can feel like a good fighter is by picking on little kids?" I sneered at the Foot, as I kicked one soldier on the right back a few paces, "How bout a real challenge boys?" I twirled my weapons deftly.

"Uncle Raphael!"

**Uncle**?...Oh gods, _tell me it ain't!_ I turned my head slightly and saw that it was Rama under the grey sweatshirt "Ramiela get down!" I yelled at her. My mind raced, what the hell was she doing here?

One thing though it explained what the Foot had been after, they **knew** she was here, they had headed right for her, right to this spot, as if they felt she would be here. How they knew I wasn't sure but I couldn't deny the fact that they had **known.**

I turned back to the Foot two of them had swords one had a nunchuk, I could handle that. My main job though was seein' to it none of them got past me to hurt Rama or the other kid.

They came at me all at once. I blocked the katana with the prongs of my zai, side kicked the chucker. I twisted my right sai sharply and when the Foot Soldier retrained his grip, I squatted, using my weapon and his as leverage to toss him into his fellow sword carrying buddy. By then the man with the chucks was steppin' up again.

He had learned not to move fast and I was able to deflect each blow with ease. Years of practicing with Mike had taught me how to handle just about any type of attack from nunchucks, Mike had invented a few of his own moves. I saw the sword twins comin' back in. These three were not gonna give up and beat a hasty retreat for home to nurse their wounds, in spite of the fact that they had to know they were fighting a losing battle here.

Perhaps they were under strict orders,we had a feeling the Foot clan had a new leader but we had yet to learn who it might be, and the soldiers here might feel that it was far better to obey those orders then return to base without finishing their mission. The longer we fought though the more danger the kids were in, and Foot reinforcements could be coming. I had to finish this fast, which means much as it went against Splinter's wishes for us not to kill for no reason, I just might have to disregard it.

I wasn't opposed to killing in large battles. Or killing to protect my family, or when left no other choice. Something's just gotta be done, cold hard fact of life. I preferred not killing for we'd all been taught to value all life. In this instance though it seemed my only choice was to kill, and I accepted that. I decided then and there if I got a chance to kill these guys quickly I would with no regrets.

By the time all three Foot were dead, I was cut up but the kids were thankfully all right. Though in Rama's case that would only last until her father got a hold of her and found out what she'd been up to. I turned and growled at her "I'll deal with you later," I vowed, "Right now I wanna know who this kid is" I demanded sharply, as I kneeled in front of the kid, blocking his sight of the dead ninja. I wasn't worried about blocking Rama's view of it, this was a part of her life after all.

Sure it might not be the greatest thin' for her to see at this age, but I wasn't bout to go easy on her at the moment. I was more concerned with the kid Rama had been with he or she was breathing hard and shaking all over.

"Iiii It ooooo ok...okay Rrrrr..Raaaa..Rammmm...Rama."

"Spit it out kid, you'll feel better" I told him.

"Rama smacked me hard on one arm and I shot a withering glare her way "Your in enough trouble." I warned her, "Don't push it."

"Be nice to Jessie Uncle Raphael, he gots problems talkin. It's the way he talks, he cant's help it." She insisted, a pout on her face.

The kid - Jessie- must have a speech problem if stuttering was normal for him. I figured it had just been the strange events that had caused that reaction, after all anybody taken by surprise could stammer a bit.

"Listen Jessie, I'm not gonna hurt you. But I gotta get you off this rooftop and I don't want you seeing anything here okay?'

"Th...the...They ddddd...dead?" he asked.

"Yes." I confessed, I wasn't gonna lie to the kid, "You may not fully understand this Jessie but I had to kill them to keep, _you_ both safe. Now I'm going blindfold you and carry you down to the alley, all right?"

I saw him nod. I took off my bandanna placing it over his eyes, and then carrying him, an trying to shield Rama from the worst of the blood, lord knows she didn't need nightmares even if this was a part of her life, we made our way to the fire escape and down. Once we reached the alley I got my bandanna back, I saw Jessie look at the weapons stuck in my belt, then glance up into my eyes.

"Rrr Rammma was oooo...on..only be...be..being my friend." he stated.

"Well, you can't be friends with her anymore. Ramiela isn't supposed to be up here playing. Besides you have other kids to play with you don't need to play with her" I declared.

Jessie shook his head "Nnnnn...nooooo I doooo...don..don't. Rammmm...Rama is my ooooo...own...only ffff...fr...friend. Kids my age kkk...ka...call me names. Th...the...the..they do...do...don't wa...wan...wanna be my fff...frr...friend." Jessie sniffed.

I couldn't believe this, the only friend he had was Rama? That sounded hard to accept, yeah I know kids can be cruel but...then again why else would these two be together? I mean if Jessie had other choices would he have stayed friends, or even made friends with someone like Rama.

I glanced up at the roof "Look Jessie, Rama wasn't aware of it put she was putting your life in danger by being your friend. Those ninja who are up there. Know about us turtles and they hate us, they want us dead. They probably learned you were friends with her, and that's why they came. When those ninja don't go back to base the leader is gonna know and he won't be happy." I tried to explain, "he may try to hurt you Jessie just to get to us. So I want you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to go home as fast as you can. Whenever you are out try to stay close to an adult." I ordered.

Jessie nodded his head slowly.

"Just be very careful. I'd like ta take you home, but I gotta get Ramiela here back home. I'll see what we can do to keep you safe. This isn't your fault, but you can't be friends with her anymore" I concluded briskly, "I want you to go, run home Jessie." I turned him towards the street.

Rama sniffed I could tell she was starting to cry from the sound of her voice "Sorry Jessie I didn't know bout those bad ninja. I don't want you hurt Jessie. It was good bein' your friend."

Jessie turned back " I st...st...st...still wwwww...want tttt..to be your friend" Jessie said sadly.

Rama broke free and hugged him "Remember Jessie you're special," She whispered as he hugged her back.

"All right git!" I snapped trying to keep from yelling at the two of them. I waited until Jessie rounded the corner out on the street before going to the manhole, I noticed the lid sitting up a bit off of the hole. I forced Rama down in front of me and followed behind, hustling her along the sewer pipes while listening for the sound of someone following.

Finally I paused I glowered down at her "Now before I kick your shell all the way home , do you mind telling me how you and Jessie became friends in the first place, and just how long you have been breaking this rule?"

Rama took a deep shuddering breath as she glanced uneasily up at me, then she slowly told me all about Jessie her first fight with the older kids who'd been beating on him. She even told me about meeting Jessie's mother.

Two things fought inside of my mind while she talked.

One was we were all in very **BIG TROUBLE**- all of us- from her stupidity and ignorance, in her desire to have a friend to play with.

The other thing was- Rama had reached out to a poor lonely, isolated boy. A kid who thought he was a freak, due to the way he talked, figured he was nuthin' more then a dummy. Rama had reached out to him, found a friend and did her best to make him feel better about himself.

I also knew that it had probably been just as good for her to have a friend, her own age, that she could play with and relate to. It was sorta sad that it wasn't meant to be, and due to who and what she was it could never be. She had to give the friendship up.

I didn't say anythin as she finished and stood twiddling her fingers, and looking down as she shuffled her feet.

"Get on home" I barked.

She turned and hastened to obey, but she didn't move fast enough as she found that my foot connected with her butt, and continued to do so all the way home.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 More Trouble

**A Bond Of Friendship**

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirteen: More Trouble!**

**Michaelangelo:**

I was relaxing in the living room, when Raph came home, banging open the door, I turned to see him looking pretty ticked off, which was about normal for Raph, looking like he'd been in a fight. I could hear Rama sniffing and crying as she tried her best to hide behind her Uncle, for a moment the thought that Rama had finally been caught out of her boundary came to mind, but that thought evaporated almost instantly.

"Get out here **now!"** Raph barked at her, she quickly ducked around and out into the open moving well out of reach of Raph, but she froze partway between him and I.

I took one look at her, "Ramiela where did you get that filthy sweatshirt?" I demanded my brow furrowing with sudden concern.

Raph held up one hand palm outward, "Hold it there Mike, she can explain everything over a family meeting. We need one like yesterday" Raph informed me sharply.

Knowing how fond Raph was of family meetings, I just knew that something had to be up if **he **was calling for on in the immediately if not sooner category. I reached out trying to probe his mind and get an idea of what was going on, but Raph had that pretty blocked off.

Raph interrupted my thoughts with a brisk, "You want ta keep her here or call the family?"

"I'll get the others" I decided, then paused as I stood up, "Raph do I **want** to know what Rama has been up to?"

"No, Mike you don't want to know. But you are going to." He answered.

"That's what I was afraid of" I groaned, I glared at Rama and she flinched, "Go sit down" I snarled at her, jerking my thumb back to the couch I had vacated, before I went to find the others.

A few minutes later with everyone present, Splinter in his favourite rocking chair, Don and Karena sandwiching Rama on the couch holding the twins. While I sat in the arm chair and Raph stood, with legs slightly a part, arms crossed a scowl on his face announced "Go ahead, **Rama**, tell the family what you told me."

Rama shrank back into the couch cushions not even bothering to correct her favourite Uncle, she glanced down at her fingers that she held tightly clasped in her lap, "I...uh...I've been going topside. I found this one day" she pulled at the fabric of the shirt she was engulfed in, "and I um, use it to go topside." She confessed meekly.

"Ramiela what the hell are you doing going topside? You know how dangerous it is, that you are not allowed up there," I spat out suddenly as I turned a sharp withering stare on her.

"Hold on Mike it gets better" Raph informed me with a smirk, "You are going have to watch your daughter closer, she has been sneaking topside to see a boy." Raph stated.

I blinked, my jaw must have dropped but I saw Rama cringe and try to further hide herself, possibly hoping to disappear into the battered sofa all together, she wasn't denying Raph's words at all. I had a strange twisting coiling feeling in my gut as I growled at her "How often have you been going topside?"

"I've gone to see Jessie most every day dad. He's my friend." she answered, softly.

"Why after you've been told.." I began, doing my best to comprehend this latest news, "When you know it is dangerous why would you?"

"Jessie isn't gonna hurt us daddy. He's my friend. I wanted a friend and I gots Jessie he won't cause us no problems" she tried to assure us, through her tears.

"Jessie's mother **might, **Rama" Raph growled.

Leo palmed his face, and Splinter gave a slow sad shake of his head, heaving a resigned sigh.

"His mother knows about her?" I echoed. I felt like I was suddenly drowning, being pulled under by a crashing wave of information that I didn't want, but couldn't let go or ignore either.

"Yes," Raph answered for Rama, "I guess, his mom wanted to meet Rama, and according to what she told me, Jessie's mother wasn't too happy to find out she was real and not just a bit of imagination. On top of that..."

Suddenly I wanted to tune Raph out, I had been very good at that in my youth, but I wasn't able to do it now. I had heard enough bit like some people who can't help but slow down and look at traffic accidents, I had to keep waiting to see what more there was to see, or learn.

"...the Foot know about her" Raph continued, "I tracked three of them to the rooftop where Rama and her friend were playing Mike. Now I know the Foot might lack some in the brains department, but even they have to be able to put one and one together to make two."

"Is that it Raph?" I asked weakly, "That all the cheery news you got for the moment?" I asked making a vain attempt at humor. I glowered at my daughter who was still trying to go chameleon on the couch. I stood up and yelled at her "Get to your room Ramiela and stay there until I tell you that you can come out. **NOW!"**

She flinched and jerked back before scrambling to her feet.

"And take that filthy top off" I ordered her.

"I'm sorry daddy I..." she began through refreshed sobs.

"Ramiela, get **NOW! **Before I do something that I know I am going regret" I snapped at her.

She scurried past me and ran towards her room, my hand clutching one of my weapons and I fought to keep it tucked in my belt instead of whipping it out and applying it where she needed it most. I watched her quick departure, and silently wondered how we had all missed this, actually how had **_I missed this_**, was far more appropriate. I knew Rama and somehow I couldn't help but feel that this was my lack of discipline showing itself, in the worst way possible.

I glanced up at Leo who was clearly taking stock of everything, from the look on his face I would be in for one hell of a lecture once we were alone. Karena's facial expression seemed to be one of _' I told them so!' _and, _' what is going happen now.'_ The twins were sitting playing some little pat-a-cake game of some kind, totally oblivious to the problems, though Kali had a bit of a scowl on her face and glanced around the room from time to time.

I glanced up at Raph "Tell me bro, that Rama didn't tell you a word of what she was doing before today." I pleaded, " I know Rama tells you things she normally wouldn't tell me." I pointed out.

"Mike I knew nothing about this. If I **had known** I would have put a stop to it, and let you know immediately. I would _nevah_ jeopardize any of our lives like that" he growled a bit as if angry at the insinuation that he had known.

"So Rama is the only one to blame then" I groaned, heaving a sigh and burying my face in my hands.

Splinter leaned forward in his chair, "We are not placing blame Michaelangelo, what is done is done. Still it might be better if we had an understanding of why this has happened" he soothed gently.

"Well I can tell ya what I got from Ramiela before we came home," Raph allowed he filled us quickly in on the missing details, "I warned Jessie to be careful. I know the Foot may go after him." he gave a pointed look Leo's way, "It might be wise to watch out for him just in case. Also I want to know if that kid goes missing in anyway because if he does, we all know the first place to look for him, especially with recent events."

Leo nodded agreement "Raph you know the sewer's best. Any possible place we can vacate to in a hurry if necessary?"

"Yeah Leo, I know a cupla places off hand. I figured with Kaliann and Aiden gettin' bigger we'd be wanting a larger place soon." Raph admitted.

"I want to see them no later then tomorrow afternoon" Leo declared quickly, "Now who is it, Jessie's mother? I don't think she'll be a problem even though she may be aware of Ramiela, she is aware we are here yes, but has no idea exactly where to find us. Plus the fact I haven't seen any increased city officials down here." He turned to Don.

"No alarms going off nothing breaching perimeters." Don informed him quickly, before Leo could ask.

"Then it seems the Foot's knowledge of Ramiela's existence is really, by far and large, the major concern here. Something I was hoping to keep from them..." Leo muttered darkly.

Karena looked towards her husband, "But would the Foot even connect Rama to us? They might think she was a freak mutation right?"

Leo gave a grim smile as he replied, "The Foot may consider both possibilities. However logically following through on the presumption that she is actually one of our children, would take them to the conclusion that there may be more children here. It is a given that they would be trained in ninjitsu, which means we are bringing up another generation of enemies to foil their plans and schemes," Leo gave an exasperated sigh, as he sat back in his chair, "The Foot clan has enough problems dealing with just four mutant turtles, how would they feel about dealing with numerous off spring on top of it?"

Karena shook her head, "I refuse to have a clan for you Leo. I don't care how much you want to build up your family you will not..." she huffed.

Leo chuckled slightly, " I'm not asking it of you Karena, but the Foot have no knowledge if we have one child down here or twelve. All they know is that there is **one.** If there is one it is logical to assume there to be more. We were hoping to keep the children hidden from the Foot Clan, at least until Ramiela was in her teens, that is why when we go topside for exercises with her, we do it in groups. I train the other three are look outs." He groaned wearily, "Now though they are aware, and the Foot are bound to be searching the sewers in hopes of finding us" he explained patiently.

"I don't know why Rama did this Leo, why would she disregard the rules when she has been told..." I flopped back into my chair, rubbing the temples of my forehead with one hand.

"She has broken rules before" my ever helpful sister in law just had to put in. I practically heard her silent recrimination of '_and you foolish ninja encourage it!'_

"Thanks for pointing that out" I answered with sarcasm. "Rama has never broken big rules without some sort of reason for doing so, like when she was stealing Raph's sai." I retorted.

"She does have a reason though Mike, her friend Jessie" Raph stated, "You didn't see those two together Mikey. Rama was willing to protect Jessie from the Foot. Even after I told the kid he was in danger, without tellin him too much for fear I'd just scare the crap out of him, he told Rama he still wanted to be her friend. It seems she is his only friend because other kids tease him and beat up on him for thins the kid has no control ovah," Raph insisted, "Then there is your daughter. We are too old to be her friends, her cousins too young to relate to her on her level. Maybe cause they were both so alone and close in age they both figured no real harm done."

"RAPH! She broke the rule and you can't protect her!" I snapped at him, "There is no excuse for her behaviour."

"Mike I'm not tryin to get her off," Raph snarled quickly, he took a deep breath or two, "Just understand that Rama even hit me when she thought I was making fun of her friend. I don't know maybe it is just the fact this poor kid thinks he's a freak because of his speech problem."

"It doesn't matter Raph. Right now I think I could quite literally kill her." I stressed, "I don't know what in the world possessed her to even think of doing such a damn crazy fool stunt as she has pulled off here." I began tersely.

Splinter chuckled slightly, "Michaelangelo, you and your brother Raphael caused me considerable heartache over such foolish stunts that only children, in their innocence are capable of playing."

Leo rested a hand on my shoulder "We do have something in our favour Mike, we are at least aware of it and no one will take us by surprise. What I have to wonder is while she was out how many others saw Ramiela? I'd like to believe that with her disguise on," he grimaced at the word, " that most people in neighbouring apartments would have ignored her. At any rate we have to lay low for some time to forego any unwanted attention by the citizens of New York," Leo suggested, " In time the hype will die down. We have lived with those silly rumours of giant lizards or frogs before." He rolled his eyes.

Don shrugged, "The worst of it seems to still be the Foot and that is something we have dealt with before, just a pity they found out about Ramiela. I'll tune up the alarms and add a few extra to the tunnels just for added security for the time being Leo." Don then looked my way, "So what is Rama's punishment going to be for this one Mike?"

"Oh besides chopping her up for soup Donny? I don't know, do you think grounding her for the next twenty years will be a bit harsh?" I wondered, in reality I still wasn't sure what the final verdict would be. I was still royally ticked at her, but at least I had a bit to calm down from totally wanting to throttle her for her misdeed. In many ways I was still trying to register the facts of all she had done, and feeling frustrated with her for acting out in this way, I knew I really needed to calm down even further before I could even begin to think of a rational punishment.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Sticking Together

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fourteen - Sticking together.**

**Ramiela: **

I laid on my bed my face buried in my pillows, doin' my best not to cry. I sniffed and wiped at a few tears that had come out anyways, before heaving a sigh and sitting up, lookin' at my feet. I chewed on my lip wonderin' why dad hadn't come in to punish me for bein bad. I hadn't meant ta be bad. I just wanted a friend. I slid off my bed and slipped out of my bedroom walking very quietly back towards the living room. I heard all the adults talkin about what we were gonna have to do, and about those Foot ninja.

_If there are foot ninja are there arm ninja and toe ninja and finger ninja and..._ I wondered to myself. It was a pretty funny thought and I almost laughed and if I had daddy really would have given me what for. I had to hold both hands tight over my mouth to keep from laughing. I heard Sensei say that it was a bad thing that the Foot knew about me. I didn't understand it.

I turned and crept back to my room for someone caught me disobeyin' agin. I hadn't thought there'd be this kind of problems.

I returned to my bedroom and sat on my bed with my arms over my plastron, scowlin at the bedspread, ignoring my toys and books. _All I had wanted was a friend. I didn't want to cause trouble, not for me or my family or anyone. I never knew me having a friend would end up like this. That having a friend like Jessie was a bad thing._ I rubbed at my eyes again.

After a while my stomach started to complain, I thought it might be dinner time, but daddy hadn't come yet, so maybe I wasn't gonna get dinner tonight.But I was so hungry...I was starvin. Didn't daddy know how hungry I was? Yep. He probably did and he was probably gonna keep me hungry too. Might never feed me again. Instead I'd just sit here for the rest of my life waitin' for him to come ...only he wouldn't. By the time he came to find me I'd be just a shell nothing left of me but my shell. Then he'd be sorry.

I hung my head, bored and tired of waiting all ready. I raised my head and saw my zai sitting on the bedside table, just in front of my lamp. I reached out and gripped them took one in each hand and did my best to spin just one of them but I still couldn't get it right. I kept trying and working at it and I knew one day I'd get it, I just wished I knew when. Don't know why twirling them was so hard, just knew that it was. I could do all kinds of other ninja stuff real easy.

I puffed out some air and a bit of my bangs flew up and waved in front of my face. It seemed funny, so I did it again. Then I thought about Jessie. Suddenly blowin my hair didn't seem so funny and I laid my zai back on the nightstand and flopped on my back to stare at the ceiling, wondering if Jessie were okay.

What if the bad ninja went after him, what if the bad ninja tried to hurt Jessie? Jess couldn't fight like I could. He weren't ninja and those Foot ninja were bad enough they might try to hurt Jessie bad. I mean they didn't like us right? But I didn't know why. I didn't like the idea of the bad ninja gettin a hold of Jessie.

**Finally,** I heard the door click softly open and I sat up to see dad coming in my room. He looked really mad, and I didn't want to look him in the face.

"Ramiela" he said.

I winced, he only used my full name when he was very upset and angry with me. I whispered "yes daddy?"

"You know you should never have gone topside for any reason right? We have told you numerous times that it is dangerous up there, and that the only time you can go up there is when you are with us during training correct?"

I nodded.

"I can't hear your head rattle Ramiela." He snapped.

"Yes, daddy." I said.

"Yes, what?" he asked.

I gulped "Yes, I knew what was said and I wasn't spos'ta." I sniffed and bit my lip coz those tears wanted to come again.

"You kept secrets, you were disobedient and you ended up putting yourself and many others in danger as well. Raph has all ready told you your friendship with that boy is over, and trust me he is right on that count." Dad said. He talked calmly but I could tell he was mad, I could see it in his face, and how stiff he stood, I could sense his anger and most of all I could hear it in his voice and how he spoke to me. "Now you are going find out what **I **have to say about it. First off you are grounded for a whole month."

I looked at him full on my mouth hanging open in surprise at his words.

He nodded, "That is right Ramiela, no TV, no video games, no movies, no privileges. You are not allowed to leave the lair for any reason. You will be expected to do extra chores and an extra hour or so of exercises in the dojo, supervised by me, and trust me girl I'll make Leo's lessons seem like a walk in the park. Perhaps that will keep you out of trouble. Understood?"

"Yes daddy." I answered. I had a sinking feeling in my belly. Suddenly I was glad I hadn't eaten coz I wasn't so sure my stomach wanted food now.

"I'm very disappointed in you Ramiela. You were not brought up to act like this." Dad gave me a dirty dark look, "Oh and Ramiela one more thing you will write fifty lines of ' I will obey all of my rules,' as well."

I groaned a little and saw dad give an evil grin.

"What you think I'm being hard on you? Just wait honey, it will get much worse. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes daddy" I repeated again. I wanted to tell him that I didn't wanna write a bunch of lines, but I had tried tellin daddy no when he was punishing me once before and well, I really didn't want to do that again.

I wanted to ask him bout those Foot ninja but I didn't want to ask him now. I had a feeling it was better left alone.

Dad nodded his head "Good now come out and you can have some dinner and then you can go straight to bed."

I wasn't so sure I wanted to eat now but I followed dad out to the kitchen.

XXX

I woke early in the morning and got up to find some scrap paper and a pen. I had a small round table in one corner of my room near my book case, it was my art table, and there were a couple of chairs around the table I sat down at one of the chairs and began to work on the lines of I will obey all my rules. Writing it out that many times sure did hurt my hand.

I sighed, I really didn't know if I could obey all my rules or not. I had lots of rules and some of them didn't make a lot of sense to me. Baka came in and jumped up on my lap nudging my arm and purring loudly.

I smiled as I scratched his head "You are lucky you are a cat and don't gots so many rules." I told him.

I thought about Jessie again, and those bad ninja. I missed Jessie all ready. I was worried bout him, and scared the bad ninja would get him. I wanted to talk to Jessie. But I knew gettin to see Jessie wouldn't be easy, not now at least.

It was Sateday too, and I couldn't even watch cartoons. Maybe I could sneak and watch some TV when the twins were watchin. Nah they watched stupid things like Barney, not the cool stuff I liked watchin. It weren't fair that I had to go a whole month with no TV or fun. Dad must really hate me.

I picked up my zai and played with them, it was still early. We always had sleep in Sateday and Sunday and I knew I had woken up far too early for the family. They might get up soon though. Jessie and I liked to play on Sateday morning. I wondered if he were thinkin' of playin with me.

I knew I wasn't spose'ta leave the lair. I knew daddy would be super angry if I did. But the thought of Jessie maybe comin' to play with me and not listening to Uncle Raphael just got to me. He'd be all alone and those bad ninja might hurt him.

I couldn't let the bad ninja get Jessie. he was my friend. Friends are like family, you stick together good or bad. You didn't give up on 'em. I couldn't give up on Jessie either. Sides he said he still wanted to be my friend and I wanted to be his. As his friend and a ninja myself I had to look out for Jessie.

I left my table and my unfinished lines, I went over to my nightstand and opened the drawer to dig out my belt. I strapped it on and tucked my zai into the belt. I knew I wasn't spose to take my weapons out of the lair. But I might need them, specially if any bad Foot ninja were sneakin about.

I knew dad would be mad if and when he found out, but my friend was worth it. I had to think of my friend first. I had to do what was right!

Don't know how breakin' the rules could be right but it felt right somehow. Just like being Jessie's friend was right. Seeing my friend was safe was far more right then staying here and doing what daddy said. Hopefully I could go and get back fore anyone knew I was gone.

I felt that going to see Jessie was sort of an honour thing. Ninja knew about honour. I was Kunoichi I had honour and knew what it was, and what I had to do for the sake of honour. So I slipped out of my room and out of the lair.

I went to the man hole cover. I went up and lifted on the manhole cover just a bit to peek out, cause I didn't have my disguise. Dad had taken it and probably burned it for all I knew.

"R...rr ...Rama?"

Darn it! I knew I was right Jessie were here. He hadn't listened to Uncle Raphael, he didn't know what he were messin with. I pushed the cover aside and stepped out into the dark alley, "Jessie you shouldn't be here those bad ninja might come." I told him, "Now go home Jess, I don't want ya gettin hurt by them ninja." I turned to go down again.

"I wwww...wwa..waa...wanted to sssss...see yo.you. Let mmmmme kkk..ko..come down." he pleaded.

I shrugged "Okay for a bit but then ya gotta go." I said. I thought if maybe he were in the sewer with me at least those Foot guys wouldn't get him.

Jessie jumped down some of the rungs and splashed into a puddle he grinned at me "I th...th...thought mama...maybe we kkkk...ko..could sssst..stay fr..fr..friends and pl..pl..play ddddd...down here." he said.

I shook my head "I don't think your mom would like that Jessie."

"We're fffff...fr..friends rrrr..ri..right Rama?" he asked his grin growing.

I nodded, "Sure we are Jess, and your gonna get in so much trouble with your mom" I hinted.

"Y...yo...yo..You ggg...ge..get in tt..tr..to..trouble" he reminded me.

I laughed, "yeah and I'll be in it again when my dad finds out I'm not at home." I complained, "Listen Jessie I want to stay your friend. I really do but those bad Foot ninja are mean and they could cause you and I all kinds of trouble that we don't need." I wasn't sure how they could do it, but after listening to my family talk I was sure that the Foot **could** indeed do it.

"Dddd...do the Ffff..fo..foo..foo..foot come dddd..do..do...down here?" Jessie wondered.

I shrugged, "I dunno Jessie. Never even heard of them ninja till yesterday. You best go home Jessie it isn't safe now. Maybe later."

"K...ko...Come on Rrrr...Ra...Rama let's pl...play. We ddddiiddid...didn't get to ye...yes..yesterday." Jessie begged.

I sighed, I wanted to play with him.

Then Jessie gave a large grin and hit my arm lightly "T..t...tag R...Rrra...Rama" he called as he took off down and into the sewer pipes.

Dang it all! Just what were he tryin' to do? He could get lost or hurt down here. He didn't know the tunnels or his way bout the sewer. I sighed rolled my eyes and replaced the cover before going to chase after Jessie. Luckily with his splashing I managed to catch up with him pretty quick.

"Mmmmmy ttt...turn to catch you." he beamed happily.

"No Jessie" I began.

C...kkk...Co...Come on Ra...Rama. Jjjjjj...juju...just ffff...fo..for a littttt...little while" he pleaded.

I smiled. I did want to play with him, and it was hard saying no to Jessie, especially when all I really wanted to do was play with my friend. "Okay just for a bit" I gave in, "Promise?"

He nodded eagerly "Pppp...Promise." he agreed.

We looked at one another and started to laugh together before we began to play.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Missing Children

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fifteen: Missing Children**

**MELODY:**

Ever since I had met the strange, being, creature, whatever you want to call her, that was Rama; I had been bothered by bizarre and often horrific dreams. I'd wake from them with parts of the nightmare mixing and mingling with bits of our one and only meeting from about a week or so back.

I didn't know a lot about Rama. I had no idea how she came to be the way she was but it was painfully obvious she wasn't a normal child, nor could she even be classified as a child who bore some sort of physical or mental challenge that cropped up now and again. In fact it seemed totally wrong and unnatural for Rama to be walking upright and speaking as if she was human. She wasn't human, not even close to it, by any stretch of the imagination. Yet somehow Jessie had made friends with something like her.

I had no idea what sort of diseases she carried on her being, but I knew, just considering where she lived, that she had to have some sort of germs and other unsanitary things on her, that might not even be noticeable to the naked eye. What could she pass, unknowingly to my son, jeopardizing his health and well being.

I had forbidden Jessie to see or play with her for good reason, and when he stopped talking about her I had assumed that he had obeyed my orders. Jessie was a good boy, he didn't cause any trouble, even if it had a way of finding him, so it was easy for me to believe that he had gone along with me, that his friendship was over with.

I slid in bed silently reviewing all of these facts, after waking from another dream of the monstrosity. _Damn, but why can't I get rid of her image in my mind?_ I mused as I rolled over and looked at the clock radio near the bed. It was after seven. I yawned and stretched, kicking back the covers and walking out toward the kitchen. I passed Jessie's room he wasn't in it, nor could I hear the sound of the TV with morning cartoons or with the many varied sounds of one of his favourite games.

Jessie wasn't in the bathroom or the kitchen, which meant he was outside somewhere. I made a cup of coffee and drank it, when Jessie hadn't returned by the time I finished my cup of wake up juice , and my second cigarette, I was starting to feel more then a little antsy, some part of me knew something wasn't right. I hurriedly dashed to the bedroom, pulling on jeans and an old top, jammed on some socks and shoes, grabbed my purse and headed out the door, locking it behind me.

I went to Stacy's she insisted she hadn't seen him since she last babysat. I returned home and scribbled a note for Jessie, telling him that he was to stay at home if he got back before I did. I left the apartment for the second time, and this time on a hunch I went back to the alley where I had met Rama.

I don't know why I went to the alley. Jessie had never rebelled against me, he had never disobeyed when I gave him an order, especially one with a good reason. Yet I know how crazy he had been about Rama and I hadn't asked Stacy if he had said anything about her, because I felt Jessie would just do as he was told as he always had before. I didn't see anyone in the alley, but I couldn't help but spy the manhole lid was not on properly.

_Oh my god, Jessie is down there. Playing with that thing!_ The thought jumped instantly into my mind, and that alone opened a door to all kinds of unspeakable horrors, that **my** son, might be down there, getting into who knows what. The filth alone in our city's sewer was enough to make me feel disgusted and repulsed, and yet it made sense that Jessie was now down there. In fact I was a hundred percent certain that he was down in the sewers.

Since the lid wasn't on properly I did manage to shift it over and off, though it was heavy and I had to wonder how Rama managed to lift the thing on her own. I looked down at the ladder and the blackness of the tunnels beyond and called out "Jessie. Jess if you are down there answer me!"

The only reply I received was a taunting echo of my own voice.

I shuddered as I looked at the ladder. I didn't want to go down in the slime and filth of the cavernous hole, into the smelly depth of the underworld, yet the longer I sat there, the more firmly it got into my mind that my son was down there somewhere.

"Jessie!" I called again, then yelled out "Rama!" Just to be on the safe side, maybe she was close by and would hear me calling, perhaps she could shed some light on where my son was, but there was no reply to either of my calls.

I bit my lip chewing on it as I pondered the possibilities, then swallowing my pride and taking a good tight hold of my fears I swung down and into the darkness of the sewers.

I scowled darkly, knowing only one thing **if** I managed to find the filthy beast that called this place a home, and had lured my son down into this dangerous spot, I was going make them regret it.

**Michaelangelo**

I was starting breakfast for the family, Raph came into the kitchen, dripping a bit of water from the shower he had taken "Where's Ramiela this morning Mike, you have here banned to her bedroom for the weekend, or is she maybe sleeping in?"

I turned a spatula in my hand and eye ridge raised, "Since when does Rama sleep in Raph?" I asked shaking my head, "You ought to know better." I chuckled, "She's probably afraid to come out of her room after yesterday." I remarked setting the pan of scrambled eggs to one side so they wouldn't burn "I'll go get her."

I left the kitchen cut through the living room and towards her bedroom, I spotted the start of her lines sitting on the table. Her bed was neatly made, and then my eyes fell on her nightstand with the lamp and a book, but no sign of her weapons on it, the drawer of the nightstand open enough so it was easy enough to see her belt was also missing.

**Damn it! **I cursed, slamming a balled fist into my open hand.

I ran from her room, yelling for my brother as I did so "**RAPH!** Where did you find Rama yesterday? She's not in her room and I know she's nowhere in the lair." I announced.

I heard Raph curse.

"On top of that her belt and weapons are missing." I finished the good news.

"Damn that kid of yours Mikey if she's.." he began.

"I know I'll kill her myself when I get my hands on her" I promised, "We have to find her before the Foot do."

Leo, who had been meditating in the dojo, or attempting to, arrived in the living room "What is this about the Foot and Ramiela?" he inquired tensely.

"Rama is gone Leo. I think she went to see her friend" I answered.

Leo scowled, his eyes narrowing to tiny slits. "I'll get Don we best all go after her. I'll also get Karena to come and be an extra set of eyes in our search, the Foot aren't aware of Karena and she can move easily topside if necessary."

It wasn't long before we had everything together and left the lair, Raph leading the way to the place where he knew Rama had been with her friend. We saw a bit of light even before we hit the manhole cover.

"That's strange, it ain't in place. Someone has used it recently" Raph climbed up the ladder, did a quick scan, "All seems clear topside" he reported before moving the cover back into place. "So now what?" he demanded.

"Sssh Raph I think I hear something" Don whispered, he took a few steps down the tunnel, head cocked, "I think I hear something down here." He announced keeping his voice low.

I stepped behind Don and could hear the faintest echo of "Jessie, esssie,ssie." bouncing along the concrete pipes.

"That's not Rama" I muttered.

"But Jessie is the name of her friend"Raph declared.

"He must be missing too" Don stated, "What if Rama got Jessie to come down here to play with her. After all staying in the sewers isn't exactly breaking the rules and she might feel safer down here." He theorized.

"Except for the fact the Foot know we live down here and have been alerted to her. It isn't as safe as she thinks" I grouched gritting my teeth in irritation.

"Not only that but we can't have innocent people roaming the sewers they don't know the hazards, the sewer is capable of. We will have to find whoever is looking for Jessie and convince them to return topside, while we look for Rama and Jessie." Leo insisted calmly as he could.

"What if we split up Leo?" Karena suggested helpfully.

"First off Karena," he gave her a gentle smile, "We don't even know **if** Rama and Jessie are still down here, so until we find proof or verification, of their where abouts it is better to stick together as a group," he explained patiently as he moved off toward the echoing voice, with the rest of us following him. He purposefully kept his voice low, " We also have no idea on if the Foot are somewhere in the sewers and in how great of numbers, it could be dangerous to split up. If we do split up I want you topside, see what you can learn or find out up there. Meanwhile we will go into two's and work the sewers." His tone left no room for argument.

"We're going waste time that way Leo" Raph snarled.

"We could waste more time by us all splitting up and not being able to help each other out if there is an enemy ambush waiting somewhere for us." Leo countered sharply, giving Raph a stern look.

Raph just met his gaze but finally grunted "C'mon then let's go." he gestured with one hand.

Leo nodded and continued to lead off after the mysterious voice.

We had grown up in the sewers, so we were familiar with how the concrete pipes down here could distort sound, and could trace just about any sound to it's original source without revealing where we were. True the sound of water dripping or splashing could have a logical reason but it could also be someone posing a threat, so Splinter had drilled into us to approach all sounds we were tracking, as a potential threat, until we knew for sure that it wasn't.

We were not only tracking the ringing calls of the person who was calling for Jessie, we were also keeping every sense alert for another sound, one of lots of splashing, giggling or some form of amusement that might lead us to the two kids.

We heard nothing to let us know the two youngsters were down here playing, and we saw no sign of the Foot in this area. In fact the only thing we were sure of was we were getting closer to the person calling for Jessie. It was a woman, so it had to be Jessie's mother.

With all this going on I was nervous and tense as could be, I could feel the battle readiness in my body, and my mind raced with all sorts of possibilities of what might happen, where Rama was, and more importantly why had she chosen to disobey **_yet again!_**

Her birthday was only a month away and at the rate she was going she wasn't going to live to see her seventh birthday. I know Raph often encouraged Rama to act up and misbehave but I had never known my daughter to act like this.

I mean yes, Rama did break rules, it was to be expected she was a kid she had to test her limits, and mine. But she had never been one to go out and break the same rule so quickly, after being punished for it. Not even in her sai stealing hey day had she pushed things to the point of snatching Raph's weapon twice in less than twenty four hours. So, why was she breaking the rule now? I didn't understand what her motivation was.

We neared a junction where the pipe split off a couple different ways, just outside of the tunnel we were in we could see the young woman, she looked frazzled, nervous and freaked out. I could sense her fear.

"Excuse me, but can we help you?" Leo asked softly, gesturing for the rest of us to stay back in the shadows and silent for now.

She jumped spinning around and splashing the water up all over, her foot slipped and she struggled arms pinwheeling to maintain her balance, chest heaving a bit. Finally, she managed to hold her ground, her eyes squinted, as she strained to see into the tunnel we were in. "I'm looking for my son Jessie. Have you seen him? About four six tall, brown hair and dark eyes. He stutters."

"We haven't seen him." Leo replied, apologetically, "What makes you think he would be down here, does he normally play in the sewers?"

"Jessie made friends with some sort of...well, I'm not sure what it was, a filthy creature that lives down here. I think he might have come looking for Rama, he's no where else and since I forbid him to see her ...well" her voice trailed off and she ducked her head.

I growled, "My daughter Ramiela is **NOT **a filthy creature. She might be a lot of other things but she has **never** been what you are implying." I declared sharply.

"Your **daughter?"**

The way she spat those words out, told me a great deal about this woman. I knew right then and there that she wouldn't accept us, no she'd be the type to cause all sorts of trouble for us, course I could be wrong it might be just the stress she was under with her son missing , still I had a feeling we had run into a brick wall.

"It is better if you return home. If we find Jessie down here , we will see to it that he returns home to you." Leo assured her gently, ignoring Raph, while Don and I kept an eye on him.

Raph ever, protective of his favourite niece had not cared for the way this lady had said about Rama. His body bristled and he pulled one of his sai, so Don and I were attempting to keep him back from causing further trouble for the lot of us.

"I'm not leaving here. Not without my son!" She declared her jaw jutting out stubbornly, "You can't make me leave here either, so why don't you just come out and introduce yourselves."

Actually we **could** technically make her leave, in fact it would be easy to do, and she wouldn't get hurt. The trick would be keeping her out of the sewers after that. I knew Leo was as aware of that fact as I was and he whispered something to Karena.

Karena nodded and walked forward, emerging from the blackness and stepping towards Jessie's mom, "Hi there, " Karena spoke in that warm friendly tone she had, and I had no doubt she had a smile on her face, though I couldn't see it. "My name is Karena, my husband and his family are a little shy of strangers. The sewers do have their hazards and it isn't wise to roam them unless you are with someone familiar with the territory down here. It might be better for you to go home and wait, though I know waiting is difficult. I could keep you company if you like" Karena offered, "I assure you we will keep an eye out for your son and if we find him we will see to it he gets home. What's your name if you don't mind my asking?"

"Melody Scott. Look, I don't know who you are I have no reason to trust you." She stated crossing her arms over her chest, "Besides if it isn't safe for me to be in the sewers, why is it safe for you?" Melody smirked a bit with her demand, though she seemed a bit more relaxed with Karena's appearance.

"It is safe for me because I happen to be with my family, and they are used to the sewers." Karena replied casually.

"Why can't I search with you?" Melody asked obstinately.

" My husband and his family are different in appearance, many people have problems accepting the difference." Karena explained.

_"Not to mention she'd slow us down," _I whispered to Leo.

" I am worried about my son, I don't know you or your family" Melody pointed out quickly, "But I'm suppose to trust you. Yet your family can't trust me enough to show themselves, what are they convicts?"

Karena sighed and turned to face the tunnel, she bit her bottom lip "Leo?" She called, "I don't think I'll get much further with her."

"That is all right you tried Karena. Melody, let me assure you, we have far more to lose in trusting you, then you do in us." Leo said.

"Prove it" Melody snorted, taking a step or two towards the tunnel we were in, "I can lose my son, and I'm not about to, not if I can help it."

"Difficult ain't she?" Raph drawled glaring at her.

"We're wasting time Leo" I grouched, knowing that the longer we waited the harder it would be to find Rama, and Jessie if he was down here.

Leo looked at us, nodded once before stepping from the shadows towards Karena and Melody, followed by the rest of us.

Melody took in a sharp intake of breath, her eyes grew large and her mouth dropped open in sheer astonishment, she began walking slowly backwards, as if to avoid us getting any closer to her.

"Your **animals!**" she declared, "Dirty, stinking animals," her mouth turned down in disgust as she spewed these words.

I heard Raph growl darkly in his throat. Don glanced towards Leo an uneasy smile on his face, " I know we are in trouble here." he muttered.

Melody wasn't through spreading her poison around for she whirled on Karena "You called one of these **Beasts**, your husband. What are you some degraded pervert?"

Karena paled at those words and Leo's eyes narrowed, his back straightened as he came up beside Karena, placing an arm around her shoulders. " I beg your pardon Melody, but that, was uncalled for."

Melody glared at Leo "On the contrary it is more then called for considering the circumstances," she hissed.

I sighed and rubbed my face with my palm, this wasn't looking good at all.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Lost

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Sixteen - Lost**

**Ramiela:**

Jessie and I sat with our backs against the concrete pipe, we wanted to rest a little from all our runnin' around. I looked at thins and I suddenly knew, that I didn't know where I was, and it was gettin' late. My stomach were rumblin' and growlin' it were so hungry.

"Jessie, I think we're in trouble" I said quietly.

"Wh...wh...wwww...when o...our p.p.p..parents find us we..we...we'll be." Jessie grinned at me, and brushed some hair back.

"Well, yeah! That goes without sayin' Jess," I agreed, "My dad might really chuck me out of my shell for this." I rolled my eyes and sighed a bit, "But Jessie I didn't mean that, cause you see, I don't know this part of the sewer."

He looked at me, his brown eyes meeting mine, then he looked around "W...ww...w...we lost Rrr...Ra...Rama?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all. I just don't know where I am right now," I told him, as I stood up on my feet, "C'mon Jess we gots to get back to a place I knows. It's getting late, and my dad and uncles are gonna be lookin' for me so we might not be too bad off," I walked back to the pipe we had left just a bit ago, "I know we came this way, and we came out of the first pipe that way, so lets see if we can work our way back to what I do know."

" Wh...whw...wh..what if we kkkk ka...can't ffffff..ff..fi...find our wwww..wa...way back?" Jessie asked.

"We will Jessie, don't you worry bout that." I said, I did it more to try and make him feel better, cause I weren't so sure if I could or couldn't find my way back from here. "If my family is lookin for me they ought to find us for too long. I knows I should have paid more tension to where we were going. I just got too busy playing." I admitted.

"C...Kkkk...Can't we gggg...go uuuuu...up?" Jessie inquired hopefully.

I shook my head, "Nope. I don't know where we'd end up at Jessie. It could be a busy street, or around a whole bunch of people." I shivered a little, "Up topside is those mean Foot ninja too Jessie, it is safer down here. Less you know lots bout topside and could get a peek enough to tell ya where we are. It could help gettin back home."

Jessie shrugged and shook his head sadly, " I dddd...ddd..don't www..ww.wa..wa..watch wh..whe..where we gggg...go." He replied as he followed after me to the pipe we came out of and down to the one we had left just before that.

We walked along in silence down to a series of tunnels that branched off from the one we were in, there was a path ahead, and one on the left side. This was the tricky part, I didn't remember if we came down straight or out of this pipe to the left.

"Jessie did we come out here?" I asked hopin' he'd know.

" I do..do..don't mmmm...member" Jessie kicked at a puddle of water, frowning down at it, "L...llll...le..lets go ddd..do..down it a bbbb...bit see if wwww...wwww...we ka...ka...can see sososos..something we n...no...know."

"Good idea Jessie." I smiled.

We did that but we still weren't sure if we had gone that way or not. Guess, neither of us had been payin' much tension. Finally we gave it up and went back to the spot we did know.

I didn't know bout Jessie, but I was feelin' kinda scared. I didn't wanna say anythin' to him cause I s'posta be ninja and ninja aren't scared. Being here with Jessie made it lots easier to not be as scared as I wanted to be. I hated just standin' around so we thought maybe if we tried a few more pipes something would look good, but that only got us more mixed up cause then we didn't know if we'd seen the pipe from before we got lost, or from just now while we'd been searching.

"I don't think we came this far Jessie" I complained, "You okay Jessie?"

"I'm hhhh..hun...hungry aaaa,,,and a llll...little sc...sca...scared." Jessie answered as he took my hand in his.

I nodded, "Me too Jessie." I smiled, "We needs to cheer ourselves up. Let's go this way Jessie" I said pointing to a pipe we hadn't tried yet, least I don't think we tried it. Jessie followed after me.

"Wh...wh...What yyy...ya...you th...th...thinking of R...Rrrr..Rama?" Jessie wondered.

" To cheer us up Jessie, I could sing us a funny song." I promised him.

He smiled a little "Sss...Sing it ..tht...then Rrrr...Rama." He urged.

I nodded, " Okay then I will," with that I started to sing the song " On a chicken farm just down South of Oakridge Ten-a-see a nuclear reactor leaked some water acci-dent-ally. What happened next is like a horror story by Ralph Nader, that toxic water leaked into a brood house incubator. Inside the chicken coop they always kept the TV on, said the programs helped the chicks to grow and helped to keep them calm. As the poor little chickens put that heavy water down their gullets a kung fu show was on the air something happened to those pullets. They began to grow and grow, with that kung fu show locked in their brains. It's the only way we can explain Teenage Mutant Kung fu chickens."

Jessie started to laugh, he laughed hard right through the chorus about them bein' big as a house strong as the dickens.

"One said his name was Fricasse, the second Cordon Blue, the third was Cacciatore and the fourth they just called Stew..." By the time I got to that point I was laughin, and gave up the whole thin,as I was laughin' so hard I couldn't finish the song anyways. Not that I was worried about finishing the silly song about Kung Fu chickens, I only sang it to cheer us up, and it had worked quite well. I don't know bout Jessie but I was feelin' way better.

We walked along jokin' and laughing over the silly chickens, we don't know if we were going the right way or not. But we were havin fun, and doin our best to figure out which way we had come from.

We passed another pipe, too many darn sewer pipes down here. The blasted things all looked the same too!

Suddenly I thought I heard Jessie make a strange noise behind me, and I turned to see a Foot Soldier holding Jessie, and that bad ninja had a hand covering Jessie's mouth.

_'Gosh, I didn't know these bad ninjas came down here. I thought they stayed topside!_' I thought as I watched the Foot guy take off with my friend.

Another Foot grabbed me from behind yanking my hair, pulling me back. In anger I kicked out at him, I hit one knee then the other real hard, and he let me go. A third bad ninja reached out for me but I ducked and dived into a pipe, running at full speed to get away from those bad Foot ninja. I could hear a bit of splashing behind me, guess one of them tried to follow and slipped a little. I looked back over my shoulder to see where he was, and in my hurry I slammed hard into somethin' that popped out in front of me.

I felt the wall in front grab my arms, and I turned my head to see it weren't a wall but nother one of them Foot Ninja, they just kept poppin' up all over. The Foot guy who held me pulled me close, he held my upper arms tight to my side. I tried to kick him but he kicked me real fast.

"**CHIKUSHO!"** I yelled at him in a fury. It were a word I weren't s'posta say. I learned it from Uncle Raphael. ( Damn it!)

The Foot who held me just laughed and held me closer.

" **Tasuke!"** I cried out and the Foot guy released one arm of mine long enough to hit me cross the mouth. (Help!). This guy didn't know when he were gettin' sworn at I would have deserved the smack in the mouth for what I last said.

Then he clamped his arm back to where it was and gave me a shake.

I bowed my head, and saw that my lower arms and hands were free, but I didn't have much room to move them, or anything else. Then I spied my zai tucked into my belt. Hadn't this Foot guy seen them? Maybe he had, maybe he felt I couldn't use them. I don't know. All I knew for sure was I had to try and get a sai free without letting the bad ninja know about it. I'd have to use ninja stealth, I used to do this all the time with Uncle Raphael.

I moved slowly and carefully. The Foot guy was packing me so, I drew one of my weapons, turned it so the prongs were pointing the right way, then hard as I could I jammed it behind me, hittin' his side near his belly. He screamed and dropped me. I landed and took off.

I didn't care where I ran too now. I just wanted to get away from the Foot ninja. I didn't look back and I moved from tunnel to tunnel as often as I could. I finally sat down in the shadows of one pipe. My heart felt like it were gonna come right through my plastron and I was cryin' but trying not to make a lot of noise bout it. I was shakin all over, cause I didn't know where I was. I had no idea what those bad Foot ninja were gonna do to my friend, and I wanted to be at home, but I didn't know how to get there.

_Daddy? Oh daddy, where are you? I'm so **scared.**_ I thought, I wanted to call out to him, but I knew I couldn't do that. I sniffed, knowing only that somehow, someway I had to find my family. I didn't care if it were daddy, or Uncle Raphael or Sensei, or even Uncle Donatello.

I knew they could get Jessie back. Uncle Raphael had managed to kill three of those bad ninja all by himself, so my whole family should be able to save Jessie. Right? I sure hoped so. I didn't care how I got punished for being so bad. Right now my friend Jessie were in **BIG** trouble.

I was scared of those Foot ninja gettin' me again but I knew I had to look for my family. I was good at sneaking. I'd have to see if I was good enough to sneak my way to my family as fast as I could get to them.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Arguments and decisions

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny, any, ownership of adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen- Arguments and Decisions.**

**Leonardo:**

I stood next to my wife, knowing that Karena was not used to this sort of reaction by people towards us, and also hoping that Melody's words were partially due to the stress she was under over recent circumstances, though I doubted it. Somehow, even deep in my heart and soul, I knew that Melody meant what she said, that she despised us for what we were now. I took a deep breath before speaking "Do not forget that you are essentially, on our property. I would not insult you or your family in your home, and I request that you afford us the same respect." I informed her as kindly as I could, " I also feel that you owe my wife an apology."

"I don't owe you one damn thing!" Melody shot back, "Your home happens to be the property of New York City, you don't even pay taxes or rent on it. You, are nothing more than animals, you are freaks of nature and you look like you'd be better off in a zoo or some lab somewhere," She ranted on, " I don't know why any sane person would bother calling something like **you** her husband. You aren't even the same species. She probably needs psychiatric help."

Karena clenched her jaw tight and her small hands curled into balls. I placed a restraining hand on her shoulder and gave the smallest shake of my head. I did not need this to escalate out of control,though I had a feeling it was all ready heading that way and there was no way for me to apply the brakes. I was trying to keep my senses tuned not only on Melody, whose mind seemed to be firmly made up about us, but also on what was going on for the individual members of my family, especially on Raph. If any of the family would lose it with Melody, **he** would be the one.

Raphael had a short fuse to begin with, though he was calmer then he had been in his teens, still someone like Melody, with her quick tongue and viper like bite, could very quickly push all of Raph's buttons. Raphael didn't like, or care to be reminded that he was different from everyone else.

I sent a mental note to Raph to watch himself an not fly off the handle. I sent another message to Mike and Don, to keep an eye on Raph and be ready to intercede, if necessary, just in case Raph decided to do something.

I received a mental note back from Mike, '_Yeah, right Leo! This is Raph we are talking about.'_

I turned my attention back to Melody, " You have a choice, Melody, for your safety, I can not allow you room to roam the sewers alone, there are too many dangers here that the general public is not aware of, but we are. So you can either join us or return to your home and wait." I informed her, trying to sound as gracious as I could.

"Who the **hell** do you think you are giving me an ultimatum like that?" She snapped hands on her hips, "Animals **don't **order people around."

"Aw, let her go Leo" Raph drawled a sinister smile crossing his face, "We don't need the excess **BAG**gage."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raph draw one of his weapons and twirl it expertly about his fingers, he was starting to get mad, and doing his best not to show it. "Put it away Raph!"

"What Leo?" he asked innocently, "afraid I might slip for a change?" He wondered arching an eye ridge. He sighed, "Tell ya, what Leo leave **her** here and we'll find her later. maybe by then she might be willin' ta listen."

I was tempted to, because I knew having her along would only be more hassles then it was worth, but I was afraid of what might happen to her if we did leave her to go her own way, and if something serious was to occur, then we would all be responsible for that. She could fall, get stuck in a pipe, swiped down into the water in an unexpected deeper part of a pipe, or she could run into our enemies, all sorts of things could happen and I just had to do my best to prevent that if I could.

"I don't care what we do Leo. I just want to get going and find Rama." Mike declared in frustration.

"What is your choice Melody?" I inquired, "We don't have a lot of time here and your son, might already be in danger or in trouble, and the longer that you stand here arguing and debating with us the less chance you have of finding your son."

I hoped that I could get her to focus on Jessie, finding him had to be of the highest priority for her, that much was clear, or she wouldn't be down here where she was so uncomfortable. Her son's welfare and well being, might be the ticket to getting her to be less argumentative with us.

"You have a far better chance of finding your son by staying with us, then you do on your own. Ramiela doesn't know a great deal of the sewers, or the hazards found here, it is possible she has gone far beyond her range while playing with Jessie," I explained, not mentioning that Rama was all ready far past her boundaries, "Which means both children are most likely lost and may wander into places they shouldn't be in."

"So you feel that you can find them faster?" Melody demanded briskly, glaring at me.

"I have no doubt of that" I gave a wry smile, "My brothers and I are familiar with tracking, especially down here where echoes can deceive the unwary, we were able to find you after all, and we can find the children as well," I assured her.

She snorted contemptuously, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling darkly at us, finally with great reluctance she relented, "All right! I'll go with you," She heaved a heavy sigh, "But only because I want to get my son and take him far away from you filthy..."

"Yeah, **trust me** there is nothing more that we want ourselves," Raph sneered.

"Keep her away from me" She gestured to Karena, "I don't want anything to do with you freakish animals, and I don't want **HER** near me."

"I agree with ya," Raph beamed, "It'd be a pity fer Karena to catch anythin' yer carrying."

I raised my hands, palming my face, hoping, desperately, that we would find the children quickly. The last thing I wanted was to deal with Melody one second longer then necessary. The woman was a keg of explosive with the fuse all ready lit. Her attitude and opinions were riling everyone else up, in an all ready tense situation, and she was liable to blow at the worst moment. The odds of such a thing happening only increased the longer we were together.

"Don cover the rear." I instructed, giving him a look.

"I am on it Leo" he acknowledged my instructions.

I moved off keeping an arm around my wife, and letting my brothers and Melody fall in between myself and Don, at least that way, Melody could have her private space surrounded by us. "Don't let her get to you Karena," I whispered to my wife, "You are better then her, don't lower yourself to her level, let her aspire to higher heights. If it wasn't for the fact that I'd feel responsible for her, I'd just let her go her own way."

"No, you wouldn't Leo" Karena disagreed with a shake of her head, "You are too responsible." She frowned, "She is a narrow minded..."

"Sssh" I soothed, "I know, we do get a lot of that from people, we save them and they call us names. We do our best to not get into such situations where we leave an opening like this, however there are times and places where it is almost unavoidable. This is one of the latter, and hopefully it will be for a very short period."

"I only hope it is a short period Leo. I don't know how much of her I can stand," Karena warned in a low voice.

I reached back trying to pick up on the different emotions of those around me, I could tell Karena was upset and disturbed by Melody's words. I could feel Melody's sheer revulsion and even deeper hatred toward us.

I had no idea what her son was like, had Jessie picked up some of his mother's prejudice?

Mike suddenly froze, his body tensed and his hand shot for his weapons.

"What is it Mike?" I demanded.

"Rama is scared, Leo!" Mike replied, "Something is very wrong, she's terrified."

"I didn't feel anything Mike" I informed him.

"Yeah, but Rama isn't your kid Leo" Mike pointed out quickly, "It came from this direction, I sensed her call me and I can pick up on her fear," he insisted.

"Take the lead then Mike" I confirmed dropping back.

The only strong mental bond that had been formed with Ramiela was her connection with her father, any parent can learn to recognize what a single cry means when it is their child issuing the cry. They don't have to see the child, to know. It was natural, that Mike as Rama's father would have that connection, and ninja training that enhanced all senses including those beyond the basic five, tapping into chi and other energy sources only made us more attuned to those around us. In time Ramiela would learn to develop that part of her to connect with any of us, to speak mentally, and so much more.

Mike was using both his parent instincts, as well as ninja training to now hone in on where his daughter was, in a matter of minutes he had lead us through a wild maze of twist and turns. I knew part of it could be that he might be following a bit of lingering emotion, and doing his best to get where there was a stronger feel of his daughter.

Finally he paused and reported, "She's close now. Very close. Rama!"

"Daddy?" came a scared tentative echo from somewhere nearby.

A couple more tunnels and we came out behind her.

"Rama!" Mike exclaimed, releasing a deep breath of relief.

She spun around in fright, there was dried blood in the corner of her mouth, and some on her plastron close to a sai tip that also had blood on it.

"Daddy!" She ran towards Mike suddenly bursting into tears.

"You're hurt. What happened?" Mike asked with concern.

Melody sprang from behind us, pushing her way pat, "Never mind that, where is Jessie? What have you done with him?" She shrilled.

Rama halted, whimpering slightly, as she cringed back from Melody, probably startled by her sudden appearance.

Raph grabbed Melody by the wrist and forced her back " **You,**are **NOT** getting near Ramiela. Mike will care for this!" He informed her sharply, giving her an intimidating stare. Raph was very protective of Rama, and after having a taste of Melody he was not about to let her do any harm towards his favourite niece.

Rama seeing the path to her father was clear, ran straight into his arms sobbing and shaking. Mike scooped her up and she buried her face in his neck, her arms wrapped tight about him. "I'm okay daddy...I'm sooooo sorry it all my fault," She cried, "I should have made Jessie go home right way, but we jus wanted to play a little first. A Foot Ninja grabbed Jessie and tooks hims away," she babbled, "They was gonna take me too."

So the Foot were lurking in the sewers, true we hadn't seen any sign of them as of yet, but now it had been confirmed.

"I had to use my sai to gets way daddy. You gots to go help Jessie, don't know where the bad Foot took him, but ya gotta help him daddy. Pleassssse!" Rama rambled on begging and pleading with us to help save her friend.

"We will get him back Rama, hush now babe. Calm down." Mike soothed, as he stroked her back and kissed her.

He knew that punishing her when she was so upset, and he so relieved, that it wouldn't work there would be time later to lay down the law.

"Who has my son?" Melody demanded suddenly.

"A rival ninja clan. They will use Jessie as bait to get to us, if they can" I replied, "Our best bet is to go there and free him before they have much of a chance to make or finalize plans. Karena" I turned and gazed into my wife's eyes, "I want you to take Ramiela home. Don, I want you to escort them, be on your guard at all times, then get back to us as **quickly** as possible." I turned to Melody, knowing she would not like what I had to say, but knowing I had no option.

"Melody, it is no longer safe for you to travel with us, we will be going where it is too dangerous and your presence will be a liability to us. Nor, would it be wise for you to go on your own and we don't have time to see you to your home safely. Our enemies, may be watching for us, and they would not fail to take you hostage to get to us." I explained, "Much as I hate to say and do this, the only alternative I see, is to allow you to wait in our home, until such a time as we return with your son and can escort you."

"No way am I..." She began to protest.

I cut her off with a slash of my hand, "We are not going to argue this Melody, you can either go willingly or unwillingly but we have only your well being in mind. For your safety you will have to stay put in our home." I ordered.

I could see Karena tensing up and she was giving me dark ominous looks.

Mike hugged Rama, "You stay in your room, until we get back," he told her firmly, "I'll talk to you later young lady. Behave yourself for a change Ramiela" Mike told her.

"Okay daddy" She answered meekly.

"I'm sorry Karena" I apologized in advance.

"Just hurry back Leo," She shot back, "And be careful."

I hugged her close to me, she reached up kissing me long and hard, "I love you Leo."

I saw the revulsion in Melody's face as I quietly returned my wife's sentiments. I wished desperately that there was some other way of dealing with Melody.

Sure, we were going off to infiltrate enemy headquarters, fight off hundreds of our enemies to save her son's life. Karena on the other hand, was going have to deal with this woman in our home. Out of those two things, I had a feeling that Karena was really getting the worst of them.

I hated doing this to her, because I loved her very much, and didn't want to see her hurt in any way. I knew Melody and her sharp tongue could do a great deal of damage. I could only hope that Karena could remain calm in the face of fire and not let it get to her.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 She's a guest

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eighteen- She's a Guest!**

**Karena:**

Don opted to guide us the quickest way home, which was understandable considering the situation at hand. His body was tense and he kept his bo staff in hand, at the ready to defend or protect us, and I was grateful for my brother in laws presence. I knew the importance of trying to move quickly and quietly as possible, especially as Don's every sense and instinct would be tuned to anything unfamiliar in the sewers.

Our biggest problem was getting Melody moving, or getting her to be silent for more then a few seconds she was ranting on about Leo keeping her prisoner and who did that brute of an animal think he was, telling her what to do. How she couldn't wait to inform the authorities ...along with a great deal of other stuff I'd rather not hear. Don could be extremely patient, and yet I knew he had his limits, as Melody's rant continued, becoming more involved and louder by the second, he finally snapped.

"Melody, you may not value our lives. But I assume you do value your son's life, which is at this moment in danger, and the longer it takes you to hustle it along, the longer Jessie will be in the hands of our enemy. Leo is **not **going go in there without me. So what is it you want to do, because you can continue this martyr act of yours as long as you wish. Just remember that it may be your son paying for it." He growled, baring his teeth a bit in irritation.

Instantly, Melody clammed up, staring at shock Don. I had to wonder what she would do if he started sprouting some long mathematical equation or difficult scientific theory, I smirked a little as I thought that such a feat would not endear her to my family any, that is if she had the intelligence to comprehend Don, when he spoke of such things.

_' Splinter is at home, I wonder what she will think of him'_ I mused, though I had a feeling Don, or Leo himself might have mentally contacted their father to let him know about our guest. I then found myself reflecting on Leo's words of a willing or unwilling guest, to Melody.

I knew that the guests in our home were to be treated with the utmost respect and civility, no matter how they might treat us. Even an unwilling guest could only be restrained to the point of not leaving the home, until it was deemed safe for them to return topside. In other words I'd have to be careful and do my best not to say or do anything that might turn her even further against my family. It wasn't going be easy, because I all ready resented her. Yes, I was fully aware of her worry and concerns, not to mention the stress she was under; But her constant insults were enough to get on my nerves.

_"Damn you Leo!'_ I growled, inwardly to myself, _' why did you have to do this to me? Maybe I can curse her out in Japanese.' _Even as my lips curled into a faint smile with that thought, I knew better. The family did not wish to insult a guest by speaking in a foreign language, that might have a person feeling they were being talked about, so the family generally kept to the language of their guest. Still, cursing her out in Japanese might be better then some of the alternatives I could come up with, such as running her through with a spare sword.

I had been raised by my grandmother, who had been a stickler for manners, but I could not match my husband when it came to politeness.

I didn't really blame Melody for being so upset, I mean it had to be difficult to be down here in the sewers, looking for her son and faced with something as unique as my husband and his family were, just one of those things could be quite a shock. She had all of them at once, and it was bound to put her on the defensive. Though her constant remarks of my family being animals, fit for a lab or some other atrocious place, was enough to cause me to get my own back up.

_'How dare she just come in here and talk like **that,** about my family?' _I wondered, it was as if she had entered our home for the one reason of hurling insults at us and we were not to retaliate, rather we were to accept it. I found that so hard to accept.

I had never viewed my husband or any of his family, as mere creatures. I had been assaulted and my eyes badly bruised and swollen, so I hadn't seen the turtles at first. I got to know them through their voices. Leo himself had told me of their origins, from simple pet shop turtles into something far more sentient, capable of speaking, reasoning, thinking more like a human might. Rama, the first of the hybrid children, was only proof that our two species was compatible.

I kept Ramiela close to me, not wanting Melody to go after her, though I was sure that not even Melody, as riled up as she was would have the nerve to go after Rama, while Don was keeping a close eye on us.

Rama had been lucky to escape the Foot, if she hadn't brought her zai, then she might have been taken, and we wouldn't know where either of the children were. Of course it would have been far better if Jessie and Ramiela had just stayed in their respective homes in the first place, but being kids that was expecting a little too much I suppose.

We finally reached the lair, Don entered first. I gestured Melody ahead of me, and entered our warm cozy home. I could see Melody's sharp eyes as they darted quickly around the living room area. I wondered where Splinter was, and figured that Don may have taken him aside for a quick private talk.

I turned to Rama, "Get yourself cleaned up and go to your room."

" I'm hungry Aunt Karena," she whined giving me her pathetic stare.

" I'll bring you something to eat in a bit Ramiela, right now just do as you are told" I informed her sharply.

She sniffed and pouted but headed towards the bathroom to reluctantly obey.

Don came out from one of the pipes that lead to his room, he kept his bedroom separate from the rest of the family,as Don being the resident technician, genius, inventor and what have you, preferred to have a section of pipes set aside for his use, in other words turning an area into work shop, lab and what ever else, and having his room somewhere in that general area. Though the family had running jokes about how often Don actually used his bed.

He was packing a duffel bag, he often took with him when he and his brothers had to get past certain security features. In his left arm he was packing Aiden, Splinter was behind him holding onto Kaliann.

Melody caught sight of them and her lips puckered up tight as if she'd just sucked all the juice out of a lemon. My body tensed knowing she was getting ready to spread some more of her toxic waste around. I knew my children were much too young to understand Melody's words but I still had no desire to subject them to that sort of treatment. I was just about ready to throw myself between my children and Melody, when I saw that her eyes had locked more firmly on Splinter himself.

Melody let loose a piercing shriek that startled the twins who started to cry in uncertainty. "Mommmmmmmie" they sobbed, Kaliann reached out for me, her sweet face scrunched up as she bawled.

Don rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh of frustration " I got to go. Leo will be waiting for me" he gave me an apologetic look as he bounced Aiden before handing him to me, he whispered in my ear " I hate doing this to you Karena. I'll wish you luck because you'll need it."

" I rather have some sleeping potion." I shot back.

"She is a guest Karena." Don reminded me kindly, though the way he said it, told me that he clearly didn't think much of her as a guest.

"Not for her. For me." I corrected. " Go on Don," I urged.

Don smiled and squeezed my hand in a reassuring way.

" Just tell Leo if he doesn't hurry back I'll be feeding him his own Katana for dinner." I mock threatened not knowing how true that threat might be.

Don nodded, " I'll let him know Karena," he vowed.

Melody's stared at Splinter, " Just what the hell are you, what sort of crazy place is this?" She demanded shrilly.

" Please, come sit down, child." Splinter soothed softly.

" I am **not **your child" Melody hissed giving Splinter a disgusted look.

" I realize that recent events have been most stressful on you, and it is quite natural to feel overwhelmed," Splinter allowed, " Perhaps you would like a nice herb tea to help relax you a little," He suggested helpfully, his whiskers twitched, as his dark orbs locked on her.

"Great now there is a weird, ugly pet dog here?" Melody wondered a loud as she backed away from Splinter.

" Hold on Melody," I took hold of her arm and she jerked it free as if I had burned her at the touch, " Splinter is not a dog, or a family pet." I informed her trying to keep my own irritation from my voice, and probably failing miserably. " Splinter is the adopted father, and the sensei to my husband's family. The only pet we have here is a common domestic house cat, which happens to be Ramiela's companion. Why don't you calm down a little and I will introduce you correctly?" I offered as I forced a smile.

Melody turned to glare my way, **"Calm down **did you say? I'm in a freaking nuthouse and you want me to be rational? This from someone who calls a giant reptile her husband. Don't you know turtles carry diseases, and **you _kissed _it." **Melody shuddered, " You kissed a dirty filthy beast that lives in a disease infested environment and acting as if things are perfectly normal." She shook her head in disbelief, " The only thing I want is to get my son and get far away from you degraded sickos."

I sighed, and bit my lip. This really wasn't going be easy.

I saw Splinter's tail slap the ground ever so slightly but he spoke in his usual reassuring voice, " You are frightening the children, so if you would just..." he began but he was interrupted.

"Children? Those abnormalities, abominations are much more like it!" Melody declared.

I felt hot anger rise in me at those cruel words, these were my children, that she had the gall to insult in my home.

"Mommma." Kaliann sobbed and buried her face in Splinter's robe. Aiden glowered at the stranger and yelled loudly at her " Go. Go way!" he pointed to the door as if to confirm his words.

" Look, Melody, I really don't care what you call me. But you will leave my children out of it." I warned her.

She gave me a repulsed look, "You willingly gave birth to those **things?"**

" Yes, I gave birth to my children, in much the same way you gave birth to Jessie I'm sure," I retorted.

"Gods, you truly are sick and perverted to let an animal do that and then to..." She shuddered, " I've heard stories of people like you but I never thought I'd meet one."

Splinter blinked and his eyes narrowed, he shook his head sadly at her comments, " For some people they are blind to the obvious, " he murmured.

" Exactly" Melody agreed quickly.

Splinter glanced at me " Perhaps Karena, it might be better for all involved if I took the children to the playground and entertain them, while you care for our guest." he suggested.

_' Sure ditch me and leave me with this, demon_' I mused to myself. But I knew that Melody would probably be far more comfortable if there was only her and I.

Splinter must have sensed some of my misgivings for he assured me " I will be close by if you should need me Karena."

I had no doubts that the aged ninja Master would be keeping close tabs on things and would intervene if he felt things were getting too out of hand. I nodded to him " Sure thanks Splinter, Mike wanted Rama to stay in her room, but if you need help with the twins then..." I began.

Splinter chuckled a bit, "It might do better to keep her occupied and out of trouble, she seems to have inherited her father's abilities of finding or creating chaos out of nothing." He rolled his eyes and held his hands out to Aiden, "Come with grampa."

"Gampa Spin'er." Aiden echoed, glowering at Melody as I put him down so he could go.

I recalled something and informed Splinter of it, " Rama was hurt, a bit, by a Foot Soldier, I don't think badly."

" I will check on her," Splinter assured me, " I'm sure you will be quite busy enough Karena." He then grasped Aiden by the hand and lead the two children off towards the sleeping area of the lair, leaving me alone with Melody, though I was all ready dreaming up other names for her that wasn't half as charitable. I turned to face Melody, and swallowed those insulting words as I took a deep breath, " Why don't you come with me to the kitchen, this morning has been very trying and I could use some tea." Not to mention I still had to make something for Rama.

Melody scowled, glancing around nervously as if she expected some other strange creature to pop up in front of her, " I can't believe you let an animal do that..."

I gave an exasperated sigh, " Yeah, I know I'm probably the worst sort of person you ever met," I snapped cynically. Since she seemed to be frozen to the spot, at least having taken no more then a couple of steps since entering the lair, I took her by the arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. " For your information Melody, Leo happens to be a lot more gentle and compassionate then a lot of guys I know. Unlike a portion of the, average, male population of the world; Leo has never resorted to raping or hurting any female." I laughed a little, " I hate to say it but I did date a few guys who treated me far worse then Leo ever has. What I share with Leo is a simple consenting relationship between the two of us." I explained, though I doubted she heard a word I was saying.

"Yes, but you are doing it with an **animal!**" Melody snapped at me, as we entered the kitchen.

I gritted my teeth and slowly counted to ten. _Damn it Leo, you better hurry up!_ I went over to the cupboard near the fridge to see what I could find for Rama's meal, hauling out bread, cheese, meat, and some grapes from the fridge.

Melody plunked herself down on a chair by the table, " There has to be some sort of reason why you stay with that thing. It's not like you are married to it" She grouched.

I couldn't help but smirk at her announcement, "We are legally married. Our wedding certificate is framed and sits in our bedroom, on the dresser. The priest who married us claimed that we were such a nice couple." I wasn't about to tell her that Priest Jacobs was also blind.

"That's impossible a person of the church married a human to an animal?" Melody shook her head.

"Leo isn't an animal, though he might **look**, like one." I corrected, " Take a look around you Melody, we have furniture, TV, lamps, a phone, utensils. Our home might be in a sewer, but it is still a home with all the amenities of any house you might enter into. Animals are not generally in the habit of using such things, at least not to the degree that people do or are capable of, yet in our home it is all around."

Melody snorted, "Highly trained animals are nothing more then smart beasts. Doesn't mean they are people or deserve to be treated as such."

I set the kettle on for tea, as I began making sandwiches, " Okay fine then. But if my husband and his family are animals, why in the world would they bother to do the right thing by going after your son when they could just say that their own is safe and your child doesn't matter?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Maybe, if she had to think up a reasonable answer she wouldn't keep demeaning my family.

" It was that monstrosity of a child that got my son caught in the first place. Jessie is a good boy, that thing lured him down here. If they didn't go to get my son after what that freak did, I'd have them locked up so fast. I'd insist on it. Your family belong in a cage somewhere and you, yourself need serious help." Melody shot back, undaunted by my words. Nothing would shake her from her version of the truth, " Go ahead, face it you are one demented female."

I growled muttering under my breath, she wasn't going to see reason, now or ever. She had made up her mind and would let her hatred towards us cloud everything else. Even after Leo and the others returned with her son she would not forgive and forget.

We couldn't risk her leading others to us and I had the feeling she would do it too. I don't think that I had ever felt so threatened by the future as I did then.

I had to keep trying though, for my family's sake. I couldn't give up on her simply because if I let it go then I was letting that threat loom over us all. I wanted to knock some sense into Melody's head but I knew Leo would not appreciate that. She was a guest after all, so I had to restrain myself from more then sharp words said in my defense. But I had to admit I was tempted, very tempted, to slap her across the face, kick her and run her through with a sword.

The mental image alone was very tempting.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Talking to Jessie

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nineteen- Talking to Jessie**

**Michaelangelo:**

It had been a long exhausting battle for all of us, almost two grueling hours of intense fighting, and we had the battered bloody mess on our bodies and the carnage behind us to prove it. The one thing that had worked in our favour was the fact that we had, at the very least, taken the Foot by surprise, they hadn't been expecting us to arrive as quickly as we had. After that it was just a matter of getting out with the boy and doing our best to see to it, that Rama's friend, wasn't seriously hurt as we fought our way out. That I think was the most difficult part of the whole deal, insuring the boy had few marks to show for his ordeal.

Okay, he had a few scrapes and one bad cut, but Don didn't feel it was worthy of stitches, plus a few bruises where the Foot had roughed him up a little. Then to be on the safe side Leo decided to make some false trails for the Foot to follow, while we took a more scenic route home, I knew he did this also to insure we weren't being followed.

I glanced down at the boy, his hair an unruly mop that looked like it hadn't been combed, dirty face and hands, clothes stained- a typical looking boy if you asked me. Course he had been roaming the sewers a bit before he got hijacked by the Foot so that probably didn't help matters. He had been quick enough to follow our orders while we fought the Foot off, and since we did have a long walk home before us I figured I might as well get to know the kid a little, especially after meeting his mother.

"So Jessie, your Rama's friend huh?"

He nodded " Y...yes."

"We didn't have much time to introduce ourselves back in that fray, so I'm Mike, Rama's father; Raph told us you met him the other day, Don's the one in the purple mask and Leo's he is in the lead." I informed him.

He looked up at me, "Rrr...Ram...Rama's se...se...sensei?"

" That's right Jessie, Leo is Rama's sensei, she tell you that?" I asked warmly.

Leo turned a bit and smiled at the boy, but he did nothing to silence our quiet conversation.

He nodded, "Rrrr...Rama tttt...tt..ta..tells me lots bbbb...bout you." He glanced at our fresh injuries and winced, " Y...yo..you gggg...guys are hh..hu..hurt pppp...pr..pretty bad." He muttered hanging his head .

"Aw Jessie, it's nothing. We've all had worse. We almost got off easy this time, after all no broken bones. In fact we have nothing that a few bandages, and some stitches won't fix, and then we'll be left with just another scar. That is what our life is about Jessie, we're sort of used to it" I smiled at him, doing my best to make light of the injuries, that must look horrible to him.

Jessie kept his head down, sulking a bit " I...i...it's my ffff...fa...fault," he stated.

"What, our injuries are your fault?" I inquired not sure I had heard right.

He nodded his head, " I ttt...told Rrr...Rammm..Rama that wwwww ...we'd bbbb...be safe to ppp..pl..play here. I mmmm...made her ch..chch...chase me instead of ga...ga...going home." Jessie confessed.

I scowled, Rama had told me it was her fault. Jessie seemed to be accepting all the blame himself. I had to wonder if they were trying to protect the other, by saying it was me.

I rested a hand on his shoulder " It is not your fault, neither you or Rama had any idea that our enemies often come down here looking for us. See, I didn't bother telling Rama about the Foot, I figured she was a little young yet to fully understand, and also I figured I just might scare her." I chuckled a little, " maybe I should have told her it might have kept her home." I gave an indifferent shrug, " Rama knows she has to hide and to fight to keep safe. She just feels it is to help her stay out of people's way because people may hurt us." I explained, " The Foot have never managed to get too close to our home so we give Rama a certain area in the sewers that she is allowed to go to."

Jessie listened intently, " Mmmm...mom sss.says she ddd..do..doesn't ww..wa..wa..want me ga...going some places kkkk...cause it isn't sa...safe."

" Exactly, see Rama and you both have the same rules for the same reasons. But it seems to me you are both breaking the same rule too." I remarked, " You got messed up in all of this Jessie and it's not your fault, nor is it really Rama's fault. Maybe, it is a little of everyone's fault." I hinted, " The Foot realize you are friends with Rama, and due to that they want to get you, so they can get to us." I informed him patiently.

Jessie scrunched up his face, " K...K...Can't I st...st..still be RRRR...Rrra...Rama's friend though?" he demanded quickly blurting the words out, and stumbling all over them.

I shook my head, " You **want** to be her friend after all that, and knowing that our enemies will come after you because of it?"

Did this kid not understand the danger he was in, I mean after what he'd just been through he ought to have enough brains to figure out that being friends with Rama, was not a way to stay safe and in one piece. Or was it that Jessie didn't care about the concept? Any logical, sane person would most likely be running in the oppisote direction as fast as their legs could carry them.

Jessie nodded his head eagerly in reply.

" Why? Why in the world do you want to Jessie?" I asked perplexed over his stead fast determination to not be chased out of my daughter's life.

"Sh...sh...she don't tttt..te...tease me." Jessie answered.

" Rama doesn't tease about that kind of thing. It is just the way she is." I agreed.

" ooo...Other k...kkk...ki...kids do." Jessie sniffed, " th...they kkk...call mmmm...me names. Bbbb...be..bes..besides Rrrr..Rama is fff..fun tttt..to be ww...www..with. She ma...ma...makes me laugh and llll...li...likes to pl...pl...play with me." Jessie looked up to me as he informed me of the whys. " I like ttt...ttt...to he...he...hear her talk bout nnn..ni..ninja. Bee...Being her ff...fr..friend is the bbbb...be..besss...best thing th...th...th..that ever hap...happ...happened to me." He concluded.

" It doesn't bother you that Rama is **so **different from you Jessie?" I asked, I knew the difference really bothered his mother.

"Nnn No, sh...she ddd...don't mmm...mind th...the way I tttt...talk." He made it sound like the stupidest question he had ever heard, "I ddd...do...don't kkkk...care she's a tt...tur..turtle. Mmmm...My mom sa...sa..says we ou...ought to bbb...be to..to...tolerant of others." He gave a big wide grin, "Sss...Sides Rrrr...Rama is mmmm...my fr...friend, th...the only one I ha...have. Sh...She says we arrrr...are nnn...not fff...freaks b...b...but special."

Raph raised an eyebrow " Your mom says you have to be tolerant of others?" His confusion and skeptisim was clear in his tone.

Jessie didn't seem to notice that though he just nodded in agreement, "Shh...She says th...th...that lots wh...when I get bbb...bea...beat up on."

I nodded my head as the light clicked on. It wasn't so much that Melody was prejudice against people. I'm sure she was very tolerant of all sorts of people. She could handle what ever seemed to be normal for the world topside, which meant humans of different coloured skin, various races, religions, she could accept. She would easily accept a person who was physically or mentally challenged. But we were different, we were not human. We were more alien, and challenged Melody's view of normal.

Melody could not see past the fact we were turtles, perhaps the stress of a missing son had compounded her anxiety about us, because we represented that which was unnatural. She could not see past her fears. Not, that I could blame her many people can't move past their fears, they allow themselves to be trapped by what scares them. When challenged they would lash out. Some might be able to eventually move past their deep rooted fears, others never could.

I sighed, wondering which one Melody was going be. I knew it was quite possible for her to poison her son with her hatred. Even if she didn't mean to she could. After all children, I knew didn't just learn from what we said, but what they saw us, the adults around them do. You can't get a child to stop swearing when an older sibling or adult was in the house saying the same words, the child had to see both words and action to base their lessons from.

I didn't mind Jessie being Rama's friend. But I had a feeling his mother would never allow it.

Jessie tugged on my hand drawing me from my thoughts " Mm...Mike I kkk...can st...still pl...play wwww..with Ra...Rama right?" He asked hopefully.

" That is up to your mother Jessie" I answered, all ready knowing in my heart it wasn't going happen. " I can't let Rama play topside, and I don't think your mom would want you playing down here in the sewers, it isn't safe or really a healthy playing spot" I explained, hoping to give him a few reasons to prepare him for the big rejection he had coming. " Rama has a lot to learn to keep her safe up topside, so she has to obey her rules to stay down here. As parents we have to think about what's best do you understand Jessie?"

Jessie scowled his eyes narrowing " I dooo...don't www...wwa..want to give uuu...up bbb...be..being Ra...Rama's friend" He protested sharply.

"Hey, Jessie calm down" I soothed, surprised at the strength of his out burst, " i know Rama doesn't want to give you up as a friend either. She got in big trouble for disobeying her rule yesterday, and then today she goes off and breaks the rule again. That means Rama feels that you are worth getting into trouble over."

Jessie grinned as if I had just paid him a compliment.

" That is why you left your home too, in hopes of seeing your friend right?" I pressed giving him a knowing look.

Jessie nodded his head, not even bothering to deny my words. In fact the look on his face said clearly _' I'll do it again too!'_

" You want to be with your playmate just get together play games, have fun and after all isn't that what having a chum is all about?" I chuckled, " I don't know how or why you two have gotten so close together in such a short time. I think it is maybe because you only have each other, and the time you share is so enjoyable it is worth anything to be there." I gave a wistful smile, " You both need each other, and as friends you've determined you will stick together no matter what, because it is far better then the alternative." I reached out and tousled his hair, " It is good to have one true friend, one person you can count on so that it doesn't matter what else you may miss out on."

I nodded my head and gave a resigned sigh.

It hurt! I knew that no matter how much these two wanted, or needed each other, it wasn't going to happen if Melody's hatred of us kept her blind to all else.

Damn, that bitch! Didn't she know, or care that what Rama and Jessie shared was far more important then her own petty hatred?

" Leo?" I called out abruptly, causing Leo to turn and arch an eye ridge up as he looked at me.

" Can I keep him Leo, tell me I can keep him. I want to keep him Leo. He won't be much trouble. Honest." I begged.

A small smile played across his face, " You will have to talk to his mother about **that** Mike." He replied simply, his tone telling me, _'for all the good it would do you.'_

Jessie was laughing as he listened to our exchange, he knew I was joking. But a part of me really wished I could keep Jessie with us. He and Rama would be a lot happier that was for sure.

"Yo...yo...You're fu...ff...ffunny like Rrrr...Rama, Mike." He said through his chuckles.

" Yeah, welll" I drawled, " She does take after her dad in a lot of ways." I agreed.

I sighed softly we were nearing home and I quickly, almost in desperation sent a silent message to my brothers. _' Can we at least give Rama and Jessie a bit of time to play, one last time at least?'_

I listened to the silent answers, knowing that Don and Raph were also letting Leo know their choice, but Leo seemed to take his time before replying. " I don't care for her much Mike, but all right. Rama and Jessie deserve a proper chance to say good bye to one another."

Jessie scowled.

" Your mom wasn't very nice to us Jessie. But hey, she was worried about you. Once she sees you are all right she might calm down..." I assured him.

Don whispered, " When pigs fly."

I knew though that Melody, might, well just maybe, change her mind once she saw that her son was all right. Maybe if she saw the two kids playing together having fun, she'd realize that Rama wasn't that different from her own flesh and blood. I knew parents would sacrifice a great deal for their child. Hopefully Melody would be willing to give in for Jessie's sake. At least it was worth a try, for the two friends sake.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Becoming a Freak!

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **The monopoly on the Ninja Turtles is not now, or ever been mine. Pity.

**Chapter Twenty - Becoming a Freak.**

**RAMIELA:**

I got cleaned up and ducked into the dojo to get some stuff to clean my sai up. Uncle Raphael had once tole me that it were inportan to take care of your weapons, you had to keep them clean and sharp so when you need them they won't let you down.

Part of being ninja was lookin' after weapons. I member once I didn't clean a weapon I used in practice that I were pose' ta clean and Sensei gots real mad at me. He gave me a looooooooong lecture and punished me. Let me tell ya I don't want that happenin' again. Nothin' worse then Sensei's lectures.

As I headed back to my room I stopped cause I could hear loud voices talking about filthy dirty , diseased animals. I heard Master Splinter say somethin' but didn't hear his words. Then I heard some other stuff. Jessie's mom was saying " Children abnormalities and abominations more like it."

Those were long words, and I usually liked long words, specially if they were new ones; but I didn't like the sound of these words. I didn't know what they meant but somehow like the word ' freak' and filthy beast they didn't sound very nice to me.

I headed to my room, thinking about Jessie and his mom. From what Jessie had told me, his mom had seemed nice, but she didn't seem nice now that I saw her. I was startin' to think she couldn't be nice to us. I didn't quite understand why she was being so mean.

Splinter came in with Aiden and Kali to check me out, and make sure I hadn't been so hurt. " Master, why Jessie's mom saying those things?" I asked.

" Uh, Ramiela, perhaps she is just worried about her son, and saying things she doesn't really mean. Some people tend to say hurtful things to others when they are mad or scared. " He replied, " I'm glad you are all right child, but you can see the sewers can be extremely dangerous so it would be wiser to stay in your boundaries from now on."

I watched him leave and had to wait a bit longer, giving me time to clean my sai up, before Aunt Karena came in with my lunch.

" Aunt Karena what's an abomation or an abnormaltes?" I said as she set the tray down on my table.

Karena gave me a small hug, she was smiling, but didn't seem too happy. " Don't you worry about it Rama. Don't you listen to her and don't believe her. Trust me, she's not a shining example of humanity herself."

" They bad words Aunt Karena?"

" In some ways yes, they are Rama, because they are words that can hurt and make you feel bad inside. But don't you pay any attention to them Rama, your father is right all of you are very special in your own way," She gave me a hug and a kiss, " Now be a good girl and stay here. I got to go back to our guest."

The way she said guest wasn't in a nice way either. I sighed and shook my head, I didn't understand.

I turned and ate down all my lunch and juice I was so hungry, and then I stayed in my room till I had to go so I left to use the washroom and heard Karena and Jessie's mom in the kitchen. Aunt Karena were startin' to sound like Uncle Raphael when he gets mad at Sensei, and Jessie's mom were still saying mean things. I wished that dad would get home soon, maybe Master Splinter were right, Jessie's mom might be happier when she knew he were okay.

I went back into my bedroom and tried to play with my toys or colour but I couldn't. It seemed forever before daddy finally came into my room, I hadn't even heard them come in. He had some bandages on him so he must have been home for a bit.

"Daddy" I ran over and hugged him, he hugged me back.

" It's all right Rama, we're home now, and Jessie is safe too, though he got a few bruises and some small cuts, his mom ain't too happy about it. But I have a feeling very little will make her happy." Dad muttered, " Come on Jessie is waiting to see you."

" Jessie really here?" I asked.

"Come see for yourself, if you don't believe me." Dad told me.

We went out to the living room and Jessie was there his mom were hugging him and he was saying that my family hadn't hurt him at all. _Why would my family hurt him?_ Jessie saw me and gave a big grin.

" H..hi Rama"

" Jessie your okay!" I cheered, as I went up and hugged him, " I'm sooooo glad your okay Jessie."

" Ye...yeah! Saw so...so..some real www...ww..w.w.wick..wicked fff..fi..fighting moves. Your fa...fa...family's in...in ..inc..incredible!"

"Rama why don't you and Jessie go in the playground for a bit" Daddy said.

Melody didn't like that she gave a dark look daddy's way " I want to take my son home!"

Dad turned and looked at her, " You will let Rama, and Jessie have a few minutes of play time together." Dad said, " Then we will take you home, we need a chance to relax a little. Go on Rama."

Jessie tugged on my hand " K...kkk..Can I sss..see. where yo...yo..you prac...practictice being a nin...nin...ninja?"

"Can I show Jessie the dojo daddy?"

" Sure Rama. But Jessie, I don't want you touching any of the weapons in there. Rama knows how to handle only some of them, and I know that after seeing us use ours you might be tempted to try one out. They are not for fun and they are **not **toys." Daddy warned us.

I nodded " We won't touch 'em daddy" I figured if Jessie couldn't touch them then I wouldn't even touch the ones I were 'llowed to, least not while he were here. If I touched em maybe Jessie would think he could too.

Jessie's mom followed us into the dojo. Jessie looked at the weapons in racks and hung up and he thought they were pretty neat, but his mom looked so uneasy I asked Jessie to go to the playground, maybe his mom wouldn't be such a grouch in there. She might not like seeing all the weapons we had.

Jessie gave a big grin when he saw the playground, it ha rope and chain ladders, forts, balance beams going up, it had swings and ropes, a sand box and all kinds of other cool stuff.

" G...ggg...gosh Rama yo...yo..you have the be...be..bestest pl...pla...playground I've ever sss...se...seen."

" My dad and uncles made it for me Jessie, they put in new things into it too. Daddy says it can even be taken apart so if we ever have to move it can come with us." I told him.

Jessie ran for a rope ladder that went up to a small fort. I climbed up the straight rope that hung off from a small beam from the fort. We started having fun chasing each other around and about, though Jessie didn't like some of the balance beams he said he were scared of them cause they seemed so small to stand on. Funny, I could run right across them I could, I even showed Jessie that but he still didn't wanna try it.

Daddy came in and called that he had cookies.

Jessie glanced at me " yo...your ddd...dd..dad make them?"

" Uh-huh" I agreed, " Race ya!"

I beat Jessie down and grabbed a cookie off the plate and handed it to him as he came up.

Jessie grinned, " Your da..da...dad's co..coo...cookies are bet...better then mmm...my mom's."

" Oh my daughter has been sharing my cookies has she?" Dad gave me a funny look, "As long as you didn't give him my secret recipe."

I shook my head, " Nope its a family secret!" I said as I took some more for myself.

" That's my girl," Dad winked at me.

" I think I have put up with this long enough. I want to take my son and go now." Jessie mom snapped at dad, " You can't keep us here any longer."

She still sounded so mad, even though Jessie were okay. I thought of all those mean things she called us before. Maybe when she said those things she really meant it. Maybe she really thought I was a filthy, diseased animal.

Daddy had said once that some people wouldn't understand us because we were so different from them. I guess Jessie's mom were one of those people but if she thought we were animals didn't that mean other people would think that too?

I knew turtles were animals but I never really thought I were like an animal like Baka was, at least I didn't think much bout it till then.

I looked up at dad and he only gave a shake of his head and frowned at her before he looked at me. " Rama I know you like Jessie. But it doesn't look like you can be his friend." He set the plate of cookies on a bench and kneeled down in front of me, " So say good by to him honey."

I shook my head, " No daddy! Can't he come and play with me here again?" I asked.

Dad looked over his shoulder. " I don't think so it isn't safe for you topside, and the sewers aren't safe to play in either. It isn't safe for Jessie here Rama. You want your friend to be safe don't you?" He asked as he stood up.

I nodded. I know daddy was trying to be nice. Daddy didn't like to hurt people with mean words, not like Jessie's mom.

Much as I didn't want to say good bye to Jessie I did and then I turned to his mom. I was mad at her, cause I knew she were the real reason we couldn't be friends.

" Your mean. Just plain mean!" I yelled at her, " Your not being nice to Jessie and you weren't nice to Aunt Karena. You...You're a BAKA!"

" Ramiela!" Dad said, " Behave yourself, you know better." He was mad at me I could tell. " I don't care if you are upset Ramiela, you have no right to disrespect your elders, or disobey the guest rule." Daddy gave me a sharp look, one I knew well. One that said I best say sorry fast or I was gonna be sorry.

I sniffed, it weren't fair she could be mean, and I couldn't be mean right back at her! I hung my head and sighed, " I'm sorry. I just like being friends with Jessie, and Jessie likes being my friend. I wants to stay his friend. I don't know why I gotta stop. I'm sorry for gettin Jessie in trouble and not givin you proper 'espect like I should," I told her, " But I also know Daddy's only being nice to you even though your not nice to us." I sniffed, " You don't want Jessie here cause you think were stinkin animals and you're afraid will make him sick, even though Aunt Karena were only sick when she were pregnant. You don't like us cause we are animals and freaks! Maybe we are."

I shrugged and shook my head, " I don't know what I am or what I'm sposta be right now." I felt tears coming and I turned and ran out of the playground not wanting to cry there. I ignored daddy's call to come back. I weren't gonna say sorry to her again. I was hurting too much coz I knew I was really different then what I had first thought.

I was a freak, An abomnation and abnomal too.

I had to be those things, because Jessie's mom was human and daddy himself had said that humans could hurt us because we were different, which must mean people had to think like her.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 What makes you so good?

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One: What makes you so good? (AKA Raph's Rant.)**

**RAPHAEL:**

I saw Ramiela come charging from out of the playground, looking very upset and like she was about to bawl, I felt a tinge of sympathy for her, even as I heard Mike calling her to come back. I moved quickly to cut her off and I had to grab on to her with both arms to keep a hold on her.

" Ramiela, what's wrong?" I asked, though a part of me all ready knew.

" Don't you know we're freakin' animals!" she snapped at me.

Those words, coming from _her_ in that way shocked me so much that I let her go, and she zipped past me running for her bedroom. I felt like someone had just slammed into my gut, and I felt a sudden wild rage, such as I had not felt for some years build up inside of me from out of nowhere.

I had been expecting her to be upset because she had to say good bye to her good friend. But this, this was **not** what I expected or wanted for her. I knew what she meant though, how could I not?

For many years, I had thought about our existence and what had changed us. I hated and I envied the human race. I hated them because, they were free to live their lives, not having to live a half life of the shadows, hiding in fear. Hated them because I knew to most of the population we were nothing more than freaks, something to be locked up in a zoo or experimented on. I envied them because in many ways, I wanted to be human and not have to live the life we were forced to. I wanted to be accepted.

I didn't want to be forever looking at something that I knew I could never have, no matter how much I dreamed or wanted it, it would always be a figment- like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. We existed yeah, if you could call it that. We would live and die alone, unloved and no one would mourn our passing, except for the few family who might be alive.

All those thoughts fueled my anger and hatred of the outside world and what I was. The very things that set us apart. My brothers were at best mirrors of my own pain and hurt.

Some of my anger faded when Rama was born, I guess that she gave me hope that we didn't have to be alone. Who couldn't love the lively bundle of energy, the joyful mischievous antics and her merry little laugh. Yeah, in no time at all I loved that kid more than I loved anything else.

Then Karena entered our lives, if Rama was a ray of hope, Karena was simply put the sunshine in our otherwise dark and dreary lives. Here was a human, willing to give up everything just so she could be with one of us. I respected and admired Karena far more then I respected her husband.

Personally, I figured Leo had been crazy letting Karena suffer with that no good Melody. By the time we got home Karena looked so frazzled and ready to kill, and I didn't know if she intended her husband or Melody as her prey. She looked so on edge, that I had sidled up to her and whispered in her ear.

" Karena say the word and I'll make sure Leo suffers for what he put you through."

I would do it for her to.

Now it seemed as if Melody had a fresh victim of her venomous attacks, but her hatred had caused her to mess with the one person in my family, that I would not let anyone mess with.

I was raised to respect females and not hurt them, unless they were trying to hurt me and then well I'd use what ever force it took. I know Melody was a **guest!**

But there are limits. Even a guest ought to respect their host, no matter how they may feel. Hurting Rama in that way, meant Melody had far more then crossed the line and she was going find out there was something's we, or I should say **I, **took great offence to.

All of this flashed through my mind so fast, my hands clenched and I stormed into the playground with a menacing sneer on my face.

Mike glanced up and yelled " Raph, no!" He moved to block me and I glowered at him in return.

" To hell with you Mike. Ama gizenteki na is going get an earful whether she wants it or not. She will listen to me and she ought to be thankful that when I am done all I would have done to her is talk, and not doing one thing that I'd really love to do to her right now" I growled, " though she deserves a stronger lesson then just talking. She's got Rama believing she is a kikei and a dobutsu besides." I informed Mike. ( Ama- Bitch. Gizenteki na- Hypocritical. Kekei - freak. Dobutsu- animal.)

Mike's eyes narrowed, and his back straightened. As he moved to one side, " Jessie, it seems Raph and your mom are going have a little talk." He said as he took Jessie's by the arm.

I knew Mike was just as angry as I was right now. Yeah, you might not want to get between any mother and her child, but where Mike was concerned he was both mom and dad to Ramiela. I nodded and moved past the two grabbed Melody and forced her against the wall pinning her there, I shoved my face so it was mere inches in front of hers.

" Rama was nice enough to teach your son, Jessie, that he wasn't a freak for the way he talked, that he was special. You have in return taught that little girl she is **a freak!**" I roared the last bit. " Jessie, informed us that you often say how people ought to be tolerant of each other but your actions don't suit your words, because deep inside you are a prejudiced hypocritical bitch and I hope your satisfied and happy with yourself." I hissed.

I shook my head, " Understand one thing, I'm not against **all** humans. Lucky for me my family has known some wonderful humans, and I've heard stories of other people who are shining examples of the human race and humanity itself. But I got to know what makes **you** think you're so much **BETTER** then **ME!** I'm nothing more then a dumb animal in your eyes right?" I demanded.

Melody didn't move, she didn't even struggle. She was probably too frozen in shock to do much. But I wasn't complaining.

"Well last I checked lady animals don't go around destroying the environment, animals don't go around raping and murdering their own kind for the fun of it. Animals don't start wars over religion or for any other reason for that matter." I stated firmly. " You know something though, your kind of hatred has lead to many atrocities through out the history of man. Your kind of thinking is what lead Adolph Hitler to kill the Jews. Your kind of thinking lead to the bombing of Hiroshima as payback for Pearl Harbor."

Yeah, I knew my history.

" Your kind of thinking lead to someone believing they were superior then Americans and so they attacked on nine eleven and war has been going on ever since due to and because...someone somewhere just had to be better then his neighbours. Prejudice and hatred has been the root of so many violent crimes that I've lost count of them all." I raged.

I pointed a thick finger at her, " You are no different because you hate us. You want to hurt us anyway you can, because we challenge your thinking of what is normal, and you feel you are so damn superior to us because you are human," I snorted spraying some spittle and watched her grimace in disgust, " as if being human makes you better, more worthy then being an animal. Let me tell you something, it doesn't give you fuck all."

I gritted my teeth, and let that sink in but only for a second or two before I continued, " After meeting you I can proudly say, I'm glad I'm an animal because I don't want to be a part of the same race as you are. Let me tell you something else, your son is better then you are at this moment but you will only end up hurting him and turning what he has into a bitter poison, you'll teach him to hate." I promised her, " You'll teach him he is so much better then others are. But remember while you teach him that, no matter what or where, or how good you are there is always someone who is better then you."

I took a deep breath before I continued, " What makes you so great? What makes you superior to us? What the hell makes you human? It sure as hell isn't your ability to emphasize or show compassion to others."

" Raph let her go!" the strong firm voice from behind me ordered.

I recognized the voice but turned to see Leo in the door way, his arms crossed over his plastron and glaring at me.

" Leo she has Ramiela believing she's a freakin' animal" I growled his way.

Leo stood up straighter and his eyes narrowed, " Raph." His voice wasn't as firm but there was still the order to it.

I sneered and backed off as Leo stalked over to my side, he looked into Melody's face. " I know you don't care for us Melody and the only reason we wanted you to stay this long was so your son could have a chance to part with his friend on a good note." Leo gave a sad shake of his head, " You have made that impossible. Your hatred has blinded you so you can't even consider Jessie's needs before your own. Where do you think that anger will lead you, now, Melody?" Leo wondered. " Wherever it may lead you I wish you and Jessie both well. But I fear the outcome won't be good."

Leo sighed, " You have done enough damage to my family. You have caused enough trouble and hurt feelings to last for a long time to come. Your path of destruction is as clearly marked as what is left in the wake of a tornado. I will escort you home to assure your safe arrival, and then since you wish it we will no longer be a part of your life." Leo raised his head to meet her gaze and now his tone took on that of an authority with just a hint of underlying threat.

" If you choose to endanger the lives of my family and cause us further pain then you will regret your choice." He declared.

I flashed an evil smile " I can make her regret it right now Leo. Hurting Rama like that." I snarled.

I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to go work out because the anger that was rising up inside of me was about to explode, and I knew that this time going topside to blow off steam just wouldn't do it.

I wanted to go to Rama and comfort her but I didn't know what to tell her to ease her pain and her own doubts about who or what she was.

It was a damn good thing I knew people like Karena, people, who accepted us fully for who we were. If it wasn't for those sort of people in my life I'd be willing to say to hell with the human race all together, they could look after themselves.

Though I must say I felt sorry for Jessie he seemed like a good kid. Pity he had something like her for a mother. I mused as I left the playground heading for the dojo. I had an important meeting with a punching bag, and by the time I was done I had a feeling there wasn't going be a lot left of that bag.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Questions

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Two- Questions.**

**Michaelangelo:**

I allowed Raph to rant and rage at Melody, figuring she earned a little back, not only for all she put Karena through, but also for her harsh treatment towards Rama. I stayed close enough to insure that he wouldn't get violent with her, not that I really thought he would do any thing to hurt her in any way.

Sure, Raph yelled at her and said only what was on his mind. But he could have said a lot more and a lot worse besides. I had the strangest feeling that even while Raph was upset and letting loose, he was being to some extent careful and holding back, not for Melody's sake, but for Jessie's. The boy had seen what we could all do in a serious fight, but while he scowled and seemed a little uncertain he didn't seem to scared. I had a feeling that Jessie would have been frightened if Raph pulled his weapons, but I also knew Raph wouldn't be doing that in this instance.

Jessie glanced up at me, he bit his bottom lip a bit and his eyes were full of questions, and he looked as if he wasn't sure which one he wanted to ask first.

I patted him on the shoulder " Raph is mad at your mom, because she hurt Rama's feelings. In our family we all know Raph loves Rama more then just about anything else in the world, and he hates seeing her get all upset, not that he'll ever admit it." I assured him kindly.

" Ra...Rammm...Rama's nn..nn..no..not a f...f.ff.freak or aa...an animal." Jessie insisted.

" No, Rama isn't any of those things. Don't worry I'll have a talk with her after you go home with your mom." I agreed.

" Wh..wh...why www..ww..wo..woo..would mom sss..sa..sa..say th...that?" Jessie asked, uncertainly.

I sighed what could I tell him? That his mom really didn't believe what she said, that his mom wasn't tolerant of others? Oh there was plenty I could have said. I could have bad mouthed her and called her down, but she was still Jessie's mom and those answers weren't necessarily the right ones to give, even though they were true.

" Your mom just doesn't like us Jessie, and for some reason she can't tolerate us, even if she is accept others." I gave a small shrug and kneeled down to look in his eyes, " Something inside of her just won't let it happen Jessie, we are too different and that makes her afraid. We've met other like that before and we do our best to avoid them" I tried to explain. " There is something about us that tends to make people afraid. I'm sorry that your mom happens to be one of those people." I smiled at him, " I really wouldn't mind you staying friends with Rama."

Jessie scowled a bit as if trying to understand what I said then he nodded his head, " Mmmm...mom w.www..wo..won't ww..wa..wa..want me to be." He grumped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Don't be too hard on her Jessie. I'm sure she is good with you, and she loves you. This is just something that goes very deep within her soul, her whole being of who she is. It is a deep anger and hatred that comes from deep inside." I informed him gently, " Maybe you can talk to your mom about it later. But even without that anger; she still might not want you being with us because she is right, it isn't exactly safe and you ought to respect her, and her wishes."

" Buu...Buu...but sh...she's ww...wr...wr...wrong" Jessie snapped.

" Hey, she is still your mom and no matter what else she is only doing what she feels she has to, to do what's right for you." I pointed out.

At that point Leo came in and called Raph off, then he went to escort Jessie and Melody home. Judging on Melody's behaviour thus far I had to wonder if Leo might get an earful on the way back, or if after Raph's display and bit of temper if she'd manage to keep a hold of her tongue on the way home. Either way I really felt sorry for Leo bout now.

As Leo had taken over I figured I best go check up on Rama, I only hoped I could find the right things to say to reverse the pain and hurt that I knew Melody had inflicted on her.

I didn't want Rama growing up with the thought she was a freak or a stinking animal, because she wasn't any of those things, no matter what others might say. If she thought badly of herself she could end up resenting the human race, a race, that we were not really a part of we had to live with.

Rama was laying flat on her plastron, her face buried in a pillow on her bed sobbing away. Baka was perched beside her, and for once the black cat had lost his purr. He sniffed at his mistress and kept batting her with one paw as if to say _'Hey, you in there, are you all right? I'm here!'_

This was truly tragic a Baka without a purr was a terrible thing, I mean that cat purred wherever and whenever. He'd purr if he saw you looking at him, he'd purr if you spoke to him, he'd purr if you paid any sort of attention to him. I swore you could kick him across the room and he'd probably purr. Yet his sudden concern for Rama had stopped his purr entirely. He looked up at me giving me a scornful glare as if to say. _' Well, it's about time **you** got here.'_

" Rama, honey come here," I urged as I sat down beside her.

She made no move to comply so I picked her up and held her on my lap, holding her close. She buried her face into my neck and continued to wail.

I shook my head as I stroked her back and her hair. " All right calm down now" I soothed, " I'm sorry that Melody hurt you, but what she said she said in fear and misunderstanding. Your not a freak or an animal Rama."

" That's why we gots to hide right? Coz we not human and people wants to hurts us right? Coz we're freaks right?" She managed to say through choked sobs.

I had always done my best to not lie to Rama when she asked me a question. Of course there were some times I might have hedged a bit, or not told everything I knew, I didn't want to steal away the joy of Santa Claus from her, and I didn't want to scare her too much with things she might not fully understand. But I did my best to answer her truthfully as I could.

" There are people topside who might see us that way Rama, but look your Aunt April and Uncle Casey don't think that way, there are good people like them topside too. People like Jessie who became your friend, problem is we don't know how to tell those good people who will accept us, from those who might want to hurt us," I replied carefully her sobs were starting to cease but her breath and whole body seemed to hitch against me. " If we went and let a large group of people see us some of those people would hate us, some would want to help us, and some probably wouldn't want to be bothered. But we can't take those sort of chances Rama, that is why we hide, because we know not everyone can accept us for what we are."

I rocked her a little bit as she snuggled close to me " That is why we have the rule against you going topside; it is to keep you safe from those that might want to hurt you."

Rama sniffed loudly, " Did my mom think I was a freak?"

" No, Rama never." I assured her.

" Then how come she left and never come back daddy. It's coz she thought I were a freak." Rama declared.

" Ramiela!" I scolded, " Cut that out. You are **not** that terrible word , which really ought to be banished from everyone's vocabulary" I insisted. I know I had never told Rama much about her mom, other then she had been human and she left us when she was a baby.

I realized that she was probably old enough to know a bit more. " Your mother loved you Rama, but she was very young to be a mom, and she had hurt her parents a lot by doing things they didn't want her doing. She hadn't respected their wishes, and I guess when she had you she realized she had made a mistake in disobeying them so much. She wanted to go home and try to make things better with her own family." I kissed the top of her head, " Your mom couldn't stay down here with us, like Karena does. Karena is happy here, but your mom missed topside too much and she would never be very happy living away from the world above."

" Maybe, mom thinks we're freaks now" Rama muttered laying her head on my shoulder with a sad little sigh.

" Rama" I spoke sternly, " You are special, everyone is different there is different colours of skin, different hair, all kinds of things. No one is exactly like some one else and those differences make us unique and special." I assured her.

" I'm an abnomal, abration, freakin animal!" Rama yelled at me raising her head, her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked as if she was going break into a fresh round of tears, " I want to be NORMAL daddy."

I felt slightly angry that Rama was not letting this go. I cupped her face in my hands and looked into her watery, red rimmed eyes. " Rama you are **not** an animal all right? Baka here, is an animal. You've seen pictures and videos of real turtles, as well as other animals, and while we are turtles we don't look or act like they do." I insisted, " If we were real turtles Rama we wouldn't know each other, because baby turtles have to make it on their own from day one." I pointed out, " Real turtles don't talk, they might make a hissing noise or a bit of a snap of their jaws but they don't talk in words. So we are not animals, dirty or otherwise. Sure, we aren't fully human Rama, but we are closer to being human then we are to any thing else, after all we think, we reason, have feelings..."

" Animals have feelings" Rama cut in.

" Yes, but not the sort of feelings humans have. An animal might show it is happy, or it hurts, it might show it is curious, and some animals are very smart and can solve problems but the thing is, humans have a wider range of feelings and expressing them then most animals do." I explained as I hugged her to me. We are special and we are different from humans and many humans won't accept that because they are afraid of things that are different."

" You mean freaks!" Rama replied.

" Ramiela! You know you are special!" I chided.

" Okay a special freak then" She relented, stubbornly, " it's why mom hasn't come back, and it's why Jessie's mom hates us and you know it too, don't you?"

" I know no such thing Sweetheart" I tell her, " Your mom did come back to see you Rama, it was shortly after Karena came here. Your mom came to visit us when you were four years old. I told you she was a friend of the family because I didn't want you asking a bunch of questions that might be hard to explain in a way you'd understand," I informed her.

Rama sat back looking at me a small furrow on her brow.

" Your mom loved you very much, she didn't want to leave you behind. She didn't want you growing up away from sunshine and grass or all those other things little girls should have." I paused trying to insure I was calm before I continued, " She didn't stop to think how some people might react to you. She didn't stop to think she was scaring you, and she was going hurt me besides, she loved you so much Rama she was going take you away from me, and your uncles."

" Shay," Rama gasped, " Shay was my mom?"

I nodded, " Yes Rama, Shay is your mom. After we got you back I told her that I never wanted to see her again. As it was, you acted quite badly to having been taken." I sighed at the memories of how clingy Rama had become, how quiet and lethargic she had been. " If it hadn't been for that, I would have let Shay come and visit any time she wanted, but I couldn't trust her Rama." I smiled, " Your mother did love Rama, just as much as Karena loves Aiden and Kaliann."

I pulled her close, " The whole time your mom was pregnant with you we talked about how special it was that I could be a father, up until then, none of us knew we could have children or families of our own."

Rama lay limp against me, cuddled close in my arms. Baka came around and shoved his face into hers and she reached out to tentatively stroke the cat, he started to purr his usual body shaking purr.

I kissed her, " Let me tell you something Rama. People who hate us will try to hurt us anyway that they can. Some people even hate other people and they do their best to hurt them, like your friend Jessie being picked on for his stuttering," I told her, " It doesn't matter how people who hate us feel about us. It is far more important to know how the people who love us feel for us, and how we feel about ourselves." I paused, " Hate Rama, is a terrible thing, it can hurt you in ways you don't even realize it is better to let go of it, then hold to it."

Rama sniffed a little, " Why cant's I have a friend though daddy? I like Jessie."

" I know you did. It's not easy giving up a friend. I know Jessie likes you too. He thought you were very special." I stated, " It's a shame his mom couldn't get over her anger and fear. Maybe, she just needs more time to think about it."

I didn't tell her that she never should have been playing with Jessie anyway.

" I wish there was a way for you to have a friend, having someone your age to play with would probably be good for you but unfortunately for us it is way easier said then done" I sighed, " Just a fact of life Rama."

We sat for a few minutes in silence other then Baka's deafening purr.

" Remember I told you it is more important how people you love feel about you. Well, Rama you know everyone who loves you, thinks you are a wonderful and special little girl. Even when we are mad at you and have to punish you we still love you and feel you are the greatest thing. But I've got a big question for you Rama."

She looked up at me.

" How do you feel about yourself? How you feel about yourself matters more then anything. it sometimes has a lot to do with how we live our life. Look at Jessie, he used to think he was a freak until you taught him he was special, and he feels that way. So what are you Rama?"

She gave me a tremulous smile I could see her thinking every thing over. " I'm special." She whispered in a low voice.

I smiled but ordered her, " Say it like you mean it Rama, say it with pride."

" I'm special!" She declared more loudly and firmly.

I smiled with relief, " That's my girl!" I cheered, " Don't you ever forget it and don't ever think otherwise. I love you Rama."

I hugged her tight to me. Hoping that she would continue to believe this, for I didn't want her turning Raphael on me. I wanted her happy, carefree and full of confidence and self esteem.

It was no lie, she was very special.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Pay Back

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Pay back!**

**LEONARDO:**

After the day I had just put in, I was very much looking forward to a nice relaxing evening, but it seemed I wasn't going be getting it at least if the cold shoulder attitude and deadly looks I was getting from Karena were any indication of the evening's true event. I sighed, wondering to myself why it was that when I'd love to relax and unwind the most is when something inevitably happened to prevent me from that.

I wisely waited until the twins were in bed, even though I didn't want the problem to fester. I knew it would take a lot to work things out, smooth things over and it would be probably better to do it when we weren't as likely to be interrupted by a couple of two year old children demanding cuddles, play time, throwing temper tantrums and the like. Once they were in bed we could discuss the situation and according to the vibes I was picking up, not to mention the day we just had, there would be some arguing thrown in with that.

After putting the children to bed she claimed she was tired and I went to the kitchen to brew up some tea, something that would hopefully keep both of us a bit calmer while we discussed the matter before taking it into our bedroom where she sat propped up against some pillows, reading a book. She shot me a withering stare as I set our tea down on the bedside table and pulled up a chair, that she had used often to sit in while nursing or soothing one the twins to sleep.

" Karena I know having you deal with Melody, today was extremely difficult for you but..."

" **That **is the biggest understatement of the year Leonardo!" She snapped at me, " Extremely difficult doesn't begin to cover that shrew of a woman and all I **had** to put up with. I never thought for one moment, when I married you, that I would be abused and put upon in my own home at my husband's insistence." She glowered at me, her eyes narrowing. " Maybe she can't help her feelings. But you didn't have to make me be her babysitter."

" I didn't have a **choice** Karena" I reminded her, " I couldn't allow her to roam the sewers on her own where she was bound to get hurt, or jumped on by the Foot. If I took her back to her place she'd just return here as soon as she was able to..." I pointed out.

" Yeah well you could have knocked her unconscious Leo, or gave her something to put her out for a few hours so I wouldn't have to listen to her." Karena countered.

" That wasn't necessary, and it wouldn't have helped our cause any," I assured her, " It wouldn't be fair to her as our guest and..."

" Fair to her?" Karena demanded cutting me off, " Since when does someone like **that** take priority over me?" She demanded glaring at me. " It was fair to me to have to put up with her insults, put down and her out right verbal assault towards you, myself our children and I had to stand there and take it because of the stupid clan rule about respecting guest." She shrilled, her chest heaved slightly.

" Karena, " I began.

" No way Leonardo, don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this. I don't care that you felt you had no other choice available to you. I did not want to be subjected to that sort of treatment in our home by a so called guest, or be treated like I myself have no right to defend myself against such treatment." Karena declared quickly, " All of her harping, nagging, nitpicking and degrading talk. I wanted to strangle her and you both. She was annoying, infuriating and a damn nuisance."

" I'm sorry Karena" I apologized.

" You will be a lot sorrier Leo" She threatened me.

For a moment I felt a tinge of fear go through me, and I wondered how miserable she'd be making my life, for this afternoon's events that I could not have changed. The clan rules were there for a reason, safety of the clan, and the safety of innocent people, even those who were insufferable to bear, were the most important things to our clan.

Karena smirked " Raph offered to beat you up for me. He told me that he would **NEVER** have put me through what you did, and you deserved a good thrashing for it."

" Raph has never been that responsible Karena" I pointed out delicately, in fact he was probably the most irresponsible one in the clan, since Mike had grown more mature in that area since having Rama.

" And you are too damn responsible!" She interjected.

I glanced at her tea cup, wishing she would drink, instead of letting the brew get cold. I reached for my own cup taking a sip and doing a slight meditation. Karena needed to let off steam, and for the moment I was her punching bag. Perhaps when her anger died down we could discuss this more reasonably then what we had achieved thus far.I put my cup back down and lowered my head into my hands, rubbing my temples, feeling the start of a headache coming on.

I had a feeling no matter what I said or did at this moment she would find some way to dispute or argue it in some fashion. I had never seen her this upset before with me, not to say we haven't had our disagreements in the time we'd been married for we had our share of those, but never quite to this extent. Then again in all fairness to Karena she had never had to deal with someone like Melody before today.

"Karena I agree with you." I replied as I looked up and into her green eyes, Melody's behaviour and attitude towards you was improper and uncalled for but what was I suppose to do?" I asked her.

"**_Improper, uncalled for?_**" She mimicked, " You're being too damn polite Leo. You could have done something else. Even if it was locking her up in a room somewhere so I wouldn't have to deal with **her!** There has to be an alternative!"

This was getting us nowhere. Karena knew why I had done what I had. It was what I had been trained for and to be, but Karena really didn't understand the full weight of that, even after the few years she had been with us.

Treating Melody like a prisoner in our home, would not influence her to like us or accept us. If anything such treatment would only encourage her to feel her emotions and feelings were justified and that we **were** a threat to her, and possibly others as well.

Though subjecting Karena to Melody, in hindsight, was not for the best either, but I don't know how I could have prevented it without crossing the borderlines of the guest rules that was important to our clans safety when we had outsiders in our home.

" It is worse then you think Leo-Nardo because you can sleep on the couch for tonight and a long time following" She snapped.

I could have fought the issue, but decided retreating and giving us both time to think, might actually be for the best. Let her feel as if she had won this round. I gave her a grim smile and a slight bow, " As you wish." I left her tea there in hopes she would drink it and relax a little, so that way she might sleep better and not be as ready to attack me in the morning. I took my own cup to the kitchen before heading to the dojo to meditate.

Meditation did not come easy and I finally abandoned it as a lost cause, emptying my mind of the day's events was not an easy task. So, I rose and went to sit on the couch and watch television for awhile. Raph came in after a short patrol of the sewers after dinner, he saw me and chuckled merrily.

" Karena kick you out?"

"Yes," I admitted.

" HA!" Raph laughed, " Serves you right Leo, takin advantage of her like that! You ought to try crawling in on your hands and knees, kiss her feet and beg for her forgiveness."

" You think she'd give it to me if I did?" I asked.

" No," He replied simply, " At least I wasn't if I was her."

Raph for some strange reason was always amused when Karena tortured me, during our arguments.

" I didn't have a choice Raph." I declared.

" Yeah, maybe ya did and ya didn't see it. Maybe Karena knows you had to do what you did, but she don't want to hear it. You apologizing isn't gonna make her feel better either." He informed me.

" So what am I suppose to do?" I inquired.

If I was right and she knew it, why was she being so infernally difficult about the situation, especially if the words sorry would carry no weight with her.

Raph came over and patted my shoulder with one hand " Figure it out Leo, you are a bright boy. I don't want to spoil my fun, of watching you squirm for your wife." He replied.

" You are all heart Raph." I should have known not to expect sympathy from him. I glowered at my brother as he left the room towards his own room chuckling all the way, he seemed to be in the best mood he'd been in all day.

After he left though I began to consider what he had said, turning the matter over in my mind, and focusing on Raph's words. I was sure he had given me a clue in all his tauntings.

If Karena knew I was right to send Melody back here for her own safety then this was not a case of who was right and who was wrong. Karena knew the facts, and knew how guest were to be treated.

On the other hand though was Karena had not grown up in our home and did not have Splinter to guide her on what was expected. It was only natural for Karena to feel she was being insulted, and assaulted in many ways by Melody's attacks.

We were used to that sort of reaction from occasional guests, and for the most part it didn't bother most of us, though Raph usually tried to stay well away from such guests, and he preferred to get them out as quick as possible, but then again most of us felt the same way in that regard.

In many ways I had allowed Melody to attack my wife, by doing only what my training and conscience demanded. After all I had made Melody a guest and thus what followed meant I had been responsible to a certain extent.

In a way we were both right.

I thought I understood that now, or at least I hoped that I did. But I would wait, it was getting late and Karena would not appreciate me going in and disturbing her again tonight.

**KARENA:**

I knew Leo had only done what he had to, there was no time to consider options and getting Jessie back was a high priority that required his immediate attention.

But I still couldn't help the fact that I was angry at him for letting me be treated like that in the home I'd always felt safe in. It was as if suddenly my husband in his one act was telling me that I wasn't half as important to him as I thought I was. Though Raph at least seemed to understand and I was seriously considering taking him up on his offer.

But I also wanted Leo to **suffer!**

The things Melody had said and did had been too aggravating. I was willing to make some allowances for her behaviour, I mean she was under stress from everything and the pressure did seem to keep mounting with one thing after another. First her son missing in a place that was hardly the nicest part of the city, followed by meeting beings such as my family, and then finding out her child had been grabbed by a clan of ninja who wanted to use him as bait. That was more then enough straws to break the proverbial camel's back.

Yet her reaction to my family, followed by her constant tongue lashings was far more then I would ever have to put up with, especially in the home I had always felt secure in.

Things like that didn't happen in our home, there might be disagreements and the occasional heated argument but nothing where another person was degraded so fully or thoroughly as what I'd been through. I sipped my tea and finally laid down to sleep.

Though sleep didn't come easy, I tossed and turned finding it difficult to get comfortable, mumbling often about thick headed and thick shelled husbands, but somehow I finally managed to drift into a fitful sleep.

I woke later then normally, stretching and yawning a little as I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock seeing it was almost nine in the morning. I was surprised that Aiden and Kali hadn't disturbed me but then I realized my husband had probably snuck in and out with the children to tend to them so I could sleep. He obviously was still trying to get on my good side.

_'He'll have to work harder if he wants me to forgive him for yesterday.' _I mused to myself.

There was a knock on the door and Leo entered carrying a tray with breakfast for me, my stomach growled slightly and I wanted to call it a traitor for giving in so easily to him. I wasn't about to let him off that quickly, no matter how nice it seemed.

" Morning Karena sleep well?" He asked as if nothing was amiss.

" All right, where are the twins?" I countered with a question of my own.

" Mike is keeping them occupied" Leo answered, as he sat the tray down over my lap, insuring that it would not topple.

There was a plate with an omelet that was packed with vegetables and cheese sprinkled and melted over top of the egg, a smaller plate with slices of cantaloupe and honeydew melon, some toast, and a cup of hot coffee. The tray also held a vase with a single red rose.

_'He's really sucking up!'_ " You do all this?"

" Are you kidding? I can't cook much. I don't need you getting more upset at me then you all ready are, " He said as he arched an eye ridge at me, as he sat down on the chair.

" True" I agreed. I figured Leo had talked Mike into making this for him, or Mike had offered one of the two.

" Karena forgive me." Leo pleaded, " I know what I did yesterday could have been handled better, if I only had talked with you and found out how you felt about it, or at least asked before dumping Melody on you. I didn't take your feelings into consideration and in doing that I took advantage of you and I shouldn't have," He admitted, " I want to make it up to you if you will let me."

" And how do you propose to do **that?"**I asked him, " You think this will get you off?" I gestured to the tray.

" No," a smile seemed to flicker across his beak, " But it is a start and I have to start somewhere." He pointed out.

I nodded and arched an eyebrow waiting for him to continue.

" This is your home Karena, there is no reason for you to feel uncomfortable here, for any reason, nor should you be abused by a guest." He confessed, " Up until now we ninja have dealt even with the harsh guest this way, hoping to overcome raising them up, by treating them the way we wish to be treated. But it is a great deal to ask of you, I'm not sure what we can come up with to insure that it doesn't happen again, but Splinter and I will talk and see what we can come up with," He said, his blue eyes look deep into mine, " And I promise you Karena,that no matter how pressed for time we may be, I will ask you before ordering such a thing again."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew that Leo did keep his promises, perhaps we could all work on finding a compromise for unruly guests. But I still didn't want to let him off the hook just yet.

" And?" I hinted.

" And? You want more Karena?" Leo asked shocked as if that should be enough. He gave an exasperated sigh followed by a loving look, " How about we go out for dinner and a movie tonight, you pick the show." He offered.

" Leo I put up with a **lot** yesterday. You are going have to do better then that, if you even want to get near me again" I declared, though I was only partially joking, I was more curious on if he would up the ante and to what. Knowing Leo he probably sensed that, he could read emotions very quickly. But there was another part of me that felt that I was owed just a little more.

" You don't expect a lot do you Karena?" Leo grumbled, " I'm making all the allowances here." He declared.

I tried not to laugh at the look on his face, knowing if I did that he could quickly argue that I was not serious in the least about my demands, so he wouldn't have to take them seriously either.

" All right I can promise you only one more thing Karena; granted you are going have to wait a time before I can fulfill this to you as we have to move and get settled before I can follow through." He explained.

Now this sounded promising, " Go on." I urged him.

" I realized last night that you don't get many chances to be away from the twins, or for us to get much time alone. Since you have your old beater car at Casey's and April's place I figured we could go for up to a week out to the farm, just you and me." He said, his tone taking on the, this is a final offer tone. " The family can care for the twins, and it will be a nice break for the two of us, almost a second honeymoon kind of thing for us."

I don't know what I had been expecting from Leo, but it wasn't all that. I moved the tray and went from the bed into his arms.

" Leo, you wonderful, marvelous, incredible. You mean that? We can?"

He chuckled as his arms wrapped around me, he kissed me gently " Of course I mean it and we can." He assured me.

" I love you." I gasped.

He laughed as he pulled me closer to him, " I take it I am forgiven again."

" Very much so Leo." I replied as I started to return his kisses eagerly.

" Kokoro kara ren'ai Karena-san" he murmured in my ear. ( I love you dearly.)

I knew I was pretty lucky to have him for my husband.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Time to Rethink

**A Bond of Friendship.**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adolescent or transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Four: Time to Rethink**

**Melody:**

It was a welcome relief to be back in the safety of my own home. here, with sunlight coming through the windows, and a sense of normalcy, I could finally relax and forget about the terrible day. I headed to the kitchen while Jessie headed to his bedroom slamming the door. I knew he was upset, and I'd talk to him in a while, I just wanted, needed a chance to unwind. I didn't want anything more to do with those animals, or that depraved woman who lived with them.

I made my self a cup of coffee, and sat at the table to drink, only after I finished my drink did I go knock on Jessie's door. He didn't respond and finally entered to see him staring up at the ceiling a sullen, brooding look on his face, arms crossed on his chest as he scowled at the light fixture. " Jessie," I sighed, " I know your upset but you don't have a right to be you know."

" The th...tht...things yo...you kkk..ka..called Rama you me...me...meant them!" He accused me without taking his eyes from the ceiling.

" You weren't even supposed to be playing with Rama." I reminded him, " I forbid you to play with her and I don't care for you to go down into that filthy sewer to visit with her."

" Ra...Rammmm...Rama is my oh..oh..only fff..ff..fr..friend. Wh...why ca...can't I play wi...with her?" He asked quickly.

" She isn't human Jessie. She is an animal. Her family could be dangerous, look at what that one did to me," I protested sharply, " I ought to call someone and have them take care of those ...things."

Jessie turned and his look was hard and full of bitterness, " Rrrr...Ra...Raph didn't hu...hu...hurt you mmmm...mom. I sa...saw wh...what he k...k...ka...can do to people he www..wa...wants to hurt. Mmmm...Mike w..wwa...wasn't go...going to let him hu...hurt you. Raph ju...just held you ag...again..against the w...www..wa..wall and yelled at you." Jessie insisted, " He wh...was mmm...mad be...cause of wh...what you sa...said." His eyes narrowed, " Rrr...Rama and her ff...family ca...can't help hh...how they lll...loo...look any mmmm...more th...then I kk...k..can he...help how I ttt...talk. You kk...k..can't tol..tol...tolerate them bbbb..but you get mmmm...mad wh...when people ca...can't tolerate me!"

Jessie paused to catch his breath before he continued, " Rr...Rama's ff...family mi...might lll...look dif..different from us bbbb...but that do...doe...doesn't mean th...the...they aren't people." Jessie announced before flopping back on his bed.

I huffed in frustration and left the room to leave him to sulk, he'd get over it.

I had been attacked by one of those creatures and all he could do was end up siding with them, against me, his own mother. All I can say is I was glad that he would never be seeing any of them again.

I knew Jessie needed a friend and I decided next time I took him to the speech therapist I could see if there was another kid, Jessie's age that lived in the area. It would be a perfect playmate because they could relate to one another, and I don't know why I had never thought of it before, other then I'd been busy. Besides, if Jessie could meet and possibly make friends with someone else, someone far more appropriate, then he would soon forget the disgusting animal child Rama.

Jessie remained quiet and pouty for the rest of the day, and I was all too glad when the day ended and I crawled under the blankets, but my sleep was disturbed by crazy dreams where people turned into animals that attacked me without warning or provocation. I sat up the blankets bunched and tangled about me and my mind going at top speed.

I wanted to be absolutely sure Jessie didn't **even** try going back to that place, now that Jessie had been to where they lived, I wouldn't put it past him. But they were dangerous animals and I would love to turn them in to someone who would be capable of getting rid of the threat that these animals imposed on the city.

Most of the city officials would probably assume, I was some sort of crack pot looking for attention, so I couldn't expect them to take my concerns seriously. I could of course just say that there were homeless people living in the sewers, but the city might not pay that any more attention then they would the threat of giant armed turtles. After all the homeless had to go somewhere and if one or two got lost in the sewers, no one would really care all that much.

Course there was the enemies, the Foot, I'm sure they would love to get a hold of the turtles but I had no idea who the Foot were or even, how to get a hold of them. Also they had grabbed Jessie in the first place to use him as bait, and had hurt my son a little, turning to them for help was not exactly the best of ideas I could have.

I supposed I would just have to wait until I could come up with a solution that might make sense.

XXX

The next few days Jessie stayed angry at me, he was irritable and sullen refusing to do much more then sit and sulk in his room, ignoring me when I talked to him, or if he answered he would do so in a belligerent way using as few words as possible to do so.

Jessie was a rather quiet boy due to all the bully and teasing he had to put with. But at home he had always been a very relaxed and well behaved kid. I had never known Jessie to act like this towards me over, more then a day, and normally it only lasted a few hours. Like all kids he would get mad at me and say I hate you, or complain about some rule but for the most part such feelings would never last long.

This time though, Jessie refused to budge, and he also refused to talk to me, which wasn't a good thing as he was supposed to talk. He needed to talk a great deal if he was to ever over come his stutter to any degree. I kept hoping he'd get over it soon enough but if this silent treatment combined with his attitude were to continue then we'd have to have a talk.

Three days after the events Stacy informed me she was having trouble with Jessie as well, " He won't talk to me Melody and he won't listen. I asked him why he is acting like such a brat and he said it was because you wouldn't let him see Rama. Isn't that the name of his invisible friend?"

I sighed wearily. I hadn't told Stacy that Rama wasn't **just** your average invisible friend she was real, she was a living breathing monster child from the sewers who had the ability to walk and talk as we did. I had a feeling she wouldn't believe me, you had to see something like it to know that it truly existed.

" Jessie is too old for such things Stacy, and it wasn't healthy for him to continue with his imaginary friend. He is mad at me because I told him he had to give her up" I answered as truthfully as I could.

Stacy nodded, " Yeah, but Melody Jessie seemed happy and he talked lots more when he had that invisible friend, I've never known him to talk that much about anyone or anything." Stacy reminded me, " Maybe it might be better for him to decide when to give her up, as she is helping him with the things he needs."

I felt like snapping at her that this was my son, and she didn't know all the facts so had no right to tell me how to raise him. Instead I clamped my lips tight and gave her a dirty look, " Trust me Stacy I know what I am doing." I informed her sharply.

Stacy shrugged, " your call bu..."

" Yes, it is my call," I informed her sharply, " I've had enough of Rama and I'm glad she is no longer in our lives."

Stacy didn't have anything more to say after that, at least not on Rama, which suited me just fine.

I knew that she felt that as an invisible friend Rama was no threat to Jessie, and of course there was no way I could explain otherwise without appearing to have gone crazy in some form, which I'm sure any doctor would insist it was brought on by stress. I hated the thought of protecting that bizarre family by not telling anybody and everybody about them but at the same time I had no idea how to get it looked after without having my own health questioned.

Sometimes it was better to keep quiet on such matters.

Later that day I had a talk with Jessie, when he got home from school before I left for my witnessing job. "Jessie, you and I have to talk."

" No!" Jessie spat at me glowering sharply.

" I mean it Jessie this attitude of yours has to stop. You can't keep hurting yourself by not talking." I informed him.

" W...ww..why bbbb...bo...bother." Jessie muttered grouchily as he flung himself onto the couch.

" You are not going see Rama again and that is final. So let's just move on and..." I informed him sternly.

" Y...yo..you kkk...ca...called Rama names kkk...cause sss..sh...she's diff..different." Jessie remarked.

" She is Jessie and..."

" Bbb...bu...but y...yyy.yo..you g..get mad when pe...people ca...call mmmm...me names."

" Jessie that is something else again," I assured him.

He shook his head, " No!" He yelled and got up to run to his bedroom.

The weekend and the visit with the therapist just couldn't come quickly enough.

XXX

I managed to speak with the therapist Dr. Sloan after Jessie was finished, in a typical manner for the last week or so Jessie sat slouched in a chair of the waiting room while I went into Dr. Sloan's office area. I asked him right away about if he knew someone's Jessie's age who, might become a playmate for him. " You see he's become very unruly and he's not been doing the work he should on his speech and I think a lot of it is he has more or less given up, a friend might help him."

" You could be right there Mrs. Scott, Jessie hasn't even been applying himself in here. Not like he did a week or so back. But he is getting older and starting to see how his impediment is effecting not only his life but how others react to it."

I sighed wearily hearing that Jessie wasn't behaving here either, " He's not talking here?" I repeated hoping I had heard wrong.

" Not as much as he was. A lot of stuff he ignores. I do have a few people in Jessie's age group I believe. I will have to look into it and see what I can find. Sometimes a friend can revitalize a patient and that might be just what Jessie needs."

"Thank you Dr. Sloan I'm sure a friend will be just what Jessie needs." I was positive of that.

Jessie had done well with Rama, and surely once another friend, a more human one came along, Jessie could see that he didn't need that filthy beast to be his friend when he had someone just as good.

I wanted so badly to forget about the whole thing but between Jessie's acting up so much and certain things that the animals had said kept playing over and over in my mind, it was almost impossible to totally forget the upset and turmoil that had come into our lives because of them. Sometimes just as I was dropping to sleep I'd hear one of those animals and some word they had said, often it was Rama's voice yelling at me.

"Your mean. Just plain mean, your not being nice to Jessie." Or the other one she said that refused to leave me alone was "I don't know what I am or what I'm spose ta be."

I could recall the look on her face as she said the latter one, the trembling lip, the eyes about to overflow with watery tears, and the way her breath hitched as if doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

Then the angry voice, cold hard and sinister of the one called Raph, " Let me tell you something your son is better then you are. But you'll end up hurting him and turning what he has into a bitter poison."

To top it off another voice that refused to let me alone was my own son as he accused me, " You can't tolerate them but you get mad when people can't tolerate me."

Jessie was different, he was a little boy who had a major problem in speaking. He wasn't some animal who had through some means managed to gain some abilities of humans. Jessie's other words towards me came back, " Rama and her family can't help the way they look any more then I can help how I talk. They might look different from us but that doesn't mean they aren't people."

But they weren't people! They couldn't be, they were animals, and they were what some cold blooded beast from the sewers amongst other things. Still I could not banish the words that kept playing back with an almost routine like regularity, especially when all I wanted to do was forget them, put this whole mixed up mess behind us and move on with life.

XXX

One night a few weeks after the events of that terrible day, I woke from a dream, this one hadn't been like my previous dreams of animals becoming human just so they could attack, instead it was bits of times when Jessie had been younger.

In the dream I had taken him to a playground and other children began playing with Jessie until they started to notice he talked funny, then they began to tease and torment him, faces scrunched up as he was told " you talk funny." Other parents gathered around and they took their kids by the hand telling them, that it wasn't nice and to apologize to the little boy. Jessie had looked up at me with pain filled watery eyes, as the children slowly complied with their parent's orders though the looks on their faces clearly said they had no idea why they were doing so.

I sat thinking about that, it had been an event that had played too often in my life with Jessie, so many children being hurtful for one reason or another, some intentionally others accidentally. Jessie knew then he was different from others, that somehow the way he talked set him apart.

I recalled though Rama had the same look on her face, when she had been told to apologize to me. Her father ordering her to say sorry in the same stern tone , and with the same sort of looks that other parents often used on their children.

I blinked in surprise at that sudden realization. But it was true. Rama had yelled at me telling me, that I was mean and hurting Jessie. Which had earned her the stern but authoritive order from Mike telling her first that she knew how to behave better and she had to say she was sorry. Rama had then obeyed apologizing but then she had run off out of the room, as so many children might do, when forced to do something they thought was unfair.

I gasped and shivered slightly as it suddenly dawned on me the truth, Rama's family did have human qualities, at least they displayed emotion and facial reactions of many humans, something that I thought was far beyond animals in general. They didn't just talk, and walk like humans but they acted and reacted emotionally as such. They reacted in the same way a human might to the same sort of situation.

Raph had pinned me up against a wall, yelling at me in his anger over how I had hurt Rama with my words. How many times had I wanted to do the same thing, or some thing similar to those people who didn't seem to have a clue where Jessie was concerned.

It was true, I was a hypocrite, I didn't and I couldn't tolerate them, at least not in the same way as I wanted others to accept Jessie. Yet my son who had made friends with Rama didn't acknowledge what made her different and she seemed unconcerned about his way of talking. But I had called her a freak, an animal, and I wondered if Jessie now thought I felt the same way about him, when he really ought to know that I loved him.

This dream, this revelation made me realize a great deal about myself and I knew I had some serious thinking to do about recent events.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Moving

**A Bond of friendship**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Five- Moving.**

**Ramiela:**

Daddy came in to tuck me into bed that night. He tole me he weren't gonna punish me more for disobeyin' him and goin' to see Jessie anyway. He said losin' my friend will make me feel bad enough.

" But remember you are still grounded young lady, and on top of that you are going have to help out lots specially with moving." He told me.

" Movin?" I repeated, "What's movin' daddy?"

Dad smiled at me as he sat down on the bed beside me, " We are going to a new home Rama. We've been in this one a long time, we have been here since way before you were born. We've been pretty lucky to stay put in such a place for so long. But all things must come to an end."

" Why's we gotta move daddy?" I asked, our home was a good home.

" We have to move to stay safe. Jessie's mom doesn't like us, and she might try to hurt us, so we are going find a new place to live so if she tells anyone and trys to bring them here to show them they won't find us." Daddy esplained to me.

I knew one thin though if we moved then Jessie wouldn't find us either.

" Where we movin' to?" I whined.

" Don't know yet Rama, but your uncle Raph has a few ideas and in a couple weeks we'll be in our new home; but it means the next couple of weeks are going be very busy ones."

" Movin don't sound like a lot of fun" I moped scowling at the blankets bunched around me.

" It is and it isn't," dad agreed, " think of it like a big adventure, going new places and all that," Dad winked at me as he kissed me good night.

XXX

Next day after lunch Sensei was sayin' we found a place and it was safe and well hidden, and right away we had to start movin' certain thins down there, and he had to talk to Uncle Donatello to get things ready. Uncle Donatello went into the kitchen on hearing what Sensei had to say, he gathered up some food, then went to his lab for the tool box and left with Sensei.

Daddy came and tousled my hair, " You should see it Rama you are going to love it there. There is plenty of room and the area that we picked out for your playground is way bigger then what you have now."

Every day after that seemed there was nuthin' to do but moving. I weren't even getting schooled cause moving were more important and Uncle Donatello had to do lots of work at the new place. I gots to stay at home and help Aunt Karena and Master Splinter pack what I could that needed to go, or I helped look after the twins who were a lot fussier then usual. Aunt Karena said it were hard for them to understand moving and they just had to complain more as they didn't know what was going on.

I didn't like the idea of leaving my home, but it kept me from thinkin of Jessie too much, and how I wished I could play with him.

We'd been at it most of two weeks now and there weren't much left now. Karena smiled at me " Leo says we can go to our new home tomorrow or the day after Rama."

" I don't wants to go Aunty, this is my home. I want to stay here," I grouched.

" But everyone else is going to the new place, and you will feel pretty alone in here with no one to keep you company. You'll start to love the new place Rama, it is much bigger and there is more room to play too." She told me, " Aiden and Kaliann are getting bigger and they'll soon want their own rooms and Leo and I would like to have another child or two in the future, and there really isn't room here for that." She sighed, " But I'll be glad when this move is over and Leo and I can go out to the farm."

" I wants to go with you too Aunt Karena please!" I begged quickly, " I like the farm." Bein' on the farm was like playin' with Jessie. It was fun and there was always lots to do.

Aunt Karena gently touched my cheek with one hand, " Honey, you will go to the farm another time, with the family, but this trip is only for Leo and I."

" But why Aunt Karena? I promise I'll be ever so good. Pleeeeeeeeaaaassssseee!"

" No, Ramiela."

I stomped my foot and gave her a dirty look, because I knew she meant it. " It's not fair!" I grumped.

Aunt Karena laughed though, " Not fair? Do you know Leo and I very rarely get to spend even one day together, never mind spending close to a week alone. Even Aiden and Kali will be staying. This time at the farm is just for an I, later this year we will all go to the farm as family."

" Promise Karena?" I sniffed.

" I promise Rama, don't we go out there every summer for a few weeks?"

I nodded, but I figured with movin to a bigger place, we wouldn't go to the farm no more.

"Come on lets go make some sandwiches for lunch, the others ought to be back soon." Karena held out her hand and I took it as we entered the kitchen.

A few minutes later Daddy, Uncle Raphael and Sensei came in.

Dad leaned back causing his shell to creak a bit, " Man, moving is such a pain. It's a pain in the arms, the legs, the neck, the back, the shell, the..."

" Shut up Mike!" Raph yelled at daddy.

Dad smiled at me, he looked tired, " Well Rama tomorrow we will all be officially at our new home to stay."

I glanced around " But there is still stuff here daddy." I said. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to go to the new home. I hadn't seen it yet, and I didn't want nothing to do with it.

" Most of it will be over by tomorrow, and what isn't we can still get if we feel that we need it. It is mostly a bit of furniture and some small stuff. Tomorrow the fridge, stove and other furniture items will be moved down there" Sensei said.

I pouted and daddy crouched down by me, " You'll love it Rama. Just wait until you see it. Why, it makes this place look like a sewer." He smiled.

" But it **is** daddy!"

" See, even you say this place is a sewer." Daddy winked at me, " We have some surprises just waiting for you at our new home. Consider them early birthday gifts."

" My birthday only two days away." I tell him.

" I know," Daddy grinned at me, " What do you want for a birthday gift Ramiela?"

I shrugged, all I really wanted was to share my birthday with my friend Jessie. But I knew that weren't gonna happen cause of Jessie's mom who had to be so mean. Still though I wondered what sort of surprises they could have waiting for me at the new place.

XXX

When I got up Uncle Donatello was in the kitchen. I hadn't seen much of him cause he'd been so busy at the new place. He looked very tired and was at the moment unhooking the stove.

" Mornin' Uncle Donatello."

" Good morning Ramiela," He said stopping to wipe his hands on a rag and sit up, " Once this is set up at the new home you can come over and see the new place. You excited about being in your new home?" He asked.

I looked over and saw the fridge was gone. I shrugged, " This is my home." I said.

Uncle Donatello smiled at me, " Once in a while, when we've moved in the past, we've had to leave lots of stuff behind. We are lucky this time, we've been able to take everything we need." He looked at me, " Trust me Ramiela, it doesn't matter where you live, home is where your family and the things you know are. You can also get used to moving too, though it seems to be a lot harder then I ever remember it being."

I didn't want to get used to it. Moving meant being further away from Jessie. I hated moving. I hadn't even moved yet and I knew I didn't want to, I really didn't want nuthing to do with moving.

Later that afternoon daddy and Sensei returned from the new place to take the rest of us down to the new home. I'd been wandering around noticing all the empty rooms, and the bits still left to take. Aunt Karena and Sensei packed Kali and Aiden. Daddy packed the pet cage with Baka in it and I packed a bag of my stuffed toys that still had to come with us.

We went to a part of the sewers I'd never been to before it was an awful long walk from home, to where it was we were going. Least, it seemed to be an awful long walk for me, and I lost track of all the turns we made,it was way beyond where I were sposta go on my own.

Finally, when I thought we'd never get there we came through a junction of a pipe and Sensei put Aiden down, " This is it. Home, a little further to go to access topside, but we are actually closer to Central Park now then we were before."

I looked it didn't look like much we were in a bit of an open area but there was only one other way through, and I turned behind us to see the hole we come through had been blocked off all ready.

" Let's not linger in the entryway, go on Ramiela" Sensei said nudging me towards the opening, " A long time ago this use to be a main section of the sewers, but the city kept having serious problems with water backing up and what have you, so they set up newer stuff and engineers planned ways to divert the water and excess sludge and what not, through the new system and this area was left cleared out but open, so we don't have to risk it flooding."

" That is a blessing Leo" Karena claimed.

" Yes, the City blocked off a lot of the access pipes to this area as well, some of it though they did leave open for added water when things get bad, but Don couldn't find any signs of water in the area we've chosen and it's large enough to allow some growing for the entire family, and Don says he can work on what we need as we need it, or the need arises as he put it."

I came out of the entryway into our living room Uncle Raphael was sitting on a couch only it was a new and larger couch, our smaller and more beaten up couch was also in the room with two arm chairs and Master Splinter's rocking chair, a large coffee table sat on a stained area rug and end tables near the arm chairs. There was also a television which was on and Uncle Raphael was watching a fight and drinking a beer.

Dad set Baka's cage down and opened the door to free the cat. " Come on Rama come see your new home" Dad said, " Will let Baka explore a little."

Dad pointed to the left " That pipe junction there takes you to Don's lab, workshop, bedroom the infirmary, and the school room."

I knew that Uncle Donatello usually had his room, lab and workshop in one room before, and that area of our home really didn't interest me. It was as far as I cared the area I weren't gonna go to less I had to. Dad steered me over and into the kitchen which was just off the living room and down from the pipe that lead to Uncle Donatello's area, the kitchen was all set up. It were smaller then our last kitchen with our old table there. Most of the space was storage for the dishes and other things like that. The fridge was humming softly and a clock ticked away. There was a half section of pipe that broke off from the kitchen, and that had a long table and a bunch of chairs in it.

" We have a dining room now" Dad grinned, " Which is great because the kitchen isn't big enough for a large family to sit at." Dad then lead the way out of the kitchen and to the right of the living room was another long pipe "Down here we have the dojo, " Dad pointed to the right of the tunnel.

I glanced in the mats were down, the punching bag hung up, stuff to work out on, the weights and skip ropes, the large cupboard area that held all our weapons. It looked way bigger and the weapons and mats just seemed to call my name wanting me to come try it out. It had seemed so long since I last had a real ninja lesson and I so wanted one right now.

" Donny is going fix us up some showers so we can get cleaned up after a hard work out." Dad told me gesturing to an area where that would be done. He then steered me back out and pointed out a washroom, and a huge room right next to the washroom where the playground was. I looked up the ceiling seemed so high, some of my play stuff was all ready set up and there was more stuff to be put together.

"We are going have you walking a fine tight rope way up there soon as we can," Dad said a grin on his face. " But this my darling is nothing to a section of pipe that goes off just back here." He almost bounced over to the opening and motioned for me to come and see.

I followed him over and into the new area.

" Don thinks this place was used to funnel the water out to different areas. But when **I** saw it, I thought it would make the raddest skateboard park ever." he cheered.

I looked in there was deep drop offs and small little islands here or there and something that looked like it could be used as a ramp, and all of it so smooth, not broken up or badly littered with garbage which made skateboarding almost impossible. Daddy had just started teaching me how to skateboard, but it was hard to find a safe place to do it in. Now though we had one in our own home.

" Way cool dad!" I gasped forgettin, that I wasn't going to like this place.

Dad smiled, " Very cool Rama" he agreed, " Lets go back this way," he said and we went out past the playground, " Down the tunnel that way is Splinter's bedroom and a meditation, library room." Dad told me as he pointed on past the playground. " Now back on the other side of the living room is where all the bedrooms are." So saying we walked back to the living room and across it through a tunnel, " All these areas are connected. There is about eight rooms here and eight over to the left that way. One bathroom right about in the middle here, though Don says he might try to turn one of the spare rooms into another bathroom area." Dad told me.

I followed him to two pipes side by side, " My bedroom," he pointed to one, " and yours" He said pointing to the other.

I went into the room and saw my book case full of books. My little table and chairs though were gone instead I had a desk with a computer sitting on it. " The puter work daddy?"

" Yes, Ramiela, though your Uncle Donatello tells me he put in something to limit internet time and where you go." I informed her, " But you can also colour and do art at the other end of the desk, don't want to damage the computer, or your Uncle Donatello will have your shell."

I giggled then looked at my bed, it was a bigger bed too, and it wasn't the one I had for so long now. This bed had a weird cloth that went over the top of it, and stayed up from long poles that came up from my bed.I went and bounced on the bed and it was so soft and comfy feeling, " Why the bed got a roof daddy?"

" It's a canopy bed Rama. We can take the canopy off if you don't want it, or we can tie some material along the sides of the bed and make it like a real princess type bed just for you. April said a family she knew was moving and they decided to sell a lot of their stuff and buy new stuff when they got to where it was they were going to. So alot of furniture here came from them or a few other places."

I flopped on my bed, and laid on my back. I liked my new bed.

"So what do you think Rama?" Daddy asked.

" I think I'm going like living here daddy. It does feel like home." I said with a smile.

" That is good to hear Rama because it is home, and by the way in case you haven't guessed your computer, bed and desk are all parts of your birthday gifts." He informed me.

I smiled they were pretty good gifts all right.

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26 Reconsidering

**A Bond of Friendship.**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult, or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Six: Reconsidering**

**MELODY:**

Once I started to think about the possibility that I was, or could even be, a hypocrite to some extent I had to wonder how I could have turned from what I thought I was, into something that I despised in myself and others. Had I always been like this, and didn't know it, or did I truly accept other people and their lifestyles as I said that I did, and if I truly wasn't prejudiced why had I reacted to Rama's family in the way that I had? It seemed some how, some where, along the line I could not follow my own beliefs and accept others as they were. I was unable to practice what I preached.

I had more questions then answers, and no real way to solve it. But as days passed, and I turned the thoughts over in mind, even while I was at work I would reflect on the dilemma, and I came to the realization that Rama and her family were far more human then I had given them credit for.

No wonder the only human of the family had defended them strongly against my accusations. Different as they looked it was clear that they could have children with humans. I knew it was entirely impossible for two different species to produce offspring. A dog and wolf could mate and have pups but they were members of the same family. Though a horse and a donkey could produce young their off spring was infertile even though both members were equines. Perhaps the turtle's children would be just as infertile. But there is no way a dog would ever mate with a cat, and even if it did happen there would be no off spring.

Did that mean something had changed in the turtles enough to make them almost compatible with humans, almost if only because Rama and her cousins might not be capable of having children of their own.

I shook my head, I might have more questions then answers but I knew enough to know I had made some horrible mistakes by acting so impulsivley.

Knowing that I had to rethink some other things like would I want Jessie playing with Rama? Could I trust her family not to hurt Jessie?

I knew Rama alone had done a great deal of good for my son. Jessie had seemed happy with her, and talked more. Way more then what he was doing recently that was for sure. I suppose the largest threat to Jessie would actually come from the turtle's enemies.

I highly doubted that Rama would be permitted to come play above, and knowing how quickly the two children had gotten lost in the sewer not to mention the danger, and hazards of being in such an unsanitary area was not exactly something that I could ever permit.

Images of the turtles home flashed through my mind, it had been clean, dry, and there was no offensive odours, in spite of how close they lived to the sludge and grime of the sewer, in fact it was quite literally on their door step. That had to be an amazing feat in and of itself. I had to wonder how they managed to accomplish some thing like that, yes I recalled incense and candles burning, and while that might cover some foul odours I doubt it would do everything to cover all of it.

There home was no worse off really then my own apartment, and in many ways very similar, including battered furniture that had seen better days. But their home also had the indoor playground and a gym full of weapons, not exactly standard fare in a home. I really wouldn't want Jessie handling weapons, but other then that I could almost be willing to let him go, willing except for the fact that I had no way of trying to apologise to Rama's family and the fact of the turtle's enemies.

The more Jessie hung out with Rama, the more chance there was of the enemies hurting him, using him as a bait, and I didn't see any way around that.

While I couldn't make amends with Rama and her family I could at least make peace with my own son. Perhaps some how some way, later on, I could come up with some way to talk to Rama's family.

I knocked on Jessie's door, he'd been spending most his time in his room, playing video games. I entered, " Jessie you and I need to talk."

He was sprawled on his bed reading a comic book he looked up and scowled at me, not speaking, but at least he sat the comic aside and gave me a weary look that I could only interpet as _' Say your piece and get it over with.'_

I kneeled down by the bed to look him in his eyes " Jessie, you have been very angry me, and you have a right to be. Rama was the first real friend you ever had." I sighed and shook my head, " I don't know why I reacted to Rama and her family the way I did but I should never have treated them that badly, they didn't deserve it, and they took what I said in a better way then many people would have," I confessed, " What I did was uncalled for and wrong."

" M...mmmm...Mi..Mike sa...sa..said it was a fff..fe..fear and ha...hate from de..dee..deep inside." Jessie stated, it was the most I'd heard him say in over three weeks time.

" He is right. it is that and so much more. I guess I was afraid of them, because they do look so different from most people, an I was all reay scared and worried about you. Whatever it was Jessie I was wrong to act the way I did toward them."

"D...ddd..do..does th..tht...that mmmm...mmm...mean I can pppp...pl...play with Rrrr...Rama?" Jessie pounced, his face brightening as he spoke and the way he stumbled over the words as he tried in a hurry to get the words out. " M...mmmm...Mike sa...said he di...did..didn't mind."

"Jessie I...I don't think it is all that safe for you to play in the sewers. You and Rama both got lost in them, not to mention it isn't a safe or clean place to play. Then there is those other ninjas..."

" Yo...you...Your ju...ju...jussss...just ma...making excuses." Jessie snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest, " Ra...Ra...Rama's home is sa...safe and it ha...has the nnn..neat p...pp...play ground t..t.tt.too."Jessie pointed out, determined to get his own way now that I had seemed to slide, or cave into him.

" Jessie, those other ninja took you and hurt you. I can't just ignore that they are or can be a danger to you." I insisted firmly.

" Rrrr...Rammm...Rama is mmmm...my...my only friend mmm...mom."

" I'm aware of that Jessie but I don't want to put you in danger just so you can have a friend to play with."

Jessie scowled, " Th...there's ggg..go..got to bbbb...be some wa...wa..way I can pl...pl...play wi...with Rama aaa...an..and not gg..ge..get hu...hurt. Bet Rammm...Rama's fa...fa..family w..ww..wo..would know."

" In other words you are pushing me into going into the sewers and finding their home?" I wondered, " I doubt that I can even remember where it is." This was no lie, I'd been so frazzled, angry and upset at the point I wasn't really paying much attention.

" I...I kn...know I wa..wa..watched ka..ka carefully when Lll...Leo brought us bbbb...back." Jessie replied smugly.

I didn't know if he really knew or just thought he did.

" I doubt they'd welcome me with open arms Jessie, not after the way I acted." I pointed out.

" Yo..you ought to ggg..go apo...apol...appol aw ssss.s...say ssss...sorr...sorry mom." Jessie insisted. " Th...tht...that's www...whw...what you'd wwww...what yo...you'd want ot...others to do if it wwww...wee...were me."

" If they even give me a chance to apologise before they run me through with a weapon," I grumbled under my breath. I looked at his expectant face, and I knew he was right an apology was owed, at the very least, though I had no idea if they would accept it or not. But at least if I tried no one could hold it against me. "All right Jessie next day off I have we'll go see about finding their place and try to see if we can patch things up after my stupidity."

" Th...thanks mom" Jessie gave a wide smile, the first real smile I'd seen on his face in weeks.

It made me feel a little better, just seeing him brighten up and hear him talk so much, and yet I had to admit I was pretty nervous about the whole aspect of going back in the sewers and facing Rama's family as I tried to make things up to them. After the way I had treated them the most I could hope for was that they'd slam the door in my face after telling me they didn't want the likes of me hanging around them. But I owed it to my son. I owed it to myself and most importantly I owed it to them.

I knew it was right to try and correct this error, even if I was still uncomfortable about Jessie being with Rama due to those other ninja.

That anxiety did not ease up until the day we headed out. On that day I was so nervous I really wanted to change my mind. I kept thinking of all the awful things I had said, and the things Rama's family might say or do to me for daring to show my face near their home again I envisioned all the torture these beings could do just for pay back purposes alone. We headed down into the sewer by way of the alley where I had first met Rama, for some reason the manhole lid didn't fit properly.

Jessie headed off, and I was sure he was going get us both lost in the dark caverns down here, I was about to insist that we head back when he stopped in his tracks and stared slack jawed at an opening in one tunnel.

"Th...the ddd..ddd..ddooo...door is mis...misss...missing." He declared dejectedly.

" Are you sure this is even the right spot Jessie?"

He only nodded and headed towards the space. I followed after him sure, that he had probably gotten mixed up. He thought he had known the way but had taken a left instead of a right, there was nothing in these tunnels to say anyone had been here.

" Sorry Jessie but if anyone has been here in the past they aren't here now." I said, " Maybe you made a wrong turn."

Jessie shook his head, a pained dejected look on his face as he scrambled around some of the pipes as if frantically looking for a sign, something, anything to prove this was the spot. His friend had been here, that the turtles and Rama herself existed. I sighed ready to call him back, when I heard him calling.

" K...kkk...Come look" he yelled from somewhere his words echoing.

It took me a minute or two to track him down, when I did find him he was pointing to the concrete wall, that was marked with lines and neat writing. As I got closer I realized it was a growth chart for the name Rama age six months up to six and a half was clearly marked as regular as clock work.

Jessie hadn't been wrong this had indeed been the turtle's home but the place was empty, barren and cold as if no one had ever been here at any time.

" Ram...Rama's gggg...ggo..gone" Jessie moaned sounding close to tears.

I guess he had his hopes set on seeing his friend again, and now realized that he might never see her. " I'm sorry Jessie I guess they moved somewhere else. C'mon let's go home."i urged.

" Wh...wh...what if th...th...the Foot got th...them?" Jessie snapped stubbornly.

" Their enemies might be interested in them. But I don't think thier enemies would bother cleaning out all the belongings out. No, I think they moved and I don't think they'll be coming back, because there is nothing to come back for." I realized that moving was probably to keep themselves safe for anyone who might have come looking for something strange or out of the ordinary in the area. Rama's family was smart enough to know I might have reported them to someone and they weren't going hang around. Not only that if I had managed to bring anyone down here I'd be bringing them to a place that looked empty, like it hadn't been used.

Together we went home, but I knew even as we headed back that Jessie was very upset and angry, all he said on the way home was that it was my fault, that if I had only tolerated Rama, then he would still have his friend.

XXX

If I had thought Jessie was sullen and difficult to handle before now he became worse. I tried to tell him that I'd done my best and that he just had to accept that Rama was out of his life and there was nothing anyone could do about that. I don't know what he expected me to do or how he expeted me to do it for that matter. I couldn't seek the turtle's family forgiveness when I didn't even know if they were even in the city. I could do nothing to change what was, we both had to accept it.

I felt bad enough because I knew that the turtles were more human then anything else, it had showed in their words, facial expressions and reactions that still played out in my mind. It showed in the growth chart marked on a sewer wall, in regular intervals, the pride of a father over his growing child, the neat penmanship only enhancing the human attributes these beings had gained. These images continued to haunt me as if determined to taunt me about my hypocrisy adding to the guilt I all ready felt.

Jessie made matters worse, by continuing to accuse me of all he had lost. If I thought he'd been bad the few weeks between the time he was lost to our return to the sewer to seek Rama's family out, well now he proved just how insolent he could be. He refused to obey me or help out, he stopped talking again and he started to act up in school, not doing his homework, ignoring even simple questions on test and there was only a few more months of school before it let out for summer.

The speech thereapist had set up a few visits with one other patient a young girl age six and a half, so there wasn't much of an age difference. I hoped that they would gain a bit of friendship but after the third play date Jessie claimed he didn't want to see her again.

" Why not?" I snapped at him.

" Ssss...She's a gggg..gg..gi..girl!" He replied as if that was enough of a reason.

" Rama was also a girl, you didn't mind her," I declared.

" T...tt...Terry only w...www..wa...wants to p...p...pl..play ssss..siss...sissy stuff. B...bbbbb...Barb...barbies, and h...ha...house, or ho...horsies. Rama ll..li..liked pl..playing sp..sports." Jessie informed me.

I sighed having the feeling that even if Terry had been a boy and into playing sports Jessie would probably still find something wrong, or some reason not to like Terry, on the simple basis that Terry was not Rama. I had reached my end of the rope as far as this whole Rama thing had gone.

" I've had it with you Jessie. I want you to smarten up and start behaving or you will be grounded with no privledges until you do start showing that you can act properly. I've had it with your attitude and you better rethink it. I'm sorry that Rama is gone, but we are never going find her or her family. They are gone Jessie, and you have to accept that and move on." i flared at him.

He winced slightly drawing back but his face hardened into a dirty sullen look.

XXX

It was a warm day for early May people had actually dug out shorts and headed out to the park or some other sunny warm spot to enjoy the day and I decided to give our coats a wash as they hadn't been cleaned in some time. It was warm enough we didn't need to wear jackets today and since it was the weekend and I was doing laundry anyways I figured I may as well, both of our jackets were in dire need of a wash. Jessie's far more then mine that was for sure.

I emptied out the pockets of Jessie's coat finding the typical stuff one might find, in a boy's pocket, a bottle cap, some string, a few pennies, a crumbled wrapper from off a candy bar, and some rocks, i tossed most of these wonderful finds into the garbage can that was placed in the apartment laundry room. Then I emptied my pockets there was only a bit of folded paper in one pocket, probably a grocery list or some reciept, but I unfolded it to be on the safe side, before throwing it away.

It was a note in very neat, almost calligraphy, style of writing.

_Melody,_

_If you find this when you hate us so you'll probably rip it up and throw it away. But for Jessie's and Rama's sake I ask that you hold onto this until you are **really** sure how you feel about us. If you happen to change your mind, and might not mind Jessie playing with Rama give me a call. If you don't change your mind I wish you the best._

_Michaelangelo._

Under his name was a New York City phone number.

I realized then I had been wearing this same jacket on the day Jessie had been lost in the sewers, but I had never taken the coat off down there, so how had Mike managed to get the note into my pocket without me seeing or knowing about it, and when had he done it, probably before I upset Rama.

I was tempted to rip the note up and throw it away, the number probably wasn't any good any more. Mike might not want to hear from me, he might even regret slipping this bit of paper into my pocket. I didn't know what I would get, at worse nothing, or a wrong number if I dared call it. For peace of mind sake though I felt I had to try the number so I set the lid down on the washing machine and headed upstairs to the apartment. I would give the number a call.

By doing so I could say I truly had done all I could and if I did, on some slim chance manage to get Mike or one of the family, which I very much doubted, I knew that I could get no worse then an earful of obscenities and phone slammed down. At least I didn't have to worry about being run through with a weapon while I tried to apologise.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 A Trap?

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Seven - A Trap?**

**MIchaelangelo:**

About a week after Rama's birthday we told Leo he best get out, and go on his trip before we were forced to abduct him, hog tie him and drive out to the farm to abandon him there. Course if we had to go to such measures to get rid of him, we couldn't possible promise him that we'd leave him and Karena alone, once we got out to the farm.

With that threat looming over him Leo quickly freed up the time he needed and arranged things so he could make off like the true ninja he was and vanish quickly without a trace, taking only his wife and a few necessary supplies, abandoning the children without a second thought. Such a caring father, yep! Leo and Karena had left just this morning, leaving the twins quite upset at their parent's disappearance. I had the perfect remedy for that side tracking them by letting them help make and sample cookies.

Actually, I was kind of jealous I never got that much free time away from Rama, but then again I didn't have a wife to keep happy.

Most of the cookies were made and the twins had gone off to pester Raph, or Splinter when I heard the phone ring in the living room I heard Raph pick it up and a few seconds later he was calling " mike you got a girlfriend you haven't told the family about? Some woman is on the phone askin' fer ya."

" You know me Raph, the chicks love me. I got more girls then you will ever know about," I boasted, puffing out my chest just a bit as I peeked at the trays in the oven.

"Well, if you stopped putting our number on every public bathroom wall, we might get less calls." Raph retorted quickly, " are ya comin to get it or not?" Raph snapped.

" I'll be there in a minute, the last of the cookies need a bit more time and I don't want them to burn." I explained, " Take a message or get them to wait just a sec." I replied. I wasn't going risk the treats burning to a crisp while I took the phone, I had my priorities straight. Besides, when you took cooking and baking as seriously as I did, there was no greater crime that one could commit then allowing perfectly good food get ruined by sitting too long in the oven, or on a burner.

I smiled and quickly removed the trays transferring the cookies from the sheets to cooling racks before heading into the living room, where I picked up the phone from off the table, Raph quickly herded the twins into the kitchen for a treat.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. Mike here, talk to me." I said cheerfully into the receiver.

For a moment there was silence then a hesitant voice asked " You are Rama's father right?"

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I knew it wasn't April. " Yeah I am, and who might I ask is this?" I wondered as my brow furrowed slightly.

" It's Melody, Jessie's mom."

I quickly considered what **that** could mean for all of us. I had slipped the note into her pocket when I brought the treats into the playground, the day of the whole fiasco, and I didn't exactly get a chance to remove that note after how she had managed to upset Rama so badly. I knew even when I had placed that note on her, that she detested us, hated the very fact that we even existed and breathed the same air she did. At that time I had sort of hoped, that with a bit of reflection and a chance to calm down that she would come around. After all she had to realize her initial reaction was not exactly proper behaviour for one who preached tolerance.

I liked Jessie, or at least what little bit I got to know, and I wasn't opposed to those two staying friends. To me it seemed perfect, they liked one another, and all ready seemed to be quite thick with each other. The two obviously had a lot in common and shared quite a few good times to be so fond of each other. I wasn't opposed to their companionship, though I knew Melody was, something else again; But parents would go to great extremes for their children.

I guess what it all boiled down to was that Jessie might end up being the only friend Rama's age she ever had, so in spite of the odds against it ever happening, I had to try to get through to Melody and I hoped by the time she saw my little note, she would have had enough time to think things over more fully.

These thoughts flashed quickly through my mind, as I withdrew a chuk from my belt and began to toy with it, while heightening my senses to warn me of Raph, or perhaps Splinter showing up. Don and Rama were busy with school, it was Rama's first week back in lessons now that Don was a little more free, but due to so many things that Don still needed to work on he was only instructing Rama for half days. We could move quickly, but setting up all the necessities could not be hurried.

"I take it you found my note finally huh?" I asked innocently.

" Yes, and I need to talk to you. Well, you and your family if possible." She replied.

" I don't think that is a good idea" I muttered.

"Mike, please! I ...uh...made some mistakes. I was wrong about you and your family I'd...Well, I'd rather talk to you in person if I could."

I tried to pick up on everything she said, listening to not just what she said but how she said it. She sounded very hesitant and unsure, as if she was only baiting a trap for me by saying things that I **wanted **to hear;but it could also be, that she was sincere and after the time and everything else she was more nervous then conniving. I didn't know her well enough, and what little I had learned about her, didn't make me feel that I could trust her fully.

I would have felt a hell of a lot better being able to see her face to face. for then, I could watch her eyes, her body posture, facial expressions, and pick up on her emotions all of that would give me a far better idea of where she was coming from, and where she intended to go to. I preferred to play it safe for the time. I didn't intend to walk into a possible trap, even though I very much wanted to see if I could convince Melody that Rama's and Jessie's friendship was a good thing.

It was only because of my daughter, I hadn't hung up on Melody yet. Life, seemed so much simpler when I didn't have to worry about a kid.

" I know you probably hate me, and don't even want me around now, but...I know you and your family aren't really animals I'm sorry about that. Jessie hasn't been the same since he was forced away from Rama, he's disobedient, acts up, he hardly talks to me or anyone else. Please can't we just meet somewhere and talk?" She asked blurting all of this out.

It was my more optimistic, forgiving nature that finally decided what the heck, and we arranged a day and time to meet in Central Park before I hung up the phone.

Raph came into the living room munching on a cookie, a few stacked up in his hands and the twins following him like eager puppy dogs.

"Unca' Raph cookie" Aiden sang,

" Pease." Kali added as she batted her blue eyes.

"So, who was that Mike?" Raph asked as he doled out one more treat for each kid.

"It was Jessie's mother" I replied.

**"WHAT?** How the hell did she get **OUR **number?" Raph demanded sharply.

" I kind of gave it to her, Raph," I confessed.

" Are you crazy? If Leo or Karena found out about that, they'd have your shell hanging on the wall for a trophy." He growled.

" I was just thinking about Rama, all right." I snapped back in protest.

" If you were thinking about your daughter, you would never have given that god damned hypocrite our number." Raph countered.

I rolled my eyes, " I slipped the note into her pocket before Rama got upset and I didn't really get a chance to get it away after that," I explained, " Besides I all ready agreed to meet with her."

"You are **NOT** going Mike, she'll probably have half the scientific community waiting to pump you full of drugs and haul you off to never be seen again."

" You think I don't know that Raph? That I am, totally, oblivious to that possible fact? Trust me I am fully aware of it Raph. But she said she was sorry and she didn't think we were really animals."

" She was feeding you a line Mike." Raph insisted, " I can't understand how you could believe her." He grunted.

"Raph, I believe she is looking at things differently as much for Jessie's sake as her own. If she is starting to re-evaluate things then it might be safe.Either way, if it is a trap or not I have to meet her." I declared, "Rama isn't happy without Jessie. I know she is trying to forget him but she can't because she is missing all the fun she had with him. Every night when I tuck her into bed she asks me if she will ever see Jessie again and be able to play with him." I palmed my face and shook my head, " Sometimes, I'm afraid she is going sneak off to try and find him in spite of the fact she knows it isn't allowed. She can not forget Jessie and she, maybe, never will and for her sake Raph, I have to meet with Melody in hopes that we can get those two back together." I explained in frustration.

Raph sighed crossing his arms over his plastron, glowering at me, his brow furrowed in thought as he silently considered all I had said. After many long minutes he broke the silence, " All right Mike. But, you're not going alone we know that Melody can and most likely **will** be a threat to us, in some way or another. I think going to meet her is increasing the threat but I understand your point and I really don't mind Jessie." Raph stated, " His mother is a pain in the lower regions but if we deal with Jessie we have to deal with Medusa too."

" I sort of knew that myself Raph." I grinned.

"Knowing how Jessie's mom is, and how she feels about us I think it is quite safe to say you are not going," Raph concluded.

I crossed my arms over my own plastron and glared back at my brother, " You can't tell me what to do Raph. I told Melody I would meet her and I will. End of story."

Raph responded by giving off a long string of curse words.

" Wash your mouth out Raph." I ordered.

" You are just going go and walk right into a trap and..."He fumed, his face growing dark.

I quickly cut him off, " I'm aware of it Raph. Don't worry I'll keep my eyes open and I'll be careful..." I vowed.

" And you won't be going alone. I'm coming with you to watch your back Mikey," Raph interjected.

" No, you are not. You might want to pummel her if she so much as twitches her nose the wrong way" I protested. Raph wasn't as impulsive as he used to be, but he still had his moments.

Raph straightened up his face turned dark, " Mike, get one thing straight here and now. You are not going alone to meet this woman. I won't allow it. If Leo was here he wouldn't allow it either. It's just not safe." he pointed out, " Don can't go with you because he has other things to tend to here that are more important, and Splinter, he's gonna have to look after the twins while we are gone. I promise I won't make a move unless she does, but she will also regret it for the rest of her life if she makes the wrong move." He threatened, "I don't give a damn what Splinter taught us about forgiving and all that other crap I'm not going be the one telling Ramiela daddy went to see Jessie's mom and now he has vanished and no one knows where to find him."

I sighed wearily, I knew Raph was right, he cared about all of us. Not that he was one to show how he really felt, and in many ways it wouldn't hurt to have someone watching my back. In fact it was the safest course of action under the circumstances. I just wish Leo was home because I could at least trust Leo to not let his emotions govern his actions. I also wouldn't put it past Raph to find some way for me to break the meeting, or to just sneak along with me, if I told him forget it, I didn't need him.

" Alright Raph, you win." I relented, " You can come and help keep look out. Just promise me you'll behave and...aw, forget it! We are talking you after all." I muttered in exasperation.

Raph just arched an eye ridge at me and remarked coolly, " Glad you see it **my** way Mike."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28: Meeting

**A Bond of Friendship**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never have, and probably never will. Pathetic isn't it?

**Chapter Twenty Eight - Meeting**

**Melody:**

I sat on the hard wooden park bench, staring out at the pond, where ducks and some geese swam causing slow lazy ripples in their wake. I could hear snippets of conversation from people passing by, some excited cheerful calls of children, a few cries and protests from some of the young ones who didn't want to leave just yet. It was nice, quiet and yet relatively public that there was no need to fear a mugging, or that sort of trouble that might come in more wooded areas of the park. But a part of me had to wonder what I was doing here.

I had plenty of time to think, and turn things over in my mind. I didn't like to think I was hypocrite, and while I had come to accept that the turtle family wasn't exactly animals, I don't think they could fully be termed as human, even giving them all the adjustments they had made. They were something in between falling very close that the words human like, seemed to best describe them. Of course I still had my doubts, and my mind wavered, often debating the whole aspect.

Still, I owed them an apology, but I had no idea if they would understand it. Then I recalled Mike getting Rama to apologize with his stern '_you know better_,' line. That made me realize that they had to comprehend the concept to some degree.

Then there was Jessie he was growing worse by the day, and I feared I was losing my son, he seemed determined to stay on this path no matter what punishment or loss of privileges he earned. If anything such discipline seemed to spur him on to new things. He was acting out in the worst ways, and I felt I was losing control of him. I couldn't afford to be at home for him, and could not spare time off work, but his acting out in class had me often missing hours to talk to the principle. He had never had a friend like Rama before, and losing her was tearing him up so much he was acting negatively.

A part of me didn't want to cave into my son feeling his behaviour was close to that of a younger child throwing a temper tantrum. Yet, I was also fully aware that there was more to it then that. Rama had given Jessie the one thing he never really had but needed the most. I didn't really know if I wanted Rama and her family mixed up in my son's life, but it seemed I had no real choice in the matter. It seemed the friendship Jessie forged with Rama was the true deciding factor and our wants, wishes and choices bore no weight.

I furrowed my brow as I glanced at my watch. Mike was late, something might have slowed him down, or perhaps something had come up and he couldn't make it after all.

_'Great! I've been stood up by a freak!_' I mused, and quickly banished that thought. Things could happen and he might only be a little late. I hadn't given him my phone number so it wasn't like he could phone and cancel.

I spotted a man in a long trench coat, a wide brimmed hat pulled low on his head, moving through the crowd. He stopped and looked out at the lake and glanced around a little then moved my way.

I rolled my eyes, probably an elderly gentleman looking for company and seeing me sitting alone figured I needed some friendly idle chit chat. But I didn't need that, I'd have to send him on his way. As the guy drew closer I noted the large sneakers he wore on his feet, they were battered looking and worn. _' Oh great maybe it's a flasher looking for some fun.'_ I thought.

The guy drew up to the bench " Hi Melody, sorry I'm late." The man spoke softly and drew out a three fingered hand from a pocket and tapped it under the hat's brim, pushing the hat up and back enough to reveal, the rounded face of a turtle, then the hand quickly slipped back into the pocket, with a magician like flourish. He then eased himself down on the other end of the bench, giving me plenty of room and space between us.

" Mike?" I asked uncertainly.

He laughed a little, " Yeah. You can't exactly expect us to walk around among humans without some sort of disguise. Luckily, most New Yorkers aren't too suspicious of those dressed or looking a little different from the mainstream. Long as you act like you belong and you know what you are doing, where you are going people just let you go." He explained, " We really have to avoid a lot of unwanted attention, especially when out like this." He gestured with one arm. He paused and took a deep breath, " So you wanted to talk, what's on your mind Melody?"

If he was nervous about being out in the open he didn't show it in any way.

I sighed wondering where to begin, " A lot of things." I confessed as I looked down at my hands clasped tightly on my lap, then gazed out over the water. " I've been doing a lot of thinking, trying to figure out who you are, and I don't know what all else, just ...I guess trying to learn all I can."I reply hesitantly, " I tell myself you aren't really human and then something pops up in my mind and I have to wonder if you are human or not.I'm not sure of a lot of things," I confessed quickly.

I saw a flicker of a smile cross his face, under the shadows of his hat, " Well, it's a start," he stated, " And far better then the last response you gave us. Then again conditions weren't exactly at their best with all that was going on," He allowed. " Melody, you are right we are not human. We share a lot of similarities, we strive to act like humans as much as possible. But we are not human and never can be." He insisted, " We are mutants, our blood chemistry is different from humans, our bodies are different, there are many things that will forever set us apart from the human race."

I nodded.

" It is said Melody, that all life is either animal, vegetable or mineral. We mutants are just a little closer to our animal ancestors then you humans are. We haven't evolved as much yet. Then again we are just in our infancy having only mutated a short time ago."

I detected a touch of humour in his voice as he spoke with a casual acceptance of one who knew what he was, and was totally comfortable with it.

" I...I'm sorry about the way I acted, about the way I thought about you. I...that really isn't me, at least not how I see myself being. I never thought I could say such things and ..." I was stumbling over the words I was speaking, " I'm sorry." I concluded simply.

"We sometimes tend to bring the worst out in people, not intentionally, it just sort of happens, especially on first seeing us. Fear is a powerful and instinctive reaction, it can root you to the spot or give you the ability to do something you wouldn't be capable of normally." Mike stated casually, " Fear can be found in many living things causing the fight or flight trigger, humans react to fear in the same way as many lower animals do." He sighed a little, " We are different enough, that people who see us, yell, scream, they threaten and bluff. If they notice we carry weapons it only increases their fear because, logically, if we carry it we must be able to use it, so the danger and fear goes up." He explained, " A lot of people never leave that fear stage, they allow the fear to seep into the very depth of their being, imagining terrible things and those people can be terrible threats to us, because their fear can kill us, if we're not careful."

I glanced at Mike, looking up into his serious face, he spoke as if he had seen the worst of what fear could do and cause. Perhaps he had seen the worst of it in his life and time.

" It sounds like Melody that you are trying your best to go beyond fear, to something you can understand and accept, by questioning who and what we are. That can also be a threat to us. Maybe, not as bad as acting out of fear, but still a threat." Mike continued to speak in the same level voice, as if merely stating the facts. " How far are you willing to go to satisfy your curiosity and do you really think you will have all the answers when it is all done?" He looked at me as if waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to say, how could I answer that.

He nodded, " Still by questioning us you are at least not wallowing in fear, so we stand a chance. We just want to live and let live. We mean no harm to society at large. We do our bit to cut down on crime in the city, simply because it is something we can do, and while it isn't much of a job saving some one's life, or hard earned money has it's own rewards. Besides, there isn't much else we are qualified for or can obtain with ease."

" I never thanked you for helping Jessie out, when you got him back for me." I said, as he paused.

He snorted a little, " Well if Rama hadn't broken her topside rule to become his friend, Jessie would have never gotten into trouble with the Foot," He pointed out." That was something only we could correct. So we sort of became obliged after Rama unknowingly drew attention to Jessie, simply by breaking her one most important rule." Mike growled a little in frustration, or irritation, or a bit of both.

" She broke a rule to be with Jessie?" I gasped.

" Yeah!" Mike confessed, " She is a troublemaker, gets that from me but she usually doesn't break the **BIG** rules. It's more the little things like not picking up her toys, or not caring for her weapons like she should, that she breaks. The topside rule is probably her most important rule. Rama doesn't know enough about people what they are like, what they might do to us if they learned we existed. She is not old enough to be wary of all those little things that are second nature to us, like keep moving stick to the shadows, be aware of everything around you." Mike said, " She isn't old enough to think like that or show good judgment, which makes all the dangers topside that much worse." Mike gasped and shook his head. " Sure, on some evenings we bring her topside for ninja exercises but she is with us."

I had to wonder if he was imagining some terrible thing happening to Rama up here. I heard the pride and frustration in his voice as he spoke of his daughter, so similar to any doting parent. I didn't bother asking Mike why he didn't tell Rama of all the dangers she faced, that I could fully understand. Even I knew you could only warn your children of so much, so often, without making them fear for their lives.

" I guess that's almost like me telling Jessie not to talk to strangers or take things from people, warning him away from drugs and stuff like that, you can't say too much or you risk them being afraid but if you don't say enough you could endanger your child's life." I guessed.

Mike nodded his head in confirmation.

" Yet,it has to be harder for you because of who Rama is" I realized.

I knew the dangers of big city living to my child alone, but for a child like Rama the danger had to increase to at least double or more. How in the world could Mike and his family instill confidence and independence into any of their children while knowing the threats that lay on their door step and all around them? I knew I didn't have to worry about the sort of things that had to concern Mike. I hadn't thought of that before. Yet, now I was and it was enough to make me feel afraid.

I gulped a little, " Mike is there any way that I can make amends to your family for the way I treated them, especially your sister in law?"

" Karena, I'm not too sure what she'd want from you. She wasn't too happy with you, or with Leo for sticking her with you. Leo had to suck up to her big time. Luckily, for you Leo is far more forgiving then Karena is." Mike replied, " Leo is also used to people reacting in fear towards us and can handle that sort of behaviour a lot better. But he won't be too impressed if Karena gets upset with him again over you. For most of us though, the fact you are sorry, that you truly, honestly regret your actions and behaviour, and that you might honestly be thinking things over from new angles is enough for us." Mike declared ticking these things off, " True, you might **never** change your mind. But we can't **make** you accept us, we can't **make** you change your personal views and opinions. Only you can do that Melody."

I stared at him slack jawed and I'm sure my eyes bugging out of my head, as if he had asked for something totally ridiculous, and impossible. Only he hadn't what he had asked for was all too simple. " That's it? Nothing else?"

" We're very easy to get along with. We don't expect much. That you are making an effort, that you are trying is good enough. We can't ask you to do more then what is reasonable, and of course what you are willing to give." Mike replied.

I smiled a little then decided to try and swing the conversation to the one area that I was very hesitant about, " Jessie said you wouldn't mind him playing with Rama."

"I wouldn't. He seems to be a good kid. He all ready knows about Rama, and the two of them all ready enjoy each other's company. The only friends Rama has is myself, her uncles and her two younger cousins. I can't exactly bring her to the play ground to let her make friends. But it would be good for her to have someone her age she can relate to. I know Rama would love to see her friend again, she misses Jessie," Mike stated. " The thing is though I can **not** permit Rama to play topside."

" I don't want Jessie roaming the sewers, it's not safe or sanitary." I declared equally emphatic on that count, " But your home didn't seem too bad."

" We moved." Mike admitted. " To a bigger place, lots more room."

" I know." I replied, " Jessie insisted he knew where you lived that he watched carefully when Leo brought us home. How he remembered all those turns, I'll never know. But when we went looking for you he took us both there and we found nothing. I thought it was just another part of the sewer only Jessie found Rama's growth chart on the wall of one of the pipes." I explained.

" Jessie?" Mike asked in surprise, an eye ridge raised. " Leo wanted to make sure you could find your way back. We planned to be long gone by the time you gathered up a posse to round up the dangerous critters, and so he guided you home a quick and simple way, so if you did come back you'd be discredited very quickly." He chuckled. " We had been in that one place for so long. I felt that we had stuck down roots so I thought it was safe marking Rama's progress on the wall. I hated leaving it behind, but I couldn't take it with me so got a long piece of paper and marked it off. That way I haven't totally lost it."

" I think Jessie had good reason to pay attention to where we were going. After all it was his way back to Rama, the only friend he has." I pointed out, " I was just so stressed out and frazzled by that point I didn't remember much of anything along that line." I confessed. "Mike what about your enemies, if Jessie is allowed to play with Rama won't they come after him again?" I wondered.

"What do you mean again? We have been keeping a close but distant watch over you and Jessie. We don't want to get too close because that might alert the Foot, get them thinking ' ah ha, friends, we can use them as bait!' But we are close enough to insure that if the Foot come around, we lead them on a wild turtle chase. I mean why bother with you guys when they can have one of us?" Mike answered. " The Foot finally lost interest but if you allow Jessie to visit Rama then we are going have to keep watch over you."

" You've been watching us, keeping us safe after what I did to you?" I shook my head finding this news more astonishing then any thing else, " But why, we are,...I mean after the way I treated you I'd expect more an attitude of who cares, she deserves it."

"Why?" Mike echoed, " Melody, it isn't Rama's fault she didn't know about the bad ninja in our life. She knows we go out to help people but we hadn't really discussed the war that has gone on between the Foot clan and ourselves, a lot of it she just isn't ready for. It isn't yours or Jessie's fault either. But circumstances being what they were, the Foot learned about you two, and Rama and they are not opposed to using whatever they can get to rid themselves of us." Mike informed me, " It was our duty to correct the wrong made by an innocent mistake of two children who really didn't know better. The Foot might renew their interest if they learn about you, but they will have to deal with us. It isn't your fight or Jessie's you just got mixed up in it. Besides the secret to not being found out by the Foot is not keeping a set schedule or place." Mike shifted on the bench.

He looked at me, " You said on the phone you were having a lot of problems with Jessie?" He inquired.

I nodded and started to talk. I think once I started there was a lot of things I just had to say. I told him how Jessie had been before Rama had entered into his life, how he changed so much for the better when the two had become friends. He had gained self esteem, he talked more and then about how he was now, refusing to talk, not doing his homework, misbehaving in class, and everything else that had changed for the worse. " I don't know what to do with Jessie anymore. I'm afraid if he keeps acting out he'll get into the wrong crowd or do the wrong things. I can't keep losing time off work and I...can't lose him Mike" I confessed feeling close to tears. " Jessie needs a friend and he likes Rama, please Mike isn't there some way?" I practically begged.

Mike sighed and looked out at the lake, " That is not just **my** choice to make Melody. I want it, Rama would love it. But this is not my decision alone, it can affect the whole family," Mike began slowly, " it isn't just Jessie we are dealing with, it is you too Melody and you may never fully accept us the way your son does. We need to know you will keep our secret and that we can trust you with it."

" Just who am I going tell without looking like I'm crazy Mike?" I shot out.

" Mmmhm. You know you can tell fifty people about us, and they'd laugh at you and tell you you are crazy. Tell another ten people about us and they might be indifferent, but somewhere in that group there might be one who questions it and decides to learn more and later cause trouble. That is why no one must know." Mike answered, "Now I need time to talk to the others, and Leo and Karena are away right now. Give me a week, then phone me and I'll let you know either way what our choice is, and you can let me know if you are truly up to keeping us secret then." He pulled back a coat sleeve to glance at a watch, " I think you are worried enough about Jessie that you will gladly keep your mouth shut about us, if only to see if Rama can turn things around for him."

I nodded, I was desperate and I was getting stressed and worried wondering what Jessie was up to, while I was at work. " Trust me. I will keep quiet, I'll keep your secret" I vowed.

Mike narrowed his eyes as he stood up, " You know I believe you Melody. I got to go now, call me in a week." He strolled behind the bench and across the path towards a small grove of trees.

I noticed another trench coated figure walk out of the trees to join Mike, obviously it had to be one of his brothers keeping watch over him while we talked.

I still had no idea if Jessie could play with Rama or not, obviously one of my biggest fears was all ready being cared for by the turtle family.

I myself, had just gained further information about this strange, but unique family, information that I could add to what I all ready knew, and hopes that the information could better help me understand and accept them for who they were.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29 Do We dare?

**A Bond Of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Nine- Do We dare?**

**LEONARDO:**

We were hardly in the door of the lair when we were suddenly attacked by three children, our two and of course Rama, all of them trying to get in a week's worth of missed attention all in the first five minutes. Not that I think they were neglected and deprived while we were gone, in fact I highly doubted it but the way they leeched on to us you wouldn't be able to prove it by them.

Karena and I had both enjoyed our little vacation immensely, it was rather enjoyable spending time just with one another, no set schedules or demands, the freedom to have long uninterrupted conversations, relax with long walks or a quiet night of a movie and popcorn had been very soothing. I had promised Karena on the way home that we would have to do it more often, and she of course pounced on those words agreeing whole heartedly. I was pretty sure she would hold me to it too, not that I would mind terribly at all.

The others had been busy in our absence, Don especially for he had set up the showers off the dojo and had got the bathroom area set up in the bedroom area of the lair, not to mention setting up the alarm systems and who knows how many other little chores and tasks he had managed to cross off his list from the move.

Raph and Mike had added a rope bridge between two platforms in the play ground, the rope was thick and sturdy enough to walk on and there was one for that and two ropes higher up to hold onto for balance. The three ropes was all the bridge consisted of, and it hung about seven foot off the ground, it was meant for training purposes of course, and I had to wonder if Rama had managed to try it out as of yet. There was also a basketball hoop set up on the back of the climbing fort.

As usual I checked in with Splinter and the others on what had been going on in my absence. Raph informed me that Foot patrols were starting to die down both topside and with in the sewer system as well. Don was trying to come up with a special alarm system that might alert us to when Rama went to venture topside on her own, but he said he had little time as of yet to devoute to it as of yet, though he assured me he'd get right on it as quickly as time allowed.

It seemed all had gone well and was running smoothly and Karena couldn't help but rib me that " Everyone survived without you Leo, even your children."

The only problem was a few days after our return Mike asked for the adults to have a meeting.

Adult meetings in our family, meant there was some decision to make that could end up effecting all of our lives, and I wondered what had transpired while we were gone that no one had bothered to inform me of. I knew nothing that important had come up since our return home. What was even more troublesome to me was that Splinter, himself, didn't seem to know what it was for. He insisted that there was no call for it that all had gone well.

"All right Mike, what have you been hiding from the rest of us?" I demanded to know that evening as I settled onto the couch beside Karena and Don.

" Hiding Leo?" Mike echoed, his eyes going wide, as he placed one hand on his plastron " I'm offended. I don't hide things from my family."

" Except for the fact he gave Melody our phone number." Raph commented.

"**WHAT?"** Karena snapped her body stiffening at the mere mention of the name, and she turned narrowed eyes onto Mike. " Tell me you didn't Mike, the whole reason we moved..."

" Come now Karena, that place was far too small for nine people to live in. Besides we had to move to make sure we still knew how to do it in record time." Mike insisted, " Besides you owe me Karena."

I glowered at my brother, " Are you trying to blackmail my wife? Whatever you do Karena don't let him get away with it," I advised her kindly as I placed an arm around her shoulder. " Mike, might I remind you, that I went to a lot of work to insure Karena was calm and relaxed, if you upset her I'll have you doing four hour long practices for the next six months." I warned.

" Leo, you owe me too, might I remind you I taught Karena japanese in the first place?" Mike hinted.

" The best Japanese you taught her was the I'm a naughty turtle bit" I retorted, " Get on with it Mike."

" Okay, I admit I slipped our number into her pocket before Rama got upset and I didn't really have a chance to get it away from her," Mike confessed quickly, " I was hoping she'd change her mind and I knew she wouldn't be able to trace our number. Don has always made sure that no one can track our number, we aren't under any real threat by her having our number," Mike declared, " For all I knew she could have found it and threw it away. But I was hoping that she might come around because Jessie and Rama both need a friend their own age, and they all ready know about each other. It seemed like a good solution at the time."

" Except we can't trust Melody, Mike" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my plastron, " She isn't a friend."

" But she might _become_ one Leo. She called, while you were away and I went to meet with her. Raph came with me to watch my back and we both thoroughly checked the area out before hand, " Mike was quick to assure me on the facts, " Melody admits we aren't animals, and that she treated us badly, and she is very repentant about it. Even what I picked up from her mentally and emotionally backed up her words, Leo, unless she is a skilled actor I don't think she is hiding any thing." Mike explained, " She seems to be sorry for the way she treated us and wants to understand us better. I think a lot of this is due to Jessie, she told me he's been causing no end of trouble."

" The thing is Mike, can we afford to trust her? Do we dare even try? Yes, she might be starting to come around and change her thinking, but that doesn't mean that she is no longer a threat to us, or can't expose us to someone in the future." I demanded shaking my head, " It is far too risky."

" Leo, right now Melody feels that getting Jessie and Rama back together is important, after what she told me about Jessie's behaviour, she could be right. I mean, both of those kids are very alone in the world and need someone their age, that they feel they can relate to..."

"Mike, I can understand why you want to do this, that doesn't necessarily mean it is safe to do so" I interjected sharply.

" Aw come on Leo," Mike begged.

" All the pleading and innocent looks will get you nowhere" Karena warned.

I turned to Raph, " Did you pick up on anything?"

"I picked up that she does regret her actions towards us, but is still very uncertain. She also still has an automatic response of revulsion but instead of acting on it, she is fighting it down," Raph replied, " Is she still a threat to us, I'll have to say yes, she is. However she is very worried and concerned for her son and I think she might put up with us, she may not be friendly mind ya, but she won't totally be as bad."

I had to wonder if that was just optimistic thinking on Raph's part, though normally he was very realistic, if not pessimistic about such situations.

" She is easy to read Leo, if we let her here we could probably pick up on any thing that she was going do before she did it." Raph smirked a little, " That plus the fact we let her here, whether we trusted her or **not**, as the case may be, makes us seem like we are better then her. Nice little one upmanship ya know?"

I raised an eye ridge, I should have known that he had his own reasons for agreeing to this, and it had nothing to do with him looking on the bright side of things." Don what do you say?" I asked turning my focus on him.

" It is a risk and the sort we have handled before, even when we first met April and Casey, we weren't exactly sure we could trust them, true they didn't treat us as atrociously as Melody did." Don admitted, " I say we stand, at the moment, with a fifty -fifty chance of turning an enemy into a friend, I think it could be worth the risk, especially knowing that Melody is easy to read," he concluded.

I nodded the old views of turning an enemy into a friend, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, seemed to be the clan's decision. I then turned my attention to my wife, Karena did not look very amused by everything she'd been hearing. " Besides the fact you think we're all crazy, What is your opinion?" Before she could speak I amended that with " Remember you won't be alone this time. We will be here."

" That won't stop the way she acts Leo" Karena declared quickly, " the petty, rude, obnoxious behaviour will remain. A leopard can't change it's spots. I don't want her here Leo." Karena insisted emphatically.

"Not even for Rama Karena?" Mike pleaded giving her his best, you can't say no to me I'm so adorable look. " She needs a friend."

"NO!" Karena snapped.

"Karena this isn't just about Rama it is about Jessie too. Jessie needs to talk more, way more then he does. But Melody told me he never talked that much until Rama came into his life," Mike pushed onward, " Melody said the other kids in school bully and tease him, teachers have no patience with him because he is nervous and stutters more, and of course Jessie is never asked to give oral reports, just written one. The only friends the kid has ever had left him when he was younger and he can't make new ones." Mike sighed and shook his head, " Everyone in his life is not giving him the chance or the reason to speak, and it is no wonder the poor kid started to feel he was a freak." Mike smiled a little, " Melody told me the other day, when I met her that Rama, by being Jessie's friend helped him. Maybe because Rama is different herself, he was able to come to terms with who he is."

"Mike Jessie isn't our concern." Karena flared.

"Yeah, Jessie isn't our problem that is true, but without Rama in his life now he's really acting up. Maybe a part of him feels that Melody, in rejecting Rama has rejected him. That kid can grow up to cause all sorts of problems if he feels there is no place for him in this world. Karena, Rama is more then a friend, she is all Jessie needs to keep being a good kid instead of a bad one." Mike shrugged, "Jessie needs confidence in himself if he is ever to over come his stutter and so far there has only been one person whose given him that. If we let Rama and Jessie be together Melody will know she owes us big time." Mike concluded

Mike had made some strong valid points, perhaps Melody would permit Jessie to learn some simple basic fighting moves to protect him, martial arts could boost confidence and self esteem, it helped empower the weakest person. Don and Karena could possibly tutor Jessie in problem areas and boost his grades. If Jessie was going down hill as quickly as Mike had been told, then his theory that Jessie would turn against society, to a life of crime was a good possibility.

"What do you say Karena?"

" I don't like it Leo. I don't really want her here. It feels too much to me like we are inviting her in just so she can bash us all over again."

I sighed, that seemed to be her verdict.

Splinter smiled and leaned back in his chair, he raised one eye ridge and gave her a shrewd look, " Ah, my daughter, one can pay back a loan of gold, but one dies forever in debt to those who are kind. Melody will know she is in our debt, and that debt will grow the more we can help Jessie. I trust in my sons." He stated, " That she is questioning now means her mind is no longer closed that we can reach her and perhaps change her for the better. To ignore her might only breed more hatred and animosity."

Karena hung her head, and took a deep trembling breath " All right. But I don't want to be left alone with that witch of a woman, not for one second or so help me Leonardo..." She relented, letting the threat hang.

I smiled, " it looks as if we dare allow her back. Let us hope the risk and the consequences of this will be worth it in the end and we can change Melody's views." I announced.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Respect

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty- Respect**

**MELODY:**

I hadn't bothered to tell Jessie anything as of yet, I didn't want him getting his hopes up only to learn that Rama's family didn't want to have anything to do with us, or more specifically me, after all I had done nothing to gain, or earn, their trust. I was a threat to them, and after the way I had treated them, I couldn't see how they would see past it and take me back into their lives.

A week from our meeting in the park I picked up the phone receiver and then put it back down without even dialing, then I finally got the courage up to start dialing the number but I'd slam the receiver down in it's cradle before I finished and it could ring. The afternoon seemed to be quickly disappearing and Jessie would be home from school in an hour, so finally I decided to do it and get it over with, before my son came home. This time I punched in each number quickly and anxiously held my breath, and crossed my fingers as I waited for the best.

It was Mike that picked up at their end, as if he knew I was calling, or it was just mere luck on my part, put he answered between the first and second ring, " Mike here, talk to me."

" Mike it's Melody," I began hesitantly.

"Well, hi there, how are you and Jessie doing?" He asked his voice sounding full of cheer.

" All right." I replied, " You said to call you in a week to find out what the others had to say," I reminded him gently.

" I did?" Mike wondered, " Oh yeah, right! I guess I did." He chuckled softly, " The family has agreed you can come but uh you got to promise to obey a few rules, and um there are some conditions I need to discuss with you about Jessie but I'll get to that. The rules are: First, you and Jessie can't tell anyone about us, or where we live. Second, you **don't** bother Karena. You can call us anything you want but you **don't **say that to her. We got a deal so far?" He inquired.

All things considered those two rules didn't seem like a great deal and I quickly agreed.

" Good," Mike replied on hearing my acceptance, " We figured the first few times, Jessie came here you might want to come along and make sure that he'd be safe, and well supervised while visiting us. So you are welcome down here whenever you like, just phone first we'll arrange a meeting spot and time, and insure both an escort to our place and back again. Hopefully without letting the Foot know what is going on."

Then Mike went into a few things he wanted to talk to Jessie about, simple things that he basically would have to do to play with his friend, at first I bristled at the fact that Mike seemed to be calling the shots, but he insisted Rama would have to toe the line to play with her friend, and I realized what he wanted Jessie to do was to stop acting the way he was, which is something I didn't care for and didn't want to continue anyways.

" I just want you to know what I'll be talking to him about, no surprises for you Melody." Mike assured me, " So when do you want to get together?" He asked.

I blinked momentarily stunned by the question, they were willing to have me back in their home just like that? Accepting me into their lives after the way I treated them, it was mind boggling. I couldn't begin to understand it, how could they be that willing to just forgive and move on. Yet, even as they forgave they were seeing to such things as the fine details of safety for all involved, as if it was all perfectly natural to them.

I heard him repeat my name and ask if I was still there, and finally I stammered a response that I was off on Sunday.

" Great, meet me in the alley where you first met Rama around ten in the morning if that is good for you." He replied quickly

I told him it was. But even after I hung up the phone I was filled with a nervous anticipation, that seemed to grow the closer we got to the day and time. A mixture of dread, hope, anxiety, and guilt that formed a large ball that settled in my stomach. Sure, Mike seemed agreeable enough, but the rest of his family might not totally feel the same way.

They had other choices they didn't have to do this I knew that, and I couldn't understand why they had decided to do this. But for me contacting them might be the only thing to draw Jessie out of his misery, it was worth it for me to apologize and try to make amends. I decided to keep this a secret from Jessie and let him find out for himself what was going on.

XXX

Jessie didn't want to come with me, but I didn't give him a choice he grumbled about going but I knew he'd change his mind soon enough. Jessie scowl grew even more when we entered the back alley.

" Www...wh...wh..what are wwwwww...we do...do...doing here?"

" You'll find out soon enough" I assured him.

Jessie glowered at me "I'm ggg..ga..going hhhh...ho..ho...home," he announced.

I put a hand on his arm and he jerked away, "Jessie!"

" For...fffff...forget it!" Jessie snapped an whirled around.

**" HEY!** Is **that** any way to talk to your mother? Is that how you show respect to your elders?" Came a sharp commanding voice from the shadows that halted Jessie in his tracks, " Your mother is only trying to do what she feels is best for **you**. Your mother may know a few things about life that you don't, and she might do things you don't agree with. But that does not give you the right to treat her badly." Mike stepped out from under the fire escape his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Jessie.

"M...mmmmm...Mi...Mike!" Jessie's eyes grew large and his mouth dropped as if seeing him for the first time.

" From what I've heard you've been causing nothing but trouble for her and it is going **stop** Jessie. From all your mother has told me you haven't done one thing that has earned you the right to see Rama." Mike declared.

Jessie bit his lip and stared in silence, as he looked up at Mike.

" If you want to see or play with my daughter, you best drop this attitude of yours. You have to start to show us you can respect your elders, behave correctly, catch up on your school work and we will teach you how to defend yourself against bullies. But let me tell you, this, none of us will take on a disrespectful, ungrateful student who thinks he knows everything when he's nothing but a pup," Mike insisted, " Besides if you can't manage to do your school work correctly then you shouldn't be taking on more."

" I...I dddd...do..don't no..know if I kkk..ka..can catch upppp now" Jessie muttered bowing his head.

" Oh, you can and you will Jessie, if you want to see Rama you will that is. There will be no excuse for not catching up and doing well, not when there are two teachers at our place who will help tutor you." Mike declared. " You can see Rama today even though you **don't **deserve it and have in no way earned it, so we best see an improvement in the right direction soon Jessie or you won't be seeing her."

"H...Ho...How'd mmmmm...my mm..mom fff...find you Mmm...Mike?"

" It doesn't matter how she found me, or maybe it was me who found her. We ninja have a way of knowing things. So Jessie do we have an understanding, you behave and you can play with your friend. Show us you can do your work and more and we will teach you how to fight."

Jessie nodded his head eagerly.

" I can't hear your head rattle answer me boy." Mike demanded.

" Okay Mi...Mi...Mike."

Mike let a smile creep across his face, " Better," he acknowledged then he looked at me, " Now Melody, you have any trouble with him, or you feel he hasn't earned the right then let both Jessie, and us, know that his visit time is off."

Mike had told me that he'd be letting Jessie know proper behaviour and getting his grades up would be necessary to seeing his friend, but he hadn't mentioned teaching Jessie to fight over the phone. " Mike I can't afford to pay for Jessie to have lessons, it is hard enough just paying the bills." I protested, "I've always wished I could afford to do it, but..."

Mike grinned, " You don't have to pay us. Jessie has to earn his lessons. He is the one who is learning it so he should earn it." He corrected, " Besides our school isn't exactly licensed, even if we do have the best school in all of New York." He gave a nod of his head, " Now shall we go."

I doubted even Jessie would remember the route Mike lead us, it was such a maze of left and right turns, that I felt lost in a matter of seconds. Of course Mike gave warnings of where we had to duck under low hanging pipes and other things it probably took close to fifteen minutes before we arrived at their new home. Once inside the front door of their new home I could smell the scent of incense and candles that mixed with the unmistakable aroma of fresh baked bread. It was a welcome mixture of scents that drove the pungent stink of the sewers from my nostrils.

As Mike gestured us further into their home I was amazed at how lived in and organized it all looked, as if they had always been here. All I knew, as I looked around in awe, is I wanted these guys to help me move next time I had to do it. Moving always was a chore that seemed to take me forever to arrange first with packing, then unpacking and organizing things to my liking, it had always taken me the longest time to get everything just right and feeling like home.

" Come on into the kitchen, I just want to make sure the family hasn't eaten all my cinnamon buns while I've been gone," Mike informed us as he lead the way.

We entered the kitchen and off from that was a dining area where one of Mike's brother's sat with two children one of them glanced up and piped up " Unca Mie." Then the boy saw me and scowled " GO WAY!" He shouted.

" Aiden behave yourself." Mike's brother scolded the boy.

" Melody, proper introduction time, that is Leo, Aiden and Kaliann." Mike informed me, " Into them all ready. I knew the moment I turned my back."

Leo flashed a small grin, " Sorry Mike, Aiden couldn't wait."

" A likely excuse, more like you couldn't wait Leo. You are just using Aiden and I know it." Mike mocked.

Leo glanced our way, " Welcome Melody and Jessie."

I took a deep breath, " Last time I was here I..."

" Forget it Melody, we understand," Leo assured me quietly, " Sometimes we do that to people, it takes awhile to get use to us at times. That you are willing to apologize is enough," He assured me gently.

The girl interrupted with " More daddy?"

" No, Kali you've had enough. I don't want you getting sick." He then turned back to me, " Your apology is accepted and what has passed before has been forgiven."

" Just like that?" I asked, my brow furrowing with concern.

"We aren't unreasonable" Leo stated casually, " Mike can you watch these two while I get a cloth to wipe the stickiness off them."

" Sure, Leo." Mike turned our way, " You and Jessie want one?"

I shook my head, " No thanks. Maybe later."

Jessie nodded his head, " Pppp...pl..please k...kk...can I Mmmm...Mike?"

" Sure, you can help yourself to one, the butter is here and a knife." Mike pulled the items closer, and Jessie quickly sat down and helped himself.

Leo came back in a cloth in one hand and his other arm wrapped around Karena. She shot me a dirty look, that I had to admit I more then earned, and I had a feeling while Leo said all was forgiven, his wife wasn't about to agree on that remark. I felt suddenly deeply embarrassed and ashamed, recalling the way I had acted before, knowing she had taken the brunt of it all.

" Look uh, Karena. I know I treated you badly. I'm sorry..." I began.

Karena gave me a cold look, " Just stay away from me and **my **children," She growled a little.

" Karena" Leo spoke softly then whispered in her ear.

Mike chuckled, " Give her some time Melody, Karena is not as forgiving as we are. But then she is only human after all." He teased.

Karena set her face into a grim smile and she reached up yanking hard on the tail end of Mike's bandana.

" Ow, ow, ow. Will you stop that! Let go all ready, Leo call your wife off."

" You're on your own Mike." Leo stated as he moved over to the children to start wiping off fingers and faces.

" Watch it shell boy!" Karena said as she released Mike's bandana, and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

Mike shook his head as Jessie laughed, " Anyone see Rama?"

" Last I saw of her she was doing some katas in the dojo shortly after you left Mike, so she is probably still there," Karena said as she went to release her daughter from the high chair.

" All right, you two stay here and I'll go track down that way ward daughter of mine." Mike said before slipping out of the dining room.

I knew Karena had good right to be mad at me, in fact her cold shoulder attitude thus far was more what I had been expecting to get from the whole family, so I can't say that I really blamed her for bearing a grudge. True, Leo wasn't the sort of person I'd want for a husband, but if I saw no problem in same sex relationship then was this really that different? What I felt really didn't matter, because I wasn't living with Leo or his family, but it was her choice and she was obviously happy with it. In the end that I suppose is what really mattered.

I looked at the two children, yes, they were different and that was only to be expected. The boy looked very much like his father, but the girl's had far more of her mother in her, and they were both sweet looking toddlers.

" Your children really are beautiful, Karena. I'm sorry about what I said before. There was no excuse for the way I acted that day," I confessed contritely.

Karena turned and gave a small faint smile, it softened the otherwise hardened expression of her features that she had worn since coming in the dining room, " Thank you Melody," She replied simply.

Leo nodded ever so slightly as if he approved.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 A dream and a Bond

**A Bond of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any adolescent, or adult, transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirty one - A Dream and a bond.**

**MICHAELANGELO:**

Ever since we moved, Rama had been spending a great deal of her spare time in practicing her katas, and perfecting her ninjitsu. I think a lot of it was that she missed playing with Jessie, so roaming the tunnels in her permitted area, or scrambling around on the play ground, or even skateboarding just didn't hold the magic it once had, the joy of being with a friend made these things far more special, and enjoyable. Ninjitsu though was safe, it was something she was used to doing with a teacher to instruct her and no friends to play or spar with.

Of course I was also fully aware that she was, and had been, trying to perfect the spin move with the sai. No matter how hard she tried, it eluded her. Ramiela could and did pick up various ninja moves from observation alone, so it was kind of nice to see that she had perseverance to stick with things she wanted to get, that didn't come as easily to her. Not only that, I knew when she achieved it she'd have a right to be proud of herself because she had worked so hard to accomplish it.

I entered the dojo and saw her spinning the weapons, or attempting to at least, they fell to the floor the ringing noise muted by the mats underfoot and she heaved a heavy sigh.

" Keep trying Rama, it took Raph a long time to perfect the spin move. You'll get it one day." I promised her, " But why don't you leave it for now and come with me. I've got a surprise for you." I hinted as I turned to leave the dojo.

Rama was almost instantly at my side, tucking her sai into her belt as she bounced around my feet " What is it daddy? If your talkin' bout the cinnamon buns I already knows about them," She declared impudently, " I can smell them!" She declared.

"Oh no I have another surprise for you." I told her, " One you will never be able to guess," I teased her, I paused, " You know that gift really ought to be put away for Christmas it is much too good to waste now."

' C'mon daddy, what is it? Tell me!" She urged, " Can't I have it now please Dad." she rambled on.

" Oh I don't know if it is such a good idea." I muttered.

" Daddy. Pleeeeeeeassee!" She drew the word out cupping both hands under her chin and giving me a beseeching look.

" Begging gets you nowhere Rama."

"DAD!" She snapped getting irritated, she stomped a foot and glared at me slightly.

I stopped and looked at her, **"What?"** I demanded. Gosh, I just loved riling her up and pushing her buttons. " If you stopped your complaining and pestering I might reconsider" I informed her as I entered the kitchen.

" So whose complaining?" She shot back, following close on my heels as we entered the dining room.

I quickly stepped to one side so she could see the table and who sat there, Jessie had heard his friend coming and stood up with a large grin on his face. Rama pulled up short and stopped staring at her friend in disbelief. She paused and rubbed at her eyes as if she couldn't accept what she was seeing, then she blinked.

" J...Jes...Jessie?" She finally stammered in shock as she rubbed at her eyes again.

Jessie just grinned wider " Yo...your st...st..sta..starting tttt...to ta...talk like mmmmm...me Ra...Rama."

Rama chuckled a little " Gots to watch that, it must be catching Jessie" She teased him in kind.

Then Jessie was by her side and the two of them hugged one another as if they didn't want to let the other one go. They broke up the hug and kept one arm around each other, and then Rama's eyes spotted Melody. I didn't know what Rama would think of Jessie's mom after all this time, but I figured Rama was smart enough to know that to be with her friend she had to accept her friend's mom. Besides Rama had a pretty forgiving nature.

" You brought Jessie to play with me?" She asked hesitantly.

Melody nodded, " Yes, Rama. I'm sorry I made a mistake."

Rama shrugged a little, " That's okay my daddy says we all makes mistakes." Rama assured her, then she scowled lightly, " You really don't minds Jessie playin with me and all?"

" No." Melody replied, " I was wrong about alot of things. You helped Jessie Rama, you were a true friend to him. I didn't know how much you helped Jessie until you weren't around" She confessed, " You and your family are pretty special to let me be here after the way I acted."

Rama nodded and gave a large smile. " How bouts we starts over. I'm Ramiela but I'll let ya call me Rama coz thats what Jessie calls me," Rama offered her hand.

I wondered silently if Melody was up to this challenge my daughter had just presented her, tentatively she reached out and took Rama's hand shaking it.

" In that case you can call me Melody."

With introductions over Rama grabbed Jessie's hand " Come on Jessie you gots to see our play ground, and we gots a way cool place for skateboarding and..."

" Hold it Rama," I barked before she could escape, " Before you and Jessie go rushing off to play you have to know a few rules first."

" Not more _rules_ daddy." She groaned.

" Yes, more Ramiela," I insisted. " Melody is being nice enough to permit Jessie to come play with you, so to make sure he stays safe you both have to follow certain rules." I pointed to chairs and Rama reluctantly slumped into one giving me an agonized look.

Once I was sure I had her attention I began " You will **not** go topside to play. the topside rule will be obeyed. Jessie and you are to play in our home only, as it is safe for both of you." I ticked off the rules on my fingers, " Jessie is not to be in the dojo alone and he is strictly forbidden to touch any weapon. You Ramiela, as Jessie's friend has to see to it that he obeys that rule, or you will be in trouble." I informed her, " You have learned to respect weapons, Jessie has not and unless his mom wants him using them, he is not to touch them."

Rama nodded to show she was listening so I continued.

" Jessie is **not** allowed down here unless his mother makes arrangements with one of us first. That way we know when to expect him. However if he doesn't behave he will not be allowed to play with you, just as if you don't do your chores and behave in class for Don, you will lose the right to play with Jessie." I paused, " When skateboarding all safety gear must be worn, Jessie must wear it or not be allowed to use the skateboarding area."

Rama rolled her eyes. " Okay daddy. Do all parents gots to give so many rules?"

" Maybe they do and maybe they don't. But you are stuck with me Rama" I reminded her.

She gave me a pained look, " Can we go play now daddy?"

" Yes, go now have fun." I relented giving her a wave of my hand.

That was all the permission Rama needed she grabbed Jessie by the hand and rushed him out of the dining room as fast as she could before I decided to add to the list of rules. I laughed as she beat a hasty retreat, knowing I'd have to check with her later to make sure she understood her new rules and the reason for them. I knew she didn't like all of her rules and figures she had far too many rules anyways; come to think of it, I never cared much for all of Splinter's rules when I was a kid either.

Then it hit me, I realized all of a sudden I was getting old, it made me weak in the legs and I almost had to sit down, for I had an epiphany. I had turned into my parent! What a scary thought that was! I swore I never become like Splinter, much as I loved him, I never wanted to do to a kid the sort of rules he forced on us- I thought it was cruel and unusual punishment as a child- yet here I was doing the same thing to my daughter.

I took a deep breath and gave a weak grin at Melody, " Come on I'll show you the playground" I offered.

We arrived in the playground in time to hear Jessie issuing a challenge to Raph.

" I bbbb...be...bet R...Ra...Rama and I k...kkk...k..can tttt...take you."

" You think you are that good huh?" Raph sneered, " okay we'll play a little one on two, first one to reach fifteen points wins" Raph announced as he spun a basketball on one finger doing a flick of the wrist so the ball bounced from finger to the back of his hand up his arm across the shoulders and down the other arm, " Should I give you two a head start, spot you two or three points?" He mocked.

" Maybe you ought to give the lead to yourself Uncle Raphael. You gonna be so far behind you'll be thinking your first!" Rama retorted.

" Alright the traditional insults have been past, let's play. You midgets first." Raph tossed the ball to them.

I knew Rama was a fairly good shot, she was learning accuracy with shuriken and throwing daggers and what not for a year or so now. Course she often got too cocky and over confident and miss her mark but out of twenty throws she usually managed to hit her mark about fourteen or fifteen times, which wasn't bad for a seven year old kid. Of course in a competitive game she might miss a little more then normal because she would be too busy having fun.

It turned out Jessie was a good shot too, he was sinking quite a few baskets. "He has accuracy." I murmured to myself.

" Jessie likes playing sports" Melody agreed.

" But due to his problems he's usually one of the last one picked for the line." I concluded, she only nodded in reply.

Raph was purposely throwing easy shots he could have made, but doing it in such a way as to make it seem that it was all error and misjudgment on his part, thus allowing the kids to score more on him and make it seem like a real match instead of Raph just beating the crap out of them. Raph did win by two points but he did his best to keep it close as possible. I then challenged Raph to a two on two match Rama and I, against Jessie and him.

After that the two kids went to play on the equipment, chasing each other around and about. Rama little daredevil that she was, and raised in the art of ninjitsu leaped and dived around the stuff, climbing higher up and doing things that normal kids might be more uncertain of. Jessie would often linger back and Rama would stop in her antics and encourage him to come on, but when he stubbornly refused she would give in with a puzzled look and take off after him in a game of tag.

I sat back on a side bench near Melody, sensing her uncertainty even now. I gave her a side long glance, " Melody, what's wrong? Are you still so unsure that **this** is a good thing?" I asked her gently.

She looked at me and shrugged, " A little I guess."

" You know in your heart this is good for Jessie, and it is good for Rama too. But getting use to this and us will take time, we acknowledge that, but if you really doubt your decision do one simple thing for me."

" What is that?" She asked.

" Close your eyes for a few minutes, keep them closed and listen with your ears and tell me what you hear."

She did shut her eyes and listened to the squeals and calls of the kids as they played, " Our children are having fun." She stated.

"Do you hear anything that makes you feel afraid or scared?" I asked her.

" No," She smiled a little.

" All right open your eyes Melody. Sometimes when we close our eyes we open our hearts, we can't see so our other senses tell us what is going on. Look at Jessie and Rama those two didn't stop to look at one another and go oh you are different from me, they never have seen what was different about them." I smiled, " Those two only saw how much they were the same, they connected on the basis that the world around them might see them as freaks, but we are the same age and we are both alone and want a friend."

I sighed contentedly, " Parents are suppose to teach kids, but sometimes they end up teaching us. You know Melody, it is a pity the rest of the world can't follow their example, it would be a much better place. There wouldn't be wars, hatred, and anger. There would be friendship and I'll help you out and you help me, will all get along together accepting and understanding everyone for who they are, and not what they are." I sat back and watched the two kids, " That is a world I'm hoping I live lone enough to see and be a part of. We would no longer have to hide or be ninja, in such a world."

I gave me head a rueful shake, " it is just a dream I know, but it is a dream that might come true with one Jessie and Rama at a time, or even in some one like you changing their views and opinions to see there is no harm in this."

She smiled and nodded, " So that is why you accepted me back here." She whispered.

" That and for them, listen to them and go ahead and tell me that their friendship is wrong." I declared.

" No I know it isn't wrong," Melody agreed.

" Then keep listening to that part of you Melody because it is a dream worth listening to and fighting for." I assured her.

I didn't know if Melody would fully accept us, but as long as Rama and Jessie had their friendship Melody would at the very least tolerate us. She had learned, as we all had, that Jessie and Rama's friendship would only grow stronger and I believed very strongly that all of us could benefit from them in the forging of this mutual bond.

The End


End file.
